Hilfe, ich bin Freezer!
by Ravana
Summary: Yup. We're the Ginyu force. Als man uns anbot, in die Welt von DBZ zu reisen, waren wir begeistert. Aber niemand hatte uns gesagt, dass wir die Bösen sein würden...
1. Teil 1

**Hilfe ich bin...**

Rollenspieler in der Welt von DBZ. Armes DBZ.

Ahhh, ich gehe fremd. Treue Leser von „Zeitreisen und andere Abenteuer" vergebt mir. Aber die Idee war einfach zu verlockend. Und wie so viele andere Fanfiction Autoren verspreche ich feierlich, ich bleibe ich trotzdem noch an der anderen Story dran.

**An Stelle eines Vorworts**

Dieser Geschichte liegt glaube ich ohne Übertreibung eines der verrücktesten Nicht - Yaoi - Story - Konzepte zugrunde. 

(Ich bete jetzt mal, dass das stimmt und nicht doch schon mal jemand vor mir so etwas verzapft hat. Fanfics- man kann sie nicht alle kennen.) 

Was will ich damit sagen? 

DIESE GESCHICHTE GEFÄHRDET IHREN GEISTIGEN GESUNDHEITSZUSTAND: FÜR EVENTUELLE FOLGESCHÄDEN WIRD KEINE HAFTUNG ÜBERNOMMEN!!!

Im Übrigen ist diese Story auch experimentell interaktiv. Was passiert, wird zum Teil von Euren Kommentaren abhängen. Der Leser spielt mit. Denn bei Th&C lesen sie in der ersten Reihe.

Die Grundidee ist eigentlich eine ganz typische. Was passiert, wenn du oder ich in die Welt von DBZ geraten? Tausendmal schon dagewesen. Aber trotzdem, die Umsetzung ist diesmal gaaaaaaanz anders. Versprochen! 

Schon lange haben wir im Freundeskreis diskutiert, dass DBZ eigentlich wie ein Rollenspiel abläuft. Die Charaktere werden stärker, bekommen Stufenanstiege, heilige Artefakte werden im Spielverlauf immer mehr zu Gebrauchsgegenständen (siehe die Dragonballs)... da gibt es noch mehr Parallelen. Wer so etwas selber macht, der weiss was ich meine. Der wird hier auch vieles aus diversen Rollenspielsystemen wiedererkennen. 

Alle die jetzt nicht wissen, was ein Rollenspiel ist, aber diese Story verstehen wollen, bekommen eine knappe, aber wirklich ganz knappe Erklärung. Alle erfahrenen Spieler, die gerade stöhnen „Nee, nicht schon wieder!" können ja im nächsten Abschnitt weiterlesen. Hey, wieso ist jetzt plötzlich keiner mehr da?

Beim Rollenspiel versammeln sich mehrere hoffnungsvolle, junge Menschen um einen Tisch. (Oder auf dem Boden oder wer weis wo...) Na jedenfalls versammeln sie sich. Jeder von ihnen denkt sich eine Figur aus, so wie ein Fanfictionschreiber seine Charaktere. *g*. Diese Figur bekommt einen Namen und eine Hintergrundgeschichte, sie kann nach dem Willen des Spielers ausgeschmückt werden. Und natürlich wird sie mit nützlichen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, die ihr im Spiel helfen sollen. Damit aber jetzt nicht jeder schreit, „Ich will Gandalf sein!" müssen diese Figuren in ein gewisses ausgeglichenes Verhältnis zu den Figuren der anderen Spieler gesetzt werden. Ausserdem soll ja ein Charakter (- abgekürzt SC, steht für Spielercharakter -) auch nicht alles können. Er darf Stärken haben, aber Schwächen sind ja auch ganz spannend. Dies alles wird durch Regeln und Zahlenwerte festgelegt. Diese Werte werden dann auf einem Charakterbogen eingetragen. Alle Klarheiten beseitigt? Gut. Denn es kommt noch schlimmer. Wenn man jetzt endlich weiss, wen man spielt und was der kann, dann muss ja irgendwer bestimmen, was die Charaktere tun. Das entscheidet jeder Spieler für seinen Charakter frei. Aber es gäbe ein mächtiges Kuddelmuddel, wenn nicht einer den Überblick behalten würde. Diesen armen Tropf nennt man Spielleiter. Der Spielleiter spielt als einziger in der Runde keinen Charakter, sondern alle anderen Leute, die den Charakteren begegnen. Die Fachbezeichnung für solche Figuren lautet NSC, Nicht-Spieler-Charakter. Ihre Alliierten und Freunde, ihre Familie, ihre Gegner... Der Spielleiter entscheidet auch, was in einzelnen Situationen passiert. Er ist sozusagen wie ein Autor. Der Spielleiter gibt die Situation vor. Die Spieler sagen, wie sich ihre Charaktere in dieser Situation verhalten, der Spielleiter erklärt, wie die Umwelt der Charaktere auf das reagiert was sie tun, die Spieler reagieren darauf was er beschreibt, usw. Das ganze nennt man Rollenspiel.

Das war es jetzt in aller Kürze.

Was passiert also, wenn Rollenspieler in die Welt von DBZ kommen? Lasst euch überraschen.

Also, wenn ihr immer noch diese Geschichte lesen wollt, dann WILLKOMMEN AN BORD!!!. 

IHR WURDET GEWARNT!!!

HILFE, ICH BIN    ...

Protagonisten: 

Ravanna: 

Sie macht sehr viel Rollenspiel. Und sie zieht sich mehr DBZ rein als gut für sie ist. Sie hat ausserdem manchmal 'ne ziemlich grosse Klappe, aber das wird man noch merken.

TheaEvanda (abgekürzt Evanda):

Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen, das eigentlich ganz vernünftig ist, aber ihre Vorliebe für Mangas und Rollenspiele machen sie schon zum geeigneten Kandidaten für diese Fic.

Sunny:

Sunny ist Evandas Schwester und fährt genau wie Ravana voll auf Vegeta ab. Sie ist ein sehr netter Mensch und ein DBZ Fan. Das macht sie doch sympathisch, findet ihr nicht auch?

Griffin: 

Griffin ist Ravannas Freund. Er hasst Vegeta, weil Ravana ihn so anhimmelt und feiert jedesmal, wenn der in einer Folge verdroschen wird. Er guckt DBZ zwar, aber er ist nicht so verrückt danach, wie der Rest dieser Truppe. Ausserdem ist er natürlich auch Rollenspieler mit Leib und Seele.

So, nun aber mal endlich zur Fiction:

Wir hatten uns alle an einem schönen, sonnigen Tag in den Park gelegt. Wir hatten ein paar Decken mitgenommen und was zum Knabbern. Nach zwei leckeren Eis und einer Tüte Chips stellte Sunny die Frage des Tages: „Sagt mal Leute, wollen wir irgendwas spielen?" „Keinen Charakterbogen mit", erwiderte ich. „Und ich keine Würfel.", fügte Evanda hinzu.

„Wir könnten doch mal was improvisieren, wie wär's mit ein bisschen DSA für zwischendurch?", fragte Griffin.

„Ihr macht Rollenspiel?", tönte hinter uns eine Stimme. Da stand ein ziemlich hochgewachsener Mann in einer ausgewaschenen Jeans und Wildlederjacke.

„Wir wollen gerade anfangen.", meinte ich, und da sass er auch schon auf unserer Decke. Im Nu plauderten wir mit ihm über verschiedene Systeme und seine Charaktere. Es schien nichts zu geben, was Keman, so nannte er sich, nicht schon gespielt hatte. Wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb blendend mit ihm. Er war es auch, der uns ein Experiment vorschlug. „Wollt ihr mal richtiges Charakterspiel, so mit allem drum und dran ausprobieren?" 

„Klaro!", antworteten wir. Nennt mir eine Welt und ich bringe euch hin.", sagte er. Hätte ich damals schon gewusst wie er das meinte, hätte ich nicht so leichtfertig „Dragonball." vorgeschlagen.

Griffin: Oh Neee! Muss das sein? Das ist doch langweilig."

Sunny: Ich finde die Idee gut. Ist mal was anderes.

Ravana: Ich bin ausserden auf Entzug. Es ist Sonntag und ich habe Freitag die letzte Folge gesehen.

Sunny: Hast du die aufgenommen?"

Ravana: Klar. Die war Klasse. Da war Vegeta der hat-

Griffin: Könntet ihr das bitte wann anders klären? Also was ist denn jetzt?

Griffin sah fragend in die Runde.

Ravana: Ich bin für DragonballZ

Sunny: Ich auch.

Evanda: Von mir aus, warum nicht?

Griffin: Wenn's sein muss. Aber wenn Vegeta auftaucht, isser dran.

Ravana: Als ob du eine Chance gegen Vegeta hättest...? 

„Ihr wollt also DBZ spielen?", vergewisserte sich Keman.

„Ja", antworteten wir.

„Gut.", er sah jeden von uns lange an.

„Viel Vergnügen."

Das letzte was ich mitbekam, war das mir plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde. Und dann ging's los.

Ich wachte auf. Ich fühlte mich mies. Ich lag auf einen verdammt unbequemen Boden. Irgendwie richtete ich mich auf. 'Ich muss mal wieder umgefallen sein', dachte ich noch so bei mir und 'Scheisse, wie konnte das passieren.'

Dann realisierte ich, dass ich nicht mehr in dem Park war. 

Ravanna: 'Bin ich etwa im Krankenhaus? Aber da legen sie einen doch nicht auf den Fussboden, nicht mal als Kassenpatient.'

Auf jeden Fall war ich im Inneren eines Gebäudes.  Irgendwie wirkte alles seltsam vertraut. Wie in einem Traum.

Ich sah mich hektisch um. Weit und breit kein Mensch zu sehen. Und alles wirkte so spartanisch und seltsam futuristisch. Und die eine Wand war rund. In der runden Wand gab es Fenster. Ich lief hin und sah in eine ganz eintönige Landschaft hinaus. Grünes Gras und brauner Boden. Blauer Himmel, ein paar einzelne Bäume... Alles völlig uninteressant. Naja, erst mal raus aus dem blöden Zimmer. Ich ging auf die Tür zu und wunderte mich noch, dass es keine Klinke gab. Da ging sie auch schon auf mit einem lauten Zooosch. Sie gab den Blick frei auf einen kahlen, gebogenen Gang.

Langsam fragte ich mich, ob das wieder einer von diesen Träumen war, wo ich mich auf der Enterprise befand. 

Ich war dem Gang nur ein paar Schritte gefolgt, da bekam ich den Schock meines Lebens. Vor mir auf dem Fussboden lag die Ginyu Force. Naja, nicht alle von ihnen, nur Ginyu, Cheese und dieser blauhäutige Trottel, dessen Namen ich gerade vergessen habe. Den dreien ging es anscheinend nicht besser als mir, denn sie blickten alle desorientiert um sich und versuchten, sich aufzuraffen. Ein normaler Mensch wäre weggelaufen und hätte sich irgendwo verkrochen. Aber die Situation war so bizarr, dass ich gar nicht auf die Idee kam, Angst zu haben.

Ginyu rappelte sich als erster hoch und sagte, das was mir eine Minute zuvor durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Wo bin ich?" Dann wurde sein Blick langsam klar. Er sah seine Kameraden an, sah mich an und schrie:

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Vor lauter Schreck schrie ich auch wie am Spiess.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Die anderen beiden schienen auch langsam zu sich zu kommen und nur Sekunden später brüllten wir im Quartett.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Als sich mein Lungenvolumen langsam erschöpfte, hörte ich hinter mir eine Stimme.

„Meister Freezer, was ist denn los? Gibt es Probleme?"

„Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe drehte ich mich um. Mit meinem Gesichtsausdruck hätte man wahrscheinlich eine ganze Werbekampagne für Intelligenzverstärker aufziehen können.

Da stand ein kleiner Mann der so einen lächerlichen Helm und Panzerung an hatte, wie sie Freezers Gefolgsleute auf Namek trugen. Und dieser kleine Mann sah mich unterwürfig und ängstlich an. Er schien zu erwarten, dass ich jetzt etwas sagte. Aber ich war wie gelähmt vor Schreck. Er schien sich mächtig zusammenzureissen und wiederholte seine Frage. Dabei sah er mich immer noch an.

Scherge: Meister Freezer? Ist alles in Ordnung? Wir haben euch schreien hören und da dachten wir... 

Seine Stimme erstarb. 

Moment. Nein. Hier gab es doch gar keinen Freezer, nur mich und die Ginyu Force. Nur mich und die Ginyu Force. Nur mich und-  Ich sah an mir herab. Meine Beine hatten einen hellvioletten Farbton und meine Füsse endeten in 3, in Worten, DREI Zehen.

'Nein', dachte ich. 'Nein! Das ist nicht war! Das kann nicht sein! Dass ist unmöglich!'

Dann sah ich meine Hände und meine Arme und die waren auch so weiss-violett gefärbt wie meine Beine. Jetzt wollte ich es wissen. Ich griff mir an die Stirn und fühlte dort den harten Widerstand, wie von einem Motoradhelm oder ähnlichem. Nur das es kein Helm war, sondern in meine Haut überging. Und dann bemerkte ich ihn. Hinter mir war er. Er bewegte sich und ringelte sich um mein linkes Bein. Ich hatte einen Schwanz. (Und das ist mit Verlaub, für eine Frau eine sehr irritierende Erfahrung. lol),

'Hilfe!', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. 

'Hilfe, ich bin FREEZER!!!!!!'


	2. Teil 2

Teil 2

Ich stand immer noch da wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. 

'Ich bin Freezer. Ich bin Freezer. Nein! Ich bin nicht Freezer. Ich will nicht Freezer sein. Ich wollte niemals Freezer sein.' Dann kam mir ein neuer Gedanke. Den Soldaten ignorierend, drehte ich mich wieder zu den Ginyus um. Die waren noch damit beschäftigt, sich, genau wie ich gerade eben, ungläubig abzutasten. Meine Stimme zitterte.

Ravana: Leute ? Seid ihr das?

Sie starrten mich verstört an. Schliesslich würgte Cheese ein einzelnes Wort hervor.

„Ravana?" 

Ich war mindestens ebenso entsetzt wie er.

Ravana: Griffin?

Cheese nickte. Ich dachte glatt, ich müsste noch einmal in Ohnmacht fallen. Ginyu fasste sich ein Herz.

Ginyu: Ravana? Griffin?

Ravana: Evanda ?

Ginyu schüttelte den Kopf

„Sunny"

Ginyu war also Sunny und Cheese war Griffin dann blieb ja nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Wir alle sahen zu  Baata hin.

Ravana, Griffin, Sunny: Evanda?

Baata nickte.  

Ravana: Das ist doch nicht wahr! Wie konnte das passieren? Das ist Doch ein schlechter Scherz.

Griffin: Vielleicht sind wie hier bei „Vorsicht Kamera, oder so."

Sunny: Dieser Keman hat uns auf Drogen gesetzt.

Evanda: Das ist bestimmt nur ein Traum, Leute. Das ist alles nur ein Traum.

Scherge: Meister?

Ach, der war ja auch noch da. Und in der Zwischenzeit hatte er von einigen Kollegen Verstärkung bekommen. Erstmal musste ich diese Typen loswerden und mit meinen Freunden in Ruhe reden. Ich drehte mich zu dem Fussvolk um.

Ravana: Wartet hier!

Den Freezer'schen Befehlston hatte ich schon ganz gut drauf. Ich schob die anderen drei in das Zimmer vom Anfang und hinter uns schloss sich die Tür. Ich atmete einmal tief durch.

Ravana: Kann mir mal irgend jemand sagen, was hier passiert ist?

Sunny: Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer und ausserdem fühle ich mich total fertig.

Ginyu alias Sunny sackte auf den Boden. Keine Sekunde später hockten wir alle da.

Cheese alias Griffin schüttelte seine weisse Mähne.

Griffin: Das ist echt unfair. Ausgerechnet ich kriege den Beknacktesten.

Alle: ???!

Evanda: Also unseren Verstand haben wir wohl behalten und einen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnt glaube ich keiner von uns.

Griffin: Das meine ich nicht. Ihr habt alle Kämpfer abgekriegt und ich bloss die feige Schw-

Ravana (hebt drohend den Finger): Na, na, na. Diese Geschichte hat ein niedriges Rating. Also gibt es hier bitte keine Beleidigungen von sexuellen Minderheiten.

Evanda zu Griffin: Und darüber machst du dir jetzt Gedanken. Wen du ABGEKRIEGT hast? Was soll ich denn da sagen?

Griffin: Naja, es hätte schlimmer sein können, wenn ich nämlich Vegeta geworden wäre.

Alle: Männer !!!

Sunny: Zurück zum Anfang. Wie sind wir hierher gekommen? Und vor allem, wie kommen wir wieder raus?

Ravanna: Gute Frage. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiss nur noch, wie Keman sagte 'viel Vergnügen' und dann war ich weggetreten.

Evanda: Ging mir genauso.

Sunny: Mir auch.

Griffin: Dito.

Evanda: Lasst uns mal rekapitulieren. Wir sind jetzt in der Welt von DragonballZ, wahrscheinlich auf Namek. Und wir sind aus irgendeinem Grund in die Rolle der Schurken geschlüpft. Das Gebäude wird dann wohl Freezers Raumschiff sein.

Sunny: Mein ihr, dass hier alles genauso abläuft, wie in DB?

Ravana: Meinst du den Comic oder die Serie?

Griffin: Gab's da Unterschiede?

Ravana: Weiss ich nicht, ich hab die Comics erst ab der Nr. 22 gelesen.

Sunny: Und wir haben zu Hause nur die allerersten liegen. 

Ravana: Naja, grob wird's schon übereinstimmen.

Evanda: Vorschlag zur Güte. Wir versuchen erst einmal herauszufinden, ob das hier nach der offiziellen Timeline abläuft. Wenn ja, müssen wir rauskriegen in welcher Folge wir sind und was uns hier so erwartet. Nebenbei können wir uns ja Gedanken machen, wie wir hier wieder weg kommen.

Sunny: Oh, da hätte ich schon eine Idee.

Alle: Echt?

Sunny: Das ist doch Dragonball? Womit löst man denn in Dragonball Probleme? Wir holen uns Polunga ran und wünschen uns raus.

Griffin: Und du meinst das funktioniert?

Sunny: Fällt dir etwa was besseres ein?

Ravana: Leute, jetzt bloss keinen Streit. Ich glaube ich weiss, was dass hier ist.

Alle: ???

Ravana: Keman hat uns gefragt, ob wir 'Mit allem drum und dran' spielen wollen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass das hier sein 'drum und dran' ist. Und wir sind die SC's in seinem Abenteuer. Spieler und Charakter vereint sozusagen. Wir müssen jetzt dieses Abenteuer lösen und dann können wir wieder zurück.

Sunny: Und was ist jetzt nun das Abenteuer?

Ravana: Ähhh, tja, das kriegt man meistens erst während der Handlung mit. Das wird nicht immer gleich am Anfang klar. Einmal da haben wir Shadowrun gespielt und sollten jemanden extrahieren, das ganze Abenteuer haben wir diese Extraktion geplant und dann am Schluss stellte sich dann raus dass-

Griffin: Jaha, wir kennen die Geschichte. (nach einer Pause und einem bösen Blick von mir)Was sie meint ist, wir müssen uns wohl oder übel vom Spielleiter überraschen lassen.

Ravana: wir dürfen aber auch nicht hier drin hocken und nichts tun. Ich sage, wir gehen raus und suchen den Plot. Was kann uns schon passieren? Wir sind hier die Oberschufte. Solange niemand merkt, dass wir nicht die sind für die man uns hält, tut uns keiner was.

Ich versuchte mich an einem gehässigen Gelächter.

Ravana: Ich liebe es ein gefürchteter Tyrann zu sein! 

Griffin: Dann pass mal lieber gut auf, dass deine Tarnung nicht auffliegt, sonst verarbeitet dich dein geliebter Vegeta nämlich zu Hackfleisch.

Ravana: Mist! Den hatte ich ganz vergessen. Aber wenn das hier nach der offiziellen Timeline geht, dann darf ich diejenige sein, die Vegeta schnetzelt. Ich verhau Vegeta, ich verhau Vegeta.

Ich hüpfte wenig elegant aber hochmotiviert von einem Bein aufs andere. 

Sunny: Und dann kommt Goku und macht dich platt.

Ravana: Stimmt. Das sind miese Aussichten. Dann sollten wir uns mal beeilen, damit wir hier schnell wieder weg kommen.

Evanda: Haben wir jetzt schon einen Plan, oder was?

Griffin: Wir sind Rollenspieler, und da fragst du nach einem Plan?

Ravana: Rollenspieler schmieden immer Pläne bis zum Umfallen und dann kriegen sie sich über irgendwelche Details in die Haare und am Schluss macht eh jeder, was er will.

Evanda: Wenn man gemütlich am Tisch sitzt mit einer Cola und Kräckern, dann mag das ja gehen. Aber hier hängt möglicherweise unser Leben davon ab, dass wir das Richtige tun. Schonmal darüber nachgedacht?

Alle starten betreten auf den Boden.

Griffin: Also, ich halte es für eine gute Idee, erst die Lage zu checken und dann die Dragonballs zu suchen. 

Ravana: Ich möchte aber darauf bestehen, dass wir dabei Vegeta aus dem Weg gehen.

Sunny: Och!

Ravana: Fan hin oder her, so wie du jetzt aussiest macht er dich auch kalt, bei der ersten Gelegenheit. 

Wir seufzten beide.

Ravana, Sunny: Schade!

Griffin: Frauen !!!

Ich stand auf. 

Ravanna: Also auf geht's. Lasst uns die Lage austesten.

Sunny: Du, ich würde gern dringend vorher noch was anderes wichtiges austesten. 

Alle: Was?

Sunny: Ob dieses Raumschiff ein Klo hat.

Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie produktiv man unter permanentem Schlafentzug sein kann. Kennt ihr das auch? 


	3. Teil 3

Teil 3

Als wir aus dem Zimmer traten, stand das Fussvolk wie befohlen da und wartete. Sie bekamen auch ihren Teil von Schockerlebnissen des heutigen Tages ab, als sie hörten, wie ihr vorgesetzter Captain Ginyu ihren bösen Oberboss, also mich, fragte:

„Du, kommst du mit aufs Klo?" 

Als ich antwortete: „Ja, klar." fielen sie einfach um. Die ganze ordentliche Reihe. Das ist im Manga und in der Serie zwar durchaus gängig, aber wenn direkt vor einem zwanzig Mann in Reih und Glied umfielen, das war schon ein lustiger Anblick. Evanda konnte sich ein Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen und dann prusteten wir alle los. Da die Schergen schon auf dem Rücken Lagen, liefen sie nicht Gefahr, ein zweites mal umzufallen.

Aber wir begriffen alle, dass wir uns mächtig zusammenreissen mussten, wenn wir nicht wollten, dass jeder uns unsere wahre Identität an der Nasenspitze an sah.  Also rissen wir was das Zeug hielt. Aber wir mussten Kompromisse eingehen. Als die Soldaten wieder auf den Füssen waren, zeigte ich auf zwei von ihnen und sagte:

„Führt uns zu den sanitären Anlagen." 

Diesen Befehl unterstrich ich mit einem so bitterbösen Blick, - glaubt mir, wenn man Freezer ist, ist das nicht schwer - dass sie sofort diensteifrig Habachtstellung annahmen. Na bitte, ging doch.

„Ihr anderen", fuhr ich fort, „begleitet Cheese und Baata zur  ...(ich musste überlegen)... Kommandobrücke."

Allem Anschein nach hatte ich gerade einen Fehler gemacht, denn sie starrten mich verständnislos an. Jetzt musste ich Autorität zeigen.

„Wird's bald?", fauchte ich und ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust. So schnell hatte noch niemand einem Befehl gehorcht. Mit einem gemurmelten 'Jawohl' verschwand die Einheit geschlossen hinter der Biegung des Ganges. Evanda und Griffin setzten sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Evanda flüsterte noch ein 'Bis Gleich.' und dann folgten die beiden den Soldaten, während Sunny und ich das stille Örtchen aufsuchten.

Der Besuch dieser Lokalität, bot für Sunny eine kleine Überraschung. Nach ihrem ersten lauten Kreischer aus der Kabine 'Hilfe, ich bin ein Mann!', beherrschte sie sich aber. Dann war ich dran. Als ich die Kabinentür schloss, dachte ich 'Na, Freezerlein, jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, ob du ein Junge oder ein Mädchen bist.' Grinsend verliess ich etwas später die Toilette, Sunny die davor stand, sah mich neugierig an.

Sunny: Was gibt's da zu Lachen?

Ravana: Ich kenne jetzt Freezers Geheimnis. Ich weiss, was er für ein Geschlecht hat.

Sunny: Und was ist es?

Ravana: Sag ich nicht. Mein Geheimnis.

Sunny: Sag mal, trägt Freezer eigentlich ausser dieser Rüstung Kleidung oder bist du nackt?

Ravana: Sunny, es gibt Dinge, die willst du gar nicht wissen.

Dann trafen wir wieder mit unseren Freunden zusammen. Wir waren in der Schaltzentrale, oder wie immer der Raum auch genannt wurde. Die ersten Stunden recherchierten wir noch gar nichts, denn wir waren vollauf damit beschäftigt, uns in unserer neuen Gestalt zurechtzufinden. Sunny hatte Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer neuen Grösse und blieb ständig mit den Hörnern an irgendetwas hängen. Griffin fielen permanent die langen weissen Haare ins Gesicht und Evanda regte sich über die unbequemen und, wie sie immer wieder betonte, 'kämpferisch völlig schwachsinnigen' Schulterplatten auf. Ich selbst hatte die grösste Mühe mit meinem Schwanz klarzukommen. Ich vergass ihn ständig. 

Die erste Zeit verging so:

Rums!Schepper!Klirr!

Ravana: War ich das etwa? Oh tut mir leid. Brauchst du den Scouter noch, Sunny?

Alle: Mensch, pass doch mal ein bisschen auf.

Ravana: Ja, ja, schon gut.

Zum Glück waren wir geistesgegenwärtig genug und hatten sämtliche Zeugen beseitigt. Nein, wo denkt ihr hin? Wir hatten sie doch nicht umgebracht. Nur weggeschickt. Erst nach einigen Stunden hatte ich diesen vermalledeiten Schwanz soweit unter Kontrolle, dass ich ihn halbwegs bewusst bewegen konnte. Als wir glaubten, einigermassen mit den Eigenarten unserer neuen Körper klarzukommen, machten wir uns an die Umsetzung des Planes.

Ravana: Kann einer mit dem Computer umgehen?

Sunny: Mit meinem eigenen schon.

Evanda: Das hier ist ein Raumschiff, da weiss ich nicht mal, wie die Tastatur funktioniert.

Griffin: Dann müssen wir eben diese Soldaten fragen.

Ravana: Besser nicht. So blöd kann keiner sein. Wenn die schnallen, was hier abgeht, haben wir eine Meuterei am Hals.

Wir waren ratlos. Zum Glück erinnerte ich mich an eine andere Serie, die ich häufig anschaute, Startrek.

Ravana: Leute ich hab's, das funktioniert in jeder Sci-Fi - Serie. Das funktioniert hoffentlich auch hier. 

Alle: ???

Ravana: Computer, sag mir wo wir gerade sind?

Ich grinste triumphal als mir eine blecherne Stimme antwortete.

Computer: Sie befinden sich auf dem Planeten Namek. In der Steuerungseinheit des Raumschiffes Z-28BX 38/5.

Steuerungseinheit, so hiess der blöde Raum, na da sollte einer drauf kommen.

Mit Hilfe des Computers fanden wir dann einiges über das Raumschiff heraus. Zum Beispiel wie diese netten Scouter funktionierten, die wir praktischerweise alle über dem rechten Auge trugen.

Wir fühlten uns wie James Bond, wenn er am Anfang des Filmes immer von 'Q' diese Gimmicks bekam. Während wir die neue Technik ausprobierten, passierte es zum ersten Mal. Es war eigentlich gar nicht besonders auffällig. Wenn es auffälliger gewesen wäre, hätten wir dem Zwischenfall mehr Bedeutung beigemessen und dann wäre unsere Lage vielleicht jetzt nicht so verzweifelt. Aber ich will nicht zu weit vorgreifen.

Ich hatte für uns alle etwas zu Essen bringen lassen, denn unsere Mägen hatten sich deutlich bemerkbar gemacht. 

Ich setzte mich.

Ravana: Cheese, gibst du mir bitte mal den Reis?

Griffin war über die Anrede ziemlich erbost.

Griffin: Hey, Ravana ich seh' vielleicht aus wie die Flasche, aber  das ist kein Grund für Beleidigungen.

Ravana: Was hab ich denn-? Ups! 

Über meiner Stirn erschien plötzlich aus dem Nichts ein riesiger Schweisstropfen. Das war für uns genauso eigenartig, wie die Rückwärtsstürze der Schergen.

Ravana: Wow! Seht mal, ein echter Manga Schweisstropfen. Ist ja Wahnsinn!

Und mit diesem neuen Ereignis war mein kleiner Ausrutscher vergessen. Wir gingen darüber hinweg. Und das wahrscheinlich unser grösster Fehler. Und glaubt mir, wir haben einige gemacht. Aber davon später mehr.  

Den Scoutern sei Dank, wussten wir endlich wo die Dragonballs waren. 

Ravana: Leute, wir haben ein neues Ziel. Die Aktion 'Polunga' kann beginnen. Und denkt dran, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. In ein paar Folgen stirbt nämlich der Oberälteste und wenn der tot ist, dann war's das mit nach Hause wünschen.

Sunny stand auf.

Sunny: Worauf warten wir noch?

Griffin und ich erhoben uns ebenfalls. Gemeinsam waren wir im begriff, den Raum zu verlassen, als Evanda uns stoppte.

Evanda: Sagt mal, Leute. Wie wollt ihr eigentlich zu den Bällen hinkommen? Wollt ihr laufen?

Griffin: Verdammt, sie hat Recht.

Sunny: Wir können ja probieren, ob wir das Fliegen hinkriegen.

Wir einigten uns darauf, ausserhalb des Raumschiffes und nicht in Sichtweite der Untergebenen Flugstunden zu nehmen. 

Wir strengten uns mächtig an. Wir konzentrierten unser Fluidum was das Zeug hielt, auch wenn wir uns dabei ziemlich dämlich vorkamen. Aber nach einigen Stunden, mehreren Wutanfällen meinerseits und vielen gegenseitigen Sticheleien schaffte es Griffin tatsächlich ein Stückchen vom Boden abzuheben. Wir trauten unseren Augen kaum, aber er schwebte wirklich. Einige weitere Stunden später hatten wir es alle ganz passabel drauf. Selbst das Navigieren in der Luft bereitete uns wenig Mühe. Zwar war es über unseren Levitationsversuchen Abend geworden, aber von unserem Erfolg beschwingt, waren wir noch voller Tatendrang. Wir hatten uns eine praktische und auf Namek unerlässliche Fähigkeit zugelegt und das innerhalb von wenigen Stunden. Eigentlich hätte uns die Leichtigkeit mit der wir es schafften, zu denken geben müssen. Aber wir nahmen es hin, wie wir so vieles an diesem Tag hingenommen hatten. Schliesslich war das ein Anime. 'Was soll schon schief gehen?', sagten wir uns. Das war unser zweiter grosser Fehler. Wir ahnten ja nicht, welch hohen Preis wir für das Fliegen bezahlen sollten.

Wir hatten auch nicht wirklich Raum für weitschweifige Überlegungen. Die Zeit drängte.

Ravana: Ok. Rann an die Bälle. Wer geht welche suchen?


	4. Teil 4

Teil 4  
  
Sunny: Wo sind denn die Dragonballs nun?  
  
Ravana: Also, nach dem Scouter sind fünf beisammen. Und zwei einzeln. Die fünf bewegen sich nicht. Und der eine einzelne auch nicht. Der andere scheint gerade durch die Gegend getragen zu werden.  
  
Evanda: Aber von wem? Das ist hier die Frage.  
  
Ravana: Oh, ein Shakespeare Zitat. Das kann ich auch: Wunsch oder nicht Wunsch, das ist hier die Frage. Ob's besser im Gemüt, des wütend Kriegers Schläge zu ertragen oder durch Final Flash in einem Meer aus Licht sie enden...  
  
Griffin: Jetzt wird sie wieder lyrisch, na das kann ja heiter werden  
  
Sunny: Leute, wir haben keine Zeit für diesen Mist.  
  
Ravana: Banausen. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung von Hamlet. Das ist echte Dramatik.  
  
Griffin: Und deine Reime sind echt mies.  
  
  
  
Ich grummelte unwillig vor mich hin. Keinen Sinn für Humor hatten die Leute. Wir fanden immer noch nicht heraus in welcher Folge wir steckten. Wir hofften, dass die fixen Dragonballs unbewacht waren. Aber wer sie gerade hatte, war uns nicht klar. Denn wir bekamen leider nicht mehr genau zusammen, was in den einzelnen Folgen alles passiert war.  
  
Im Rollenspiel gibt es eine goldene Regel. Egal wie viele Dinge zu erledigen sind, macht alles was nötig ist, aber tut eins nicht: Teilt niemals die Heldengruppe. Das bringt nur Chaos, ausserdem teilt es die Kräfte auf, und ihr könnt euch nicht mehr gegenseitig helfen. Spielleiter predigen es immer wieder: Teilt niemals unter keinen Umständen die Heldengruppe! Was machten wir? Wir teilten die Heldengruppe! (Das ist auch ein Grundsatz im Rollenspiel. Spieler hören nie darauf, was ihr Spielleiter sagt.)  
  
Ravana: Der eine wird der Ball aus dem See sein. Den holen ich und Sunny. Ihr anderen holt am besten die 5, dann haben wir schon sechs und dann müssen wir uns nur noch Gedanken machen, wie wir an den siebten kommen.  
  
Evanda: Ja, und dann brauchen wir noch die Formel von dem Oberältesten und müssen aufpassen, daß uns Vegeta die Dinger nicht wieder abnimmt....  
  
Sunny: Jetzt sei doch nicht immer so negativ, Schwesterherz. Darüber können wir uns dann Gedanken machen. Wir haben keine Zeit, denn mein Scouter zeigt an, daß sich der eine Ball auf die fünf anderen zubewegt.  
  
Ravana: Na, dann aber schnell.  
  
Evanda: Aber was machen wir, wenn die uns finden?  
  
Ravana: Dann improvisiert ihr.  
  
Damit wandte ich mich zum gehen. Ich startete durch und erhob mich in die Lüfte. Sunny war im Begriff mir zu folgen, als Griffin wieder seinen Senf dazu geben musste.  
  
Griffin: Hey, Wieso habt ihr eigentlich den leichten Job und wir müssen uns mit den Guten rumschlagen?  
  
Ravana: Weil ich Freezer bin und du nicht. So!  
  
Ich sauste von dannen. Ich war nämlich überhaupt nicht scharf drauf, mich mit Vegeta, Gohan oder Krillin anzulegen. Aber ein bisschen Sorgen, machte ich mir dann doch. Ich überlegte umzukehren und alles abzublasen, aber was blieb uns denn anders übrig? Griffin und Evanda würden das schon schaukeln. Ich flog weiter.  
  
Aber, das Schicksal vergönnte es uns immer noch nicht, endlich los zu kommen, denn aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich unter uns eine Bewegung wahr. Ich bedeutete Sunny anzuhalten und wir spähten in die felsige Landschaft unter uns. Tatsächlich bewegte sich dort jemand. Ein Namekianer? Wir schwebten ein Stück nach unten. Und wurden enttäuscht. Die Gestalt unter uns, war niemand anderes als Guldo. Ihr wisst schon, der kleine hässliche, dem Vegeta die Rübe runter... naja, der eben. Wir sahen uns hilflos an. Was war jetzt zu tun? Guldo kletterte da unten zwischen irgendwelchen Felsbrocken herum.  
  
  
  
Sunny: Scheisse, ich hatte den Rest der Ginyuforce völlig vergessen.  
  
Ravana: Ich auch.  
  
Sunny: Was machen wir jetzt?  
  
Ravana: Wir können den nicht so ohne weiteres laufen lassen, der könnte uns in den Rücken fallen.  
  
Sunny: Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Guldo mal geklettert ist. Das war keine Szene aus irgendeiner Folge.  
  
Ravana: Ist doch jetzt egal. Wir schweben vorsichtig runter. Dann verstecken wir uns da drüben und beobachten ihn.  
  
Sunny: Ich weiss nicht, und wenn der uns entdeckt? Der kann immerhin den Zeitstopp.  
  
  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Ravana: Mensch Sunny, wenn uns die Fans jetzt sehen könnten. Die beiden größten Bösewichte der Galaxis, Freezer und Captain Ginyu haben die Hosen voll wegen Mister Ich-kann-nicht-kämpfen-Vierauge. Komm, das wird schon schiefgehen.  
  
Also führten wir den Plan durch. Als wir zwischen den Felsen landeten, stolperte ich und setzte mich mit einem ziemlich lauten Plumps auf meinen Allerwertesten. Guldo schaute kurz hoch, kletterte aber weiter. Da lagen wir nun auf der Lauer wie drittklassige Spione. Ich spürte das unangenehme Pieksen kleiner Kiesel im Bauch. Lange wollte ich hier nicht liegen. Wir hatten uns einen Platz etwas oberhalb gesucht und starrten nun auf den hässlichen Frosch herab.  
  
Sunny: Was macht der da unten eigentlich? Der wankt doch immer nur im Kreis rum, wie ein Betrunkener.  
  
Ravana: Das ist vielleicht so eine Sitte seines Volkes.  
  
Sunny: Quatsch mit Soße. Der sieht eher aus, als hätte ihm einer ordentlich was vor den Latz geballert.  
  
Wir zuckten zusammen. Wer immer Guldo verletzen konnte, konnte auch uns mächtig weh tun.  
  
Dann tat Guldo etwas sehr eigenartiges. Er setzte sich hin und legte die Arme um den Kopf. Hörten wir da etwas ein leises Schluchzen? Wir waren völlig baff. Auf einmal hatte ich ein ganz mieses Gefühl.  
  
Ravana: Du Sunny, geh runter und frag, ob es ihm gut geht. Vielleicht kann er uns ja nützlich sein, wenn er glaubt, dass wir seine Kumpels sind und vielleicht gibt's da ja noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Wenn das da tatsächlich Guldo ist, schüchterst Du ihn im Zweifel einfach ein.  
  
Sunny: Wieso muss ich das machen? Geh du doch runter, du bist doch der Oberschurke.  
  
Ravana: Aber du bist sein direkter Vorgesetzter.  
  
Sunny: Dafür kannst du ihn viel besser einschüchtern.  
  
Ravana: Eigentlich solltest du auf meine Befehle hören. Ich bin nämlich dein direkter Vorgesetzter!  
  
Sunny: Na und?  
  
Ich seufzte. Alles musste man selber machen. Also, versuchte ich tapfer das nervöse Zittern meiner Knie zu ignorieren und glitt langsam die Felsen herab. Ich blieb in einiger Entfernung von der übergroßen Kröte stehen. Auch aus der Nähe war dieser Ginyu wirklich kein schöner Anblick.  
  
Ravana: Guldo?  
  
Guldo fuhr zu mir herum und blinkte ein paar mal mit seinen zahlreichen Augen. Er schien nicht zu begreifen, was um ihn herum vorging. Mein Verdacht erhärtete sich. Ich hatte es Sunny gegenüber nicht beschreien wollen, aber war es möglich das-? Dann schien er mich plötzlich zu erkennen, besser gesagt, er erkannte Freezer. Seine Kinnlade klappte herunter.  
  
Guldo: Das, das ist doch alles nicht wahr.  
  
Ravana: Doch ist es. Bist du Guldo?  
  
  
  
Guldo schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Guldo: Ich bin Toko.  
  
Ravana: Toko?  
  
Guldo: Ja. Ich wollte eigentlich ins Kino, da lief die Special-Dragonball- Movie Nacht. Da wollten sie alle Filme im Original mit Untertiteln zeigen. Und dann war da vor dem Kino so ein komischer Kerl, der hiess Keman, und der hat gemeint er hätte einen Backstage Pass für die Vorstellung, aber er könne nicht hin und deswegen hat er mir seine Karte gegeben, damit sie nicht verfällt. Er meinte sogar, ich könnte alles im 3D sehen, wenn ich wollte...  
  
Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dieser Keman hatte einen gewissen Sinn für Ironie. Mehr Backstage ging wirklich nicht. Mehr Frontstage aber auch nicht. Und 3D? Toko konnte sich jetzt jedenfalls auf den Rücken schauen ohne den Kopf zudrehen. Ich setzte mich zu ihr. Wie sich herausstellte, war sie eigentlich ein ganz normales Mädchen. Soweit Leute, die für Dragonball ins Kino gehen, als 'normal' zu bezeichnen sind. Ein Fan wie wir eben. Ich rief Sunny dazu und erklärte unserer neuen Bekanntschaft die Situation. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, unseren Ausführungen zu folgen. Schliesslich gewöhnte sie sich an den Gedanken, dass sie nun in einem Mitglied der Ginyuforce steckte.  
  
Toko: Mir ist so schlecht. Ich hab so komische Sinneseindrücke, das ist tausendmal schlimmer als die letzte Silvesterparty. Alles dreht sich und ich sehe gleichzeitig nach vorne und zur Seite. Das ist total verrückt.  
  
Sunny tippte mich an.  
  
Sunny: Wir müssen weiter. Sonst verpassen wir noch den Dragonball.  
  
Sie hatte recht, wir hatten keine Zeit für lange Überlegungen.  
  
Ravana: Ich würde sagen, du kommst mit uns, Toko. Ich trag dich und auf dem Weg erklär ich dir alles. Wir kommen hier schon wieder raus. Wir haben es gerade nur ein bisschen eilig. Und an die Sache mit den Augen gewöhnst du dich auch noch.  
  
Bevor Toko etwas Gegenteiliges erwidern konnte, hatte ich sie schon geschnappt. Wir hoben ab. Es war erstaunlich. Ich spürte ihr Gewicht kaum. Zum ersten mal entdeckte ich einen Vorteil dabei, Freezer zu sein. Diese Kraft war schon beeindruckend. Ich fragte mich, welche Fähigkeiten wohl noch in diesem Körper schlummerten, die darauf warteten von mir benutzt zu werden.  
  
Toko: Ist ja irre, ihr könnt echt fliegen.  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
Ravana: Das bringen wir Dir auch noch bei. Aber erstmal müssen wir die Dragonballs zusammen kriegen. Oh, und... Willkommen im Team. 


	5. Teil 5

Teil 5

Griffin: Ravana hat diesen Teil nicht miterlebt. Darum erzähle ich nun einfach mal an ihrer Stelle weiter. Wenn ich überlege, was in der Zwischenzeit so alles passiert ist, wird es wahrscheinlich noch öfter der Fall sein, dass ein anderer das Erzählen übernimmt. Was musste die blöde Kuh uns alle aber auch so in die Sch***** reiten... Aber ich sollte nicht so über meine Freundin sprechen. Auch wenn ich mir im Moment nicht mehr weiss, ob das was ich jetzt vor mir sehe noch meine Freundin ist. 

Evanda: Könntest du bitte mal bei der Chronologie bleiben?

Griffin: Ja. Also wo waren wir? Ach so, wir sollten die fünf Dragonballs holen. Das war im übrigen kein bisschen fair, dass Ravana und Sunny so einfach abgehauen sind und uns stehen liessen. Wir waren auch dementsprechend sauer, als wir uns auf den Weg machten. Ravana war es wohl ein bisschen zu Kopf gestiegen, dass sie in die Rolle des Erzschurken geschlüpft war. Da hatte sie uns doch glatt ohne jede Form von Absprache ausgebootet. Ich nahm mir ganz fest vor, mit ihr noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.

Trotzdem, wir brauchten erstmal die Dragonballs. Also flogen Evanda und ich mit Highspeed in Richtung der Scouteranzeige. Eins muss man der ganzen Sache lassen. So dahin zu brausen, ohne dass einen irgendetwas aufhalten kann, das ist schon ein irres Gefühl. Jetzt verstand ich auch, warum die Leute immer so vom Fliegen schwärmen.

Wir wussten auch, dass es mächtig knapp werden würde, die Leute mit dem siebten Ball waren auch ziemlich flott unterwegs. Dafür hatten wir die kürzere Strecke. Wir vermuteten, dass es sich bei unseren Konkurrenten um Krillin und Son Gohan handelte, vielleicht war ja auch Vegeta dabei, wenn sie sich schon verbündet hatten.

Evanda brachte es auf den Punkt.

Evanda: Also, wenn es nur Son Gohan und Krillin sind, haben wir Glück, wenn aber Vegeta dabei ist, dann sehe ich Schwarz. Mit den anderen Beiden kann man ja vielleicht noch reden, aber der? 

Habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass mir dieser dämliche Saiyajin wie nur was auf die Nerven geht? Nicht nur, dass die Weiber alle, aus welchem verrückten Grund auch immer, auf diesen Trottel standen, nein, der hinderte uns auch dran, nach Hause zu kommen und das fand ich gar nicht toll. 

Trotzdem, ich begreif' es nicht, Mädels was findet ihr alle an dem? Der Kerl ist doch das totale Arschloch. Ich versteh' Euch Frauen nicht. Von Euren Freunden verlangt ihr, dass wir romantisch sein sollen und humorvoll und geistreich und dass wir Euch am besten jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen und dann fahrt ihr ab auf einen Typen der genau das Gegenteil von alledem ist und dazu noch nicht mal hübsch ist...

Evanda, Sunny, Toko und Ravana: Hey, der sieht gut aus!

Griffin: Ich seh' besser aus.

Ravana: Na, wenn du das sagst.

Griffin: Wenigstens habe ich nicht diese bescheuerten Geheimratsecken. Und ich bin auch nicht zu klein geraten.

Ravana: Du wagst es, Vegeta zu lästern, Unseliger? Für diese Bemerkung machst du nächste Woche den Abwasch.

Griffin: Mach ich doch sowieso schon.

Evanda: Es reicht jetzt. Da Griffin dazu anscheinend nicht in der Lage ist, erzähle ich weiter. Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit und die streiten wegen Vegeta. Albern ist das. Also... 

Wir flogen und flogen und wussten, bald erreichen wir die Stelle, wo diese fünf Bälle versteckt liegen mussten.

Wir landeten und sahen uns um. Wir waren irgendwo zwischen Felsen. Das war nicht verwunderlich, denn wer die Freezerstaffel gesehen hat, weis dass die Zeichner nicht allzu kreativ waren, was die namekianische Umgebung betraf. Es gibt auf Namek nur zwei Landschaftsformen. Meer zum aufwirbeln und Felsen zum kaputt sprengen. Und zum Glück waren die Bälle nicht unter Wasser. Wir mussten wohl oder übel unter jeden Vorsprung und hinter jede Felsbiegung schauen.

Griffin: Ich komm' mir hier vor, wie bei der Ostereiersuche.

Evanda: Griffin, wir sollten uns jetzt besser verstecken.

Griffin: Wieso?

Evanda: Ich hab hier zwei blinkende Punkte im Scouter. Wir sind direkt auf dem einen blinkenden Punkt und der andere blinkende Punkt ist fast genau bei uns. Und jetzt überlappen sie sich komplett. 

Evanda starrte fasziniert auf die Anzeige ihres Scouters.

Griffin: So ein M- RUNTER!

Griffin: Ich gab Evanda einen Schubs und liess mich selbst hinter die Deckung einer Gruppe großer Steine fallen. Es zahlte sich aus, ein paar Jahre Kampfsport betrieben zu haben. Da war es kein Problem, sich abzurollen. Über uns sausten gerade drei Gestalten mit einer Mordsgeschwindigkeit hinweg. Zum Glück hatten sie uns nicht gesehen. Und noch besser, sie waren gar nicht gelandet.

Evanda: Hast du das gesehen? Die waren zu dritt.

Griffin: Dann sind wir also schon nach der Verbrüderung.

Evanda: Dann hätten sie doch jetzt alle Bälle. Vegeta hat doch schon die meisten gehabt und sie brauchten nur noch den Ball vom Oberältesten. Und den müssten sie jetzt auch haben.

Griffin: Aber dann hätten sie doch bestimmt angehalten, und versucht, Polunga zu rufen.

Evanda: Naja, nach der Anzeige fehlt ja noch ein Ball. Das müsste der sein, der... ich hab's, den hat Son Gohan Vegeta geklaut.

Evanda grinste, zufrieden mit ihrer Gedächtnisleistung.

Griffin: Und diesen Ball hatten sie doch schon aus dem See geholt, oder?

Evanda: Ja, sie haben ihn zu Bulma gebracht.

Griffin: Na da werden Ravana und Sunny ja eine Überraschung erleben. Ich wär' zu gern dabei, wenn Bulma die zwei zusammenkreischt.

Evanda: Bleiben wir beim wesentlichen. Ich wüsste gern, was die Guten jetzt vorhaben.

Griffin: Ist doch logisch, die holen jetzt den siebten Ball.

Evanda: Du meinst den, den Ravana und Sunny suchen?

Griffin: Oh,oh!

Evanda: Glaubst du, wir können die noch warnen?

Griffin: Dass sieht übel aus. Ravana und Sunny werden denen praktisch in die Arme laufen. Ich flieg besser mal hinterher.

Evanda: Und was willst du machen, wenn es Ärger gibt?

Griffin: Das seh' ich dann. Aber ich werde nicht meine Freundin Vegeta überlassen.

Evanda: Ach daher weht der Wind.

Griffin: Was? Was ist? Ach so, du meinst... du glaubst, ich wär... Ach, halt doch die Klappe.

Evanda: Du hast schon recht. Und ich komme mit. Immerhin geht es da auch um meine Schwester. Pfeif doch auf die Bälle.

Griffin: Ne, lass mal. Ich schaff' das schon allein. Die Bälle sind wichtig. So eine gute Gelegenheit bekommen wir nie wieder. Und schliesslich wollen wir auch irgendwann nach Hause.

Evanda: Dann werde ich ihnen folgen. Und du fliegst zum Raumschiff.

Griffin: Du hast das letzte Mal vor sechs Jahren Karate gemacht. Ich hab mehr Praxis. Glaub mir, ich kümmere mich um Sunny. Ich hol die Beiden da raus. Und wenn ich dafür allen guten Jungs den Arsch versohlen muss. Und ausserdem kennst du dich besser mit Computern aus.

Evanda: In Ordnung. Überredet. Du beschattest die Guten und ich bringe diese Bälle zum Raumschiff. Wenn ich rausfinde, wie ich die alleine tragen kann... Und dann haben wir noch ein Problem. Son Gohan braucht nur einen Blick auf seinen Radar zu werfen, und dann wissen sie, dass wir die Bälle haben. Vielleicht findest du ja eine Möglichkeit, dass Ding kaputt zu machen. 

Griffin: Na, du stellst ja Ansprüche.

Evanda: Versuch sie davon abzuhalten, den Radar zu benutzen. Ich bringe die fünf Dragonballs zum Raumschiff und während ich auf Euch warte, überlege ich, ob wir irgendwie den Dragonballradar austricksen können.

Griffin: Na dann, auf geht's.

Evanda: Viel Glück.

Ich flog los. Evanda sammelte in der Zwischenzeit die fünf Dragonballs ein. Nach einer halben Stunde suchen hatte sie sie gefunden und machte sich mit ihnen auf den Heimweg. Sie muss dabei ziemlich blöd ausgesehen haben.

Evanda: Und wie blöd ich ausgesehen hab. Einen hatte ich zwischen die Knie geklemmt und die anderen balancierte ich auf den Armen. 

Griffin: Und schliesslich kam sie beim Raumschiff an.

Evanda: Und da wartete auch auf mich eine Überraschung. Es ist vielleicht besser wenn ich zu erst...?

Griffin: Ok. Wenn du willst.

Evanda: Also, ich war auf dem Rückflug und kam mir wie schon gesagt mächtig dämlich vor, aber dann hatte ich es endlich geschafft. Als ich gerade dabei war, die Dragonballs abzuladen, kam jemand auf mich zu. Dieser jemand, war kein Geringerer als Spatzenhirn-Rikoom. Ich war völlig perplex. Und er kam zu mir herüber geschlendert und grinste breit.

Rikoom: Hallo Baata.

Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Ravana hatte leicht reden, von wegen, 'dann improvisiert ihr einfach'. Ich stand hier ganz alleine und vor mir ein riesiger Kerl der wahrscheinlich über mehr als ein Y-Chromosom verfügte und Steroide zum Frühstück ass. Also, jetzt musste ich beweisen, wie gut ich meine Rolle spielen konnte.

Evanda: Hallo, ähh Rikoom.

Rikoom grinste immer noch und schaute mich mit seinen kleinen, stumpfsinnigen Schweinsäuglein neugierig an.

Ich fühlte mich irgendwie in die Rolle eines Zoowärters gedrängt, der den Raubtierkäfig ausmisten muss. Nur, dass das Raubtier noch drin war.

Rikoom: Gut, dass du da bist. Wo seid ihr denn alle?

Oh,oh, eine Frage. Scheisse! Wo kam der Kerl überhaupt her?

Evanda: Die sind alle auf... Erkundungsmission.

Rikoom: Oh, ach so. Na dann. Und wo ist Freezer?

Evanda: Freezer macht... einen Spaziergang.

Rikoom: Oh, ach so. Und was macht er da?

Evanda: Wo?

Rikoom: Na, auf dem Spaziergang.

Evanda: Er ... foltert ein paar Namekianer, da hatte er heute mal Lust drauf.

Rikoom: Oh, ach so. Und was machst du hier?

Evanda: Ich soll für das Mittagessen sorgen. Foltern macht immer so hungrig, weisst du?

Rikoom: Oh, ach so. Na dann. Und was sind das für Kugeln?

Evanda: Das, ähh... Das sind AOK Gesundheitsbälle für den langen Rückflug. Zum draufsitzen. Damit wir keinen Wirbelsäulenschaden kriegen. 

Rikoom: Oh, ach so.

Ich konnte mich kaum noch halten. Der Kerl war so strunzdumm, dass ich langsam übermütig wurde. Zugegeben, mit den Gesundheitsbällen hatte ich ein wenig übertrieben. Aber das war egal. Dieser Schwachkopf glaubte einfach alles. (Höchstens Klugheit 6, oder so.) Ich kam mir vor, als ob ich mit einem Dreijährigen reden würde. Es fehlte bloß noch, dass er fragte, warum der Himmel bl-, ich meine, grün sei.

Ich hatte aber neben Rikoom noch ein ganz anderes Problem. Die Kugeln mussten weg und zwar aus dem Bereich des Radars hinaus. Ich setzte mich vor Freezers Raumschiff und dachte angestrengt nach. Aber so sehr ich mir auch den Kopf zerbrach, es wollte mir nichts einfallen. Ich hatte ja gehört, dass Flugzeuge unter dem Radar fliegen konnten, aber dieser Radar war ja nicht stationär und ausserdem am Boden. Manchmal jedenfalls. Und soweit ich wusste, wirkte er planetenweit. Um aus der Reichweite zu kommen, musste man wohl den Planeten verlassen. Aber wie sollte ich das denn hinkriegen? Nach zehn Minuten wurde ich aus meinen Überlegungen gerissen. Ein einzelner Gedanke schien es tatsächlich bis in Rikooms Grosshirn geschafft zu haben. Wahrscheinlich wunderte der sich gerade über die gähnende Leere, die ihn umgab.

Rikoom: Du, Baata.

Evanda: Ja?

Rikoom: Die Bälle passen doch gar nicht in unsere Kapseln. Da ist doch gar kein Platz, um drauf zu sitzen.

Der Idiot hatte doch tatsächlich die Lösung für mein Problem. Ich hätte vor Freude springen können. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war ich ihm sogar dankbar.

Evanda: Rikoom, du bist der grösste.

Rikoom: Echt?

Schlagartig wurde mir klar, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte.

Evanda: Ja, ähh, du bist der grösste von uns allen... also von der Ginyu force. Du bist sogar grösser als Captain Ginyu... jetzt körperlich gesehen, verstehst du?

Während ich mich selber reden hörte, verpasste ich mir innerlich eine Ohrfeige nach der anderen. Ich klang schon genauso beknackt wie Rikoom.

Rikoom: Ja, das stimmt. 

Er gab mir einen kräftigen Klaps auf die Schulter. Ich hatte Mühe, auf den Füssen zu bleiben.

Rikoom: Ich bin viel grösser als du, Baata.

Evanda: Ja, Rikoom, du bist viel grösser.

Rikoom: Ja, bin ich.

Evanda: Ja.

Rikoom: Ja.

Wir schwiegen. Dann hatte der Vollidiot eine Idee.

Rikoom: Du, Baata?

Evanda: Was?

Rikoom: Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Übungskampf. Es ist so langweilig auf die anderen zu warten. Ich will lieber irgendwas umhauen. Du nicht auch?

So ein Mist. Der Kerl hatte einen Aktionsstau. Und er wollte irgendwen verprügeln. In Ermangelung anderer Gegner würde das wohl ich sein. Ich musste mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen, um den Trottel zu beschäftigen. Und dann musste ich immer noch die Kugeln loswerden. Jeder Moment, der hier sinnlos verstrich, konnte bedeuten, dass Son Gohan auf uns aufmerksam wurde. 

Vielleicht konnte mir der Depp ja helfen. 

Ich will jetzt keine Rikoom-Fans beleidigen. Falls es solche Leute gibt. Aber der Typ war einfach ein kompletter Idiot. Genaugenommen waren doch in der Serie alle von der Ginyu force ziemliche Idioten, oder nicht? Wie dem auch sei, Rikoom war definitiv der dümmste. Und ich hatte ihn am Hals.

Evanda: Rikoom, hol mir mal eine Raumkapsel her.

Rikoom: Ist gut.

Er schob ab und kam flugs mit einer von diesen ungemütlichen runden Kapseln wieder.

Evanda: Sehr gut. Und jetzt legen wir die Kugeln da rein.

Wir verstauten die Dragonballs in der Kapsel. Jetzt kam der schwierigen Teil. Ich musste Rikoom dazu bringen, die Kapsel zu programmieren.

Evanda: Rikoom, stell doch bitte die Raumkapsel so ein, dass sie den Planeten im Orbit umkreist. Und mach es so, dass wir sie von hier unten jederzeit bedienen können.

Rikoom: Wieso?

Evanda: Freezer will das so.

Rikoom: Echt? Na dann.

Dann fing er tatsächlich an, die Kapsel zu programmieren. Ich sah ihm neugierig über die Schulter und gratulierte mir innerlich zu meiner Genialität.

Rikoom: Du Bata? 

Evanda: Ja?

Rikoom: Aber Freezer ist doch gar nicht da. Wie hat er dir dann den Befehl gegeben?

Ich fiel um. Einfach so. Das war ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl. Nicht so wie stürzen. Es war eher eine Geste. So wie Grimassen schneiden oder den Kopf schütteln. Es tat auch nicht weh, aber trotzdem lag ich erst einmal auf dem Rücken und hatte die Beine im 90° Winkel von mir gestreckt. Rikoom schien meine neue Körperhaltung nicht zu stören. Er war es wohl gewöhnt, dass die Leute hier so etwas öfter machten. Als ich wieder auf den Füssen war, sah er mich neugierig an.

Evanda: Mann! Das ist doch einfach! Freezer hat es befohlen, bevor er weg ging. Und jetzt mach flott. Denn wenn er zurück kommt und die Kugeln sind noch hier, dann wird er mächtig sauer.

Rikoom starrte mich noch einen Augenblick an, drehte sich zu der Raumkapsel und sagte nur:

Rikoom: Ach so, na dann.

Schon lag ich wieder auf dem Rücken. 

Langsam wurde es lästig. Kaum hatte ich mich wieder erhoben war Rikoom auch schon fertig. Ich hoffte, dass er wusste was er tat. Wenn der die Kapsel verbummelte, waren die Dragonballs futsch. Also fragte ich nochmal nach.

Evanda: Wenn wir die Kapsel jetzt starten, fliegt die auch wirklich in den Orbit? Also geht sie in eine Umlaufbahn um den Planeten?

Rikoom: Ja.

Evanda: Und wir können die jederzeit wieder runterholen?

Rikoom: Ja.

Evanda: Wie?

Rikoom: Mit dieser Fernbedienung.

Stolz hielt er ein kleines technisches Gerät nach oben. 

Evanda: Gibst du sie mir?

Rikoom: hier.

Er reichte mir das Gerät. Ich verstaute es sorgfältig unter meiner Rüstung. Dabei fand ich eine Tafel Schokolade. Es war schon erstaunlich, auf was man so alles in einer fremden Dimension stossen konnte. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie Baata seine Süssigkeiten transportierte verging mir der Appetit. Aber immerhin, er hatte eine Schokoladenseite. Ich beschloss, das Naschwerk zu behalten, man wusste ja nie.

Dann gab ich Rikoom die Anweisung, die Kapsel zu starten und er tat es sogar. Wir sahen dem Kondenzstreifen der Raumkapsel hinterher. 

Was war nun zu tun? Die anderen hatten sich noch nicht gemeldet. Plötzlich bekam ich grosse Angst, dass etwas schlimmes passiert sein könnte, dass meine Freunde in echten Schwierigkeiten steckten. Ich musste zu ihnen. So viel war klar. Aber wie wurde ich nur diesen Rikoom los?


	6. Teil 6

Teil 6

Schöööön. Wie wurde ich also Rikoom los? Sollte ich ihn auf irgendeine Mission schicken - oder nahm ich ihn einfach mit, für Muskeln war er ja zu gebrauchen. Wenn ich ihn einpackte und mit ihm auf Rettungsmission ging, musste ich einfach "Mach Vegeta fertig" sagen und er würde es tun... Oder zumindest versuchen. Eine andere Möglichkeit war, ihn auf das Raumschiff aufpassen zu lassen, weil sich hier ein paar lästige Helden rumtrieben, und man konnte ja nie wissen... Ich entschied, dass das die bessere Idee war, denn dann wussten wir zumindest, wo Rikoom war und konnten ihn umgehen oder holen, wie gerade genehm. 

Ausserdem würde Vegeta irgendwann ja auch das Raumschiff sprengen, und wenn Rikoom dann vor Ort war, wären die beiden fröhlich beschäftigt, ohne dass wir uns um den Muskelprotz Sorgen machen müssten.

So weit mein Plan. Als ich Rikoom einen entsprechenden Vorschlag machte, war der erst mal gar nicht begeistert. Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend keine Lust, sich allein im Raumschiff zu langweilen, während sich alle anderen beim Foltern amüsieren durften. 

  
Griffin sagte mir später, ich hätte mich nicht auf Diskussionen einlassen dürfen, sondern sagen müssen ‚Befehl ist Befehl', aber hinterher ist man immer schlauer. 

Ich versuchte es mit Logik: ‚Einer muss beim Raumschiff bleiben, als Wache, verstehst du?'

Ich versuchte es mit nett sein: ‚Jetzt komm schon Rikoom, es dauert auch nicht lange.'

Alles nützte nichts. 

Ehe ich dazu kam, mir eine weitere Taktik auszudenken, geschah etwas unerwartetes.

Mein Scouter zeigte mir etwas an. Ein einzelner sich bewegender Punkt und daneben eine Abfolge von eigenartigen Zeichen, die zu lesen ich nicht im Stande war.

Rikoom schien die selbe Anzeige zu bekommen. 

Rikoom: Schau mal, Baata, wir kriegen Besuch.

War das einer von unseren Leuten, also von der Gruppe? Ich traute mich nicht, Rikoom danach zu fragen. Oder war es vielleicht einer von den Guten? Hatten die vielleicht sogar Ravana und Sunny geplättet und waren jetzt auf dem Weg zu mir, weil sie die Dragonballs suchten? Oder war es Griffin, der mir Bescheid sagte, dass etwas schiefgegangen war?

Keine der möglichen Alternativen gefiel mir. Ich schaute fragend zu Rikoom, was der jetzt machte. Er stand siegessicher neben mir und starrte in den Himmel hinauf. Dann deutete er mit dem ausgestreckten Arm auf einen mikroskopisch kleinen Punkt, der tatsächlich schnell größer wurde. 

Als ich erkannte, wer es war, war ich mehr als erstaunt. Ihn hatte ich hier nun überhaupt nicht erwartet. 

Ravana: Du greifst gerade ziemlich vor. Bevor wir uns verzetteln, sollten wir mal lieber erklären was noch alles passiert ist. Kann ich noch ein Stück-? Danke, Griffin. Und wer weiss, wie lange ich noch so nett plaudern kann. 

Also, gut. Machen wir mal ein paar Stunden früher weiter. Und zwar da, wo Sunny und ich Toko aufgegriffen hatten.

Ravana: Wir flogen also weiter zielstrebig der Scouteranzeige hinterher. Irgendwann musste ja mal das Namekianerdorf mit dem See in Sicht kommen. Wir näherten und besagtem Punkt immer weiter an. Unsere Anspannung wurde immer größer. Schliesslich sagte uns die Technik, dass wir da sein mussten. Die Anzeige behauptete es steif und fest. Aber da war kein Namekianerdorf. Und schon gar kein See. Nur ein paar Klippen und Felsen.

Ich versaute meine Wahrnehmungsprobe gewaltig, aber Sunnys scharfe Augen liessen uns nicht im Stich.

Sunny: Schaut mal, da unten steht doch in Gebäude. Eins von diesen Toriyama Iglus.

Ravana: Du meinst ein Capsule-Haus?

Sunny: Ja genau. Da unten steht's doch. Bist du blind oder was?

Ravana: Ich seh nix. Da sind doch bloß Felsen.

Toko: Sorry Leute, aber ich kann kaum zwei Meter nach vorn gucken. Ich glaub ich brauch 'ne Brille.

Sunny: Ne, bloß eine andere Anatomie.

Toko: Ich weiss.

Ravana: Wo ist denn nun das Haus?

Sunny: Da... Daaha! Neben dem komischen Felsen dahinten.

Ravana: Ach jetzt wo Du es sagst. Jetzt seh' ich's auch. Das ist tatsächlich so eine HoiPoi Hütte. ... 

Hmmm. Es gab nur eine Person auf Namek, die mit diesen Kapseln arbeitete. Wir sahen und an und nickten.

Alle: Bulma!

Ravana: Toll, da unten ist jetzt Bulma. Und nun? was machen wir jetzt?

Sunny: Oh Mann, das muss in der Folge sein, wo die den einen Ball bei ihr zwischengelagert haben. Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht.

Ravana: Ich auch nicht. Ganz toll. Wir haben aber auch echt ein Glück, heute...

Sunny: Da bleibt nur eins. Wir müssen es ihr alles erklären und hoffen, dass sie uns hilft.

Toko: Ich habe ein Idee, wie ich mit den Augen klar komme. Wenn einer von euch mal einen Schal oder ein großes Tuch hätte...?

Ravana: Das glaubst Du doch nicht im Ernst, dass die uns hilft. Geh nur hin, wenn die Frau dich sieht, fällt sie doch gleich in Ohnmacht. Ne, wir müssen uns heimlich anschleichen.

Sunny: Och, menno. Ich hasse es, so groß und hässlich zu sein.

Toko: Habt ihr mir überhaupt zugehört? Also, ein Halstuch würde es wahrscheinlich auch schon tun.

Ravana: Obwohl, wenn sie in Ohnmacht fällt, dann könnten wir uns den Dragonball einfach nehmen. Dann wäre unser Problem immerhin gelöst.

Sunny: Das ist alles bloss deine Schuld, Ravana. Hättest du nicht so grossmäulig ‚Dragonball' gesagt, dann wäre ich jetzt kein widerwärtiges Alien.

Ravana: Jetzt mach aber mal halblang. Wenn hier einer Schuld ist, dann dieser Spinner Keman!

Toko: Hallooo! Ich bin auch noch da! Hört mir hier überhaupt einer zu?

Ravana: Ausserdem bin ich viel widerwärtiger als du, ja! Wenn hier einer die Arschlochkarte gezogen hat, dann ja wohl ich.

Sunny: Du spielst dich doch hier auf als der Chef! Wenn du nicht so voreilig entschieden hättest, dass wir uns trennen, dann wäre Evanda jetzt hier und die wüsste bestimmt viel besser, was zu tun ist.

Toko: Würde endlich mal jemand auf mich achten!!!

Ravana: Wir kommen auch sehr gut ohne Evanda aus. Und wenns dir nicht passt, wie ich die Dinge angehe, dann kannst du von mir aus auch abhauen! Oder gleich mal was sagen und nicht hinterher rumzicken.

Sunny: Du...!

Ravana: ‚Du' mich nicht an, klar! Ich habe auch die Schnauze voll, na und! Interessiert das vielleicht irgend jemand?

Toko: Hey! Ich habe gefragt, ob ihr mal ein Tuch für mich habt!!

Sunny, Ravana: NEEEEEIIIIIIN!!!!

Sunny: Sehen wir so aus, als hätten wir Tücher? Wir tragen doch bloss diese beknackten Rüstungen und Radlerhosen. Von Ravanas knappem Outfit will ich gar nicht erst reden.

Ich wurde rot.

Toko: Das ist kein Grund, mich anzuschreien, ja? Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ihr euch so dumm anstellt.

Ravana: Wie bitte? Pass bloss auf, was du sagst, beiss nicht die Hand die dich levitiert.

Toko: Willst du mich erpressen, blöde Kuh? Und im übrigen, bin ich ja wohl das widerlichste Alien, ihr zwei eitlen Schicksen.

Ravana: Sag das noch mal, du hässliche Kröte! Dir bring ich gleich Manieren bei!

Sunny: Da haben wir es. Du spielst dich schon wieder auf!

Da war sie schon die erste grosse Krise. 

Eine Krise verlangt, dass man einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Dass man nicht überstürzt handelt, sondern sich benimmt, wie ein verantwortungsvoller, vernünftiger Erwachsener.

Wir Rollenspieler wussten das. Wir benahmen uns trotzdem wie ein Haufen Fünfjähriger.

Was tun Heldengruppen am liebsten, wenn es Probleme gibt? Richtig. Sie fetzen sich ordentlich.

Als wir uns also in guter Rollenspielermanier gegenseitig die Schuld gaben, bekamen wir auch prompt die Quittung für unser unüberlegtes Verhalten.

Von unten drang eine kräftige Stimme zu uns hinauf.

"Hey, wer seid ihr Spinner? Was schreit ihr da so herum?"

Hatten wir geschrien? Wir sahen alle plötzlich ganz schuldbewusst aus. Jetzt, wo es zu spät war, begannen wir zu flüstern.

Ravana: Die Stimme kenne ich. Das ist Bulma. So ein Mist, jetzt hat sie uns bemerkt. Das mit der Heimlichkeit können wir wohl vergessen.

Sunny: Tut mir leid, dass ich euch angeschrien hab. Was machen wir nun?

Toko: Mir tuts auch leid.

Ravana: Mir auch. Jetzt müssen wir wohl Farbe bekennen und Deinen Plan durchziehen, Sunny.

Sunny: Das mit dem Anschleichen wäre vielleicht doch besser gewesen.

Ravana: Tja, vorbei ist vorbei.

Wir schwebten sacht nach unten. In Richtung einer wohlbekannten weiblichen Gestalt, die die angestrengt nach oben starrte. Sie konnte uns vermutlich noch nicht richtig erkennen. Ich war gespannt, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie uns aus der Nähe sah.

Während wir noch hinab glitten, lächelte Toko auf einmal.

Toko: Ein Gutes hat es. Bulma hat bestimmt einen Schal für mich.

Da war er wieder, der Schweisstropfen. Und nun sah ich ihn auch bei Sunny. Ich musste leise kichern. Auch wenn alles frustrierend war, das Ganze war schon sehr skuril und manchmal fast komisch.

Wir landeten. Vor uns stand sie. Die legendäre Bulma. Ihr blaues Haar reflektierte die unbarmherzige namekianische Sonne, welche auch immer.

Als wir nun endlich in voller Lebensgrösse vor ihr standen, wurden ihre grossen Mangaaugen noch um einiges grösser. Sie machte ein paar Schritte zurück. Ihre Hand fuhr zu Kehle und sie verzog die Lippen wie zum Schrei.

Sunny und ich nickten uns zu. Genau damit hatten wir gerechnet. Wo hatten wir uns da bloss wieder reingeritten?


	7. Teil 7

Teil 7

  


Da standen wir nun wie der Pizzabote vor einer verschlossenen Tür und starrten uns an. Man hätte die Luft zwischen uns und Bulma förmlich in Scheiben schneiden können.

Irgendwer musste irgendwas tun. Aber was? Erstaunlicherweise war es Toko, die etwas unternahm.

Toko: Ähh, Entschuldigung, Frau Briefs, dass wir hier so hereinplatzen, aber haben sie zufällig einen Schal für mich?

Bulma blinzelte verblüfft. Mit dieser Frage hatte sie ganz offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. Aber, mal ehrlich, wer hätte das schon in ihrer Situation?

Bulma: Du willst einen Schal? Warum denn das? Und wer seid ihr überhaupt?

Sunnys Wahrheitsliebe in allen Ehren, eins war klar. Wenn wir ihr sagten 'Guten Tag, wir sind Freezer und die Ginyuforce, man hält uns im allgemeinen für fiese Killer, aber eigentlich sind wir nur Opfer unseres schlechten Rufs... dann kam das vermutlich nicht so gut. 

Also sagte ich etwas das, genau betrachtet, nicht mal eine Lüge war.

Ravana: "Wir sind Freunde von Kulilin." 

Dazu nickte ich bestätigend. Bulma quittierte das mit einem erstaunten Blick. Sunny packte mich am Arm und zischte mir aufgebracht ins Ohr.

Sunny: Ravana, was soll denn das? Das stimmt doch gar nicht!

Ich zischte im gleichen Tonfall zurück.

Ravana: Natürlich stimmt es, oder magst Du Kulilin nicht ?

Sunny: Doch, schon...

Ravana: Na, also, dann kommt es doch hin. Wir sind seine Freunde, er kennt uns bloss nicht. Wir sind halt so was wie... wie heimliche Freunde, eben.

Indes hatte Bulma die Sprache wiedergefunden.

Bulma: Kulilin hat Freunde auf Namek? Ihr seht aber alle ganz schön eigenartig aus.

Ravana: Nun, wir.. ähh,... wir können da jetzt nicht so direkt was für. Was solls? Wir sind netter als wir aussehen.

Bulma: Tja....

Sie musterte uns immer noch zweifelnd. Doch ich beobachtete, dass der Ausruck des Misstrauens langsam aus ihren Zügen wich. Das musste man nutzen. Plötzlich sah ich wieder Chancen, ganz ohne Stress und Ärger an den Ball ranzukommen. Dafür musste ich entweder unsere komplizierte Lage ausführlich erläutern und auf Bulmas Mitleid hoffen, oder ich bog die Wahrheit ein kleines Stück. Nur so ein ganz klitzekleines. Eine Notlüge. Nichts weiter. Eigentlich fiel es gar nicht ins Gewicht. Aber anscheinend war ich die Einzige, die das so sah. 

Ravana: Ja, Kulilin schickt uns. Er braucht nämlich den Dragonball ganz dringend. Und da bat er uns, ihn bei dir abzuholen, weil er selbst nicht kommen kann.

Als ich dergestalt fortfuhr, trug mir das ein Stirnrunzeln von Sunny und ein empörtes "Hmph" von Toko ein. Zumindest liessen die zwei Ehrlichkeitsfanatiker mich ausreden.

Bulma: Was macht er denn? Warum kann er nicht selbst kommen?

Ravana: Weil er gerade kämpft und, und zwar mit... Vegeta, Hm, ja, genau! Mit Vegeta! 

Bulma: Er kämpft mit Vegeta?

Sie tat es wieder. Etwas, dass alle Leute in der Serie gern taten. Sie wiederholte das Offensichtliche. Eine gerade getroffene Aussage wurde in Dragonball ständig von mindestens einer Person sofort noch einmal wiederholt. In gleicher Weise spulte sich unser Dialog mit der blauhaarigen Holden ab.

Ravana: Ja, mit Vegeta. Der ist hinter den Dragonballs her. Das ist eine ganz üble Sache. Er will unsterblich werden. Darum muss Shenlong gerufen werden, bevor der Saiyajin an die Dragonballs kommt, weil Vegeta sonst unbesiegbar wird.

Genaugenommen war das alles keine Lüge. Vegeta wollte ja die Dragonballs für sich und Unsterblichkeit war ja auch sein Hauptziel. Dass er sich mit Krillin verbündet hatte, um Freezer zu besiegen, vergass ich geflissentlich. Meine Worte hatten die gewünschte Wirkung. Bulma zog erschreckt Luft ein und schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

Bulma: Der arme Kulilin. Der hat doch keine Chance gegen Vegeta. Der ist doch viel zu stark für ihn.

Ich nickte und machte ein ernstes Gesicht.

Ravana: Ja. Er ist viel zu stark. Kulilin und Son Gohan halten ihn auf, damit wir ihnen den letzten Dragonball holen können. Alle anderen haben sie schon beisammen, müssen Sie wissen. Wenn Veggi- ... ähh Vegeta, erst einmal unsterblich ist, dann ist alles vorbei. Dann ist er unbesiegbar.

In dem Moment als ich sagte, fiel Toko und Sunny alles aus dem Gesicht. Ich bemerkte meinen verräterischen Fauxpas im gleichen Augenblick und korrigierte mich sofort. Verfluchtes Fandom. Da schleichen sich Abkürzungen in den Sprachgebrauch... fehlte bloss noch, dass ich Piccolo als nächstes nannte. Ich sah zweifelnd zu Bulma. Wenn sie meinen verbalen Ausrutscher bemerkt hatte, konnten wir einpacken. Aber meine Sorge war unbegründet. Zu meinem grossen Glück war sie mit ihren Gedanken noch ganz bei der Unsterblichkeitsproblematik.

Bulma: Vegeta unbesiegbar...

Ravana: Das wäre schlimm.

Bulma: Es wäre furchtbar! Entsetzlich!

Ravana: Überaus furchtbar und entsetzlich.

Ich ertappte mich auch schon dabei, dass ich Sätze wiederholte. Demnächst fingen wir noch alle an, reihum den Namen einer Person zu rufen. Wie in diesen dramatischen Kampfszenen, wenn alle nach Son Goku brüllten. Aber vielleicht würde das ja auch noch passieren. Schliesslich gab es auch die Schweisstropfen. Langsam musste ich zum Punkt kommen. Vielleicht konnte ich Bulma ja einfach überrumpeln.

Ravana: Also, wir bräuchten dringend den Dragonball.

Bulma wäre nicht Bulma gewesen, wenn sie sich so einfach hätte rumkriegen lassen. Sie schaute plötzlich wieder sehr misstrauisch in die Runde.

Bulma: Woher soll ich wissen, dass ihr nicht lügt? Ihr könntet ja Sonstwer sein. Vielleicht gehört ihr ja sogar zu Vegeta.

Sunny konnte es sich wieder einmal nicht verkneifen. 

Sunny: Schön wärs.

Diesmal fiel mir alles aus dem Gesicht. Aber Bulma schien auch Sunnys, Dendeseidank geflüsterten Kommentar, nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. Sie war ganz auf mich konzentriert. Leider sah sie meine vorübergehende Entgleisung als Bestätigung ihrer Theorie.

Bulma: Ha! Ich wusste es! Ihr seid Spione!

Sie machte ein paar Schritte zurück, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte uns alle in ihrer wohlbekannten Art an. Ich musste die Situation irgendwie retten. Jetzt musste ich lügen, dass sich die Balken bogen. Am besten log es sich immer noch mit der Wahrheit. Ich sprach so lässig wie möglich.

Ravana: Nun, nehmen wir einmal an, Frau Briefs, dass wir tatsächlich die Bösen sind und Ihnen den Dragonball klauen wollen. Würden wir dann hier mit Ihnen reden? Bestimmt nicht. Die echten Schurken würden, wenn ich das jetzt mal so brutal ausdrücken darf, Sie, meine Teuerste, einen Kopf kürzer machen und sich dann nehmen, was sie wollen. Wenn wir in Wirklichkeit grässliche ausserirdische Monster wären, die die Weltherrschaft erobern wollen, dann würden wir uns doch wohl kaum die Mühe machen, Ihnen eine so komplizierte Lügengeschichte aufzutischen, oder?

Ha, ich sah, dass ich ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Sie stutzte.

Bulma: Ja, das kann schon sein...

Jetzt hiess es, weitermachen. Gleich hatte ich das Täubchen gefangen.

Ravana: Bedenken Sie doch einmal, liebe Frau Briefs, wie Ihre früheren Begegnungen mit bösartigen Extraterrestriern und anderen Übeltätern ausgefallen sind. Hat jemals einer mit Ihnen Konversation gemacht? Wohl kaum.

Bulma: Nun ja...

Ravana: Oder haben diese perfiden Personen nicht vielmehr versucht, Ihnen und Ihren Freunden in vorsätzlicher und heimtückischer Weise das Leben zu nehmen? Denken wir hier nur einmal an Pilaf, Radditz oder Piccolo als er noch böse war...

Toko: Hey, ich bin hier die Jurastudentin...

Sunny: So kanns gehen. Die ist jetzt in ihrem Element. Wenn Ravana erstmal anfängt, Sätze zu drechseln, dann hört sie so schnell nicht mehr auf damit.

Bulma: Also, das stimmt schon...

Ravana: Das lässt doch alles in allem nur einen logischen Schluss zu, der da heissen muss, liebe Frau Briefs, dass wir mitnichten Ihre Feinde sein können.

Die Beute war geschlagen. Bulma war von dieser Argumentation völlig überrumpelt. Wie gut, dass in DBZ noch nie ein Bösewicht mit Worten gekämpft hatte. Die Helden waren so schön leichtgläubig, weil sie es nicht gewohnt waren, dass man sie schamlos anlog.

Bulma: Ja, das stimmt schon. Wenn ihr wirklich meine Feinde wärt, hättet ihr mich ja auch überwältigen können.

Ravana: Ja, und bewusstlos schlagen, oder einfach umbringen.

Mensch, was war diese Frau naiv. Ich hätte mir kein einziges Wort geglaubt, aber wer so dumm war, den bestrafte- Zum ersten Mal wurde mir bewusst, welche Richtung meine Gedanken da einschlugen. Hatte ich wirklich gerade Befriedigung empfunden, Bulma ausgetrickst zu haben? Ich dachte ja selbst schon beinahe so hinterhältig wie Freezer. Nur, dass ich natürlich viel intelligenter war als er. Um Längen. Während ich so über den Kühlschrank vom Dienst nachdachte, fiel mir auf, wie schade es doch eigentlich war, dass Freezers Kraft und Kompetenz mit so einem bösen Geist gekoppelt waren. Was hätte er als Guter alles mit seiner Macht erreichen können? Und warum hatte sich da noch nie ein Fanautor Gedanken drüber gemacht? Meine Gedankengänge fanden ein jähes Ende als Toko wieder das Wort ergriff.

Toko: Also, bevor wir das Thema ganz vergessen, ich wäre Ihnen wirklich mehr als dankbar, wenn ich ein Tuch bekommen könnte, ich fühl mich doch so schlecht, wissen Sie?

Bulma: Wozu brauchst du das denn?

Toko setzte doch glatt zu einer Erklärung an. Wenn sie verriet, dass sie nicht mit ihrem eigenen Körper zu rande kam, würde Bulma wieder Verdacht schöpfen und alles war für die Katz. Das musste ich unterbinden. Leider hatte Sunny den gleichen genialen Gedanken. Wir platzen alle zugleich heraus.

Toko: Also, meine Augen-

Ravana: Er hat Halsschmerzen.

Sunny: Sie hat Mumps.

Clever! Ja, das machte die Sache erst so richtig glaubwürdig.

Bulma: Halsschmerzen, Augen, Mumps? Und warum einmal "er" und einmal "sie"? Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst. Was soll das alles?

Ich hätte Sunny und Toko in diesem Moment treten können. Diese Idioten hatten mir doch glatt die Tour vermasselt.

Sunny: Hey, was heisst hier Idioten? Wenn du bei Bulma nicht gelogen hättest, Ravana, dann...

Evanda: Sunny! Lass doch bitte Ravana ausreden, Du weisst ja dass sie im Moment nicht ganz die Alte ist. Also, bitte. 

Sunny: Schon gut!

Evana: Fahr fort, Ravana.

Ravana: 

Danke. Also, wo waren wir? Ach ja, die Zwei hatten mir einen fetten Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Bulma schaute wieder zweifelnd drein. Und dann sah sie uns missbilligend an. Sie traute uns jetzt noch weniger als vorher.

Bulma: Was soll das für eine Schmierenkomödie sein? Hä? Ich höre?

Ich sah zum Himmel und seufzte leise. Jetzt brauchten wir eine verdammt gute Ausrede. Irgendwie kam mir die Situation bekannt vor. Here we go again...


	8. Teil 8

Teil 8

Wir standen wieder am Anfang. Meine ganze schöne Überzeugungsarbeit war für Meister Quitte. Ich durfte von vorn beginnen. Aber zunächst musste ich unseren Ausrutscher ausbügeln. Ich trat hinter Toko und begann zu erklären.

Ravana: "Also, was das Geschlecht betrifft, das ist so. Sie sehen, dass unser lieber Freund hier ein Frosch, also gewissermaßen eine Amphibie ist. Seine Rasse hat kein Geschlecht. Stellen sie sich das vor wie bei einer Schnecke. Er...sie ... ist ein Zwitter.

Ich war sehr stolz auf mich. Vor allem über den Schneckenvergleich. Das musste sie mir doch einfach glauben. Sie hatte doch auch alles andere geschluckt.

Bulma: Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir das vorstellen will. 

Unser Technikgenie sah nachdenklich zu Toko.

Bulma: Also du hast kein richtiges Geschlecht? Du weißt nicht, ob du ein Junge oder ein Mädchen bist?

Toko starrte erst Bulma und dann mich ganz entsetzt an. "Nick einfach.", presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Toko wirkte kreuzunglücklich.

Toko: Das ist so demütigend.

Ravana: Spiel mit. Nick einfach.

Sie tat es. Bulma betrachtete uns erstaunt und ein klein wenig angeekelt. Wahrscheinlich stellte sie sich das mit den Schnecken nun doch vor. Nun konnte ich mit dem nächsten Punkt herausrücken.

Ravana: Er...Sie ist krank. Wir... sind nicht von hier und das Klima auf diesem Planeten bekommt ihr nicht. Und da vermuten wir, dass sie sich Mumps oder so etwas geholt hat.

Nun legte ich meine Hände an Tokos Wangen.

Ravana: Sehen sie doch nur, wie aufgequollen sein Gesicht ist. Naja, vielleicht haben wir Glück und es ist nur eine Erkältungskrankheit. Jedenfalls, geht es einher mit Halsschmerzen und die Augen tränen ihr auch.

Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen und gab, während ich auf Bulma einredete, Toko einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Ich musste irgendwie meinne Frust über ihr schlechtes Timing äußern. Natürlich tat ich es so, das Bulma es nicht wahr nahm. "Aua!" jammerte Toko, riss sich dann aber am Riemen. Unser Gegenüber deutete Tokos Aufschrei wieder einmal falsch. Diesmal hatte ich das beabsichtigt. Blaue Augen blickten Toko nun mitleidsvoll an. Daraufhin bewegte ich Tokos Kopf ein Stück nach rechts und links. Toko äusserte sich wunschgemäß.

Toko: "Lass das doch. Ich muss mich gleich übergeben. Mir ist doch schon schlecht."

Ein Seitenblick in Sunnys verkniffenes Gesicht verriet mir, dass sie alles tat um nicht lauthals loszulachen angesichts der Shownummer, die ich mit Toko abzog.

Toko war in ihrer neuen Gestalt ziemlich klein. Vielleicht weckte das Mutterinstinkte in Bulma. Vielleicht tat ihr das grüne Häufchen Elend auch einfach nur leid.

Bulma: Oh, du armes Ding. In dem Fall habe ich natürlich einen Schal für Dich. Und ein Glas Wasser. Willst du dich nicht ein bisschen ausruhen? Zwar gibt es hier auf Namek wohl keinen Arzt, aber du solltest dich hinlegen. Auf jeden Fall hole ich dir einen Schal. Wartet mal kurz.

Damit lief sie behende in das Iglu-Haus. Das war unsere Chance. Hektisch sah ich mich nach dem Dragonball um. Irgendwo zwischen Bulmas ganzen Technikkram, der hier verstreut lag, musste doch der Dragonball sein. Aber weit und breit keine Spur von der perfiden Kugel. Dann hörte ich Bulma rufen, dass sie gleich soweit sei. Ich fluchte. Es wäre so schön gewesen, aber das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit uns. Dann mussten wir uns wohl wieder aufs Reden verlegen. Aber ich war ja die einzige, die hier redete. Das musste sich ändern.

Ravana: Sunny, tu doch auch mal was. Wir müssen ihr klar machen, dass es dringend ist. 

Sunny: Und was soll ich da machen? Soll ich vielleicht auf Knien betteln, oder was?

Ravana: Lass dir was einfallen. Bist doch Rollenspieler, also spiel endlich deine Rolle, verdammt!

Zu mehr kam ich nicht, denn dann war Bulma wieder da und drückte Toko eine Tasse mit dampfendem Fencheltee und einen Schal in die Hand.

Toko: Danke.

Bulma: Austrinken!

Toko: Ich hasse Fencheltee.

Bulma: Ich sagte Austrinken. Das ist gesund.

Toko: Für Menschen vielleicht. Ich bin aber ein Frosch.

Sunny und ich sahen uns an. Diesmal hatten wir beide den charakteristischen verkniffenen Gesichtesausdruck. Ich nahm mir fest vor, Tokos letzte Bemerkung ihr bis an ihr Lebensende vorzuhalten. Sie fing anscheinend schon an, sich mit Guldo zu identifizieren. Was unsere gegenwärtige Situation betraf, war wieder eines ganz klar. So konnte das beim besten Willen nicht weitergehen. Am Ende verrieten wir uns noch, weil wir loskicherten. Bulma ließ sich diesmal nicht in die Ecke argumentieren. Toko zog eindeutig den kürzeren.

Bulma: Das ist mir egal. Ich habe den Tee gekocht und du trinkst ihn. Keine Widerrede!

Und Toko würgte folgsam den Tee herunter. Es war zwar ein wenig gemein, weil das alles auf ihre Kosten ging, aber Tokos Leidensmiene in Kombination mit Guldos Gesicht, war urkomisch. Wahrscheinlich lag unsere Heiterkeit aber nur daran, dass wir in dieser Situation einfach nicht lachen durften. Verbotene Früchte, sag ich nur. Dennoch, ich wollte nicht mehr um den heißen Brei herum reden.

Ravana: Danke für ihre Hilfe, Frau Briefs, aber wir brauchen jetzt den Dragonball. Das ist wirklich wichtig.

Bulma: Jetzt macht mal halblang. Sie... oder von mir aus auch er ist schwer krank und ihr wollt ganz eilig weiter? Kommt nicht in die Tüte.

Ravana: Bitte, es wird ihr beziehungsweise ihm bald besser gehen. Hauptsache, sie bekommt etwas zum halswärmen. Das ist die empfindlichste Stelle bei ihrer Art. 

An dieser Stelle fiel mir auf, dass Guldo gar keinen Hals hatte. Naja, mir war das prinzipiell egal. Ich laberte einfach weiter.

Ravana: Und jetzt müssen wir wirklich ganz dringend los.

Bulma: Keine Hektik, bitte.

Ich sah hilfesuchend zu Sunny. Was konnte ich denn noch sagen? Mir fiel nichts mehr ein. dann tat Sunny etwas, das mich sehr überraschte. "Ahhhh.", stöhnte sie während sie die rechte Hand an die Stirn legte. Bulma wendete sich zu ihr.

Bulma: Was ist denn mit dem los? Ist der jetzt etwas auch krank?

Ich konnte nur verständnislos die Schultern heben, denn ich hatte ja auch keine Ahnung, was da lief.

Sunny: Uhhhh! Ohhhh!

Bulma: Was hat er denn nur?

Sunny: Die Auren....

Bulma: Welche Auren?

Sunny: Der Kampf... oh Gott!

Bulma: Was??

Sunny: Ich spüre Kulilins und Son Gohans Aura. Sie werden immer schwächer. Uhhhh. Lange...lange werden sie Vegeta wohl nicht mehr stand halten können....

Bulma: Kulilin? Son Gohan? Oh Gott!

Sunny: Es ist so schrecklich...

Bulma: Tut doch was!

Bulma fuhr zu mir herum. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich begriffen, worauf Sunny hinaus wollte mich schon entsprechend in Pose geworfen.

Bulma: Du da! Fühlst Du das auch?

Ravana: Ich spüre ganz deutlich, dass ihre Lebensenergien von Minute zu Minute schwächer werden.

Bulma: Dann fliegt hin und helft ihnen!

Toko tippte Bulma an.

Bulma: Was??

Toko: Den Dragonball, bitte.

Bulma: Uh, oh, ja natürlich. Sofort.

Und wie der Wind eilte sie von hinnen, um uns die magische Kugel zu besorgen. Anscheinend hatten wir sie gehörig erschreckt. Flugs war sie wieder da und drückte Sunny den Dragonball in die Hand.

Bulma: Hier ist er. Und jetzt seht zu, dass ihr zu dem Kampf kommt.

Ravana: Danke Frau Briefs, sie haben wahrscheinlich gerade ein paar Leben gerettet. 

Dann schnappte ich mir Toko. Sunny hatte den Ball schon unter den Arm geklemmt. Wir hoben ab, bevor es sich die launische Schöne noch einmal anders überlegen konnte. Man sollte sein Glück eben nie auf die Probe stellen. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte meinen eigenen Rat auch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt beherzigt. Während wir immer höher stiegen, winkten wir Bulma noch einmal und brüllten ein höfliches "Dankeschön" zu ihr herab. Dann starteten wir durch und im Nu waren die Iglu-Hütte und ihre Bewohnerin aus unserem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Ravana: Das ist gerade noch mal gut gegangen, was Leute?

Sunny: Das kannst Du laut sagen.

Nach einigen Minuten Flugzeit bat Toko uns, kurz anzuhalten, damit sie sich die überflüssigen "Seitenaugen" zu binden konnte. Der Wunsch wurde gewährt.


	9. Teil 9

Kapitel 9

  


  


Während wir nun also friedlich vor uns hin schwebten und Toko mit dem Schal hantierte, überlegte ich, wie wir nun weitermachen sollten. Wenn die anderen Beiden die 5 Bälle nun geholt hatten brauchten wir noch einen. Aber wo war der doch gleich? Naja, das bekamen wir schon noch hin, dachte ich mir. 

Aber was dann? Dann brauchten wir das Drachenpasswort und ausserdem mussten wir uns dringend die verdammten Helden vom Leib halten. Es war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Son Gohan uns mit dem Dragonballradar zu Leibe rückte. Und Son Goku war ja auch schon auf dem besten Wege hierher. Ob die uns glaubten, dass wir eigentlich nur harmlose Touristen waren? Ich bezweifelte, dass sie mit uns für ein Gruppenfoto posieren würden. Und selbst wenn wir Goku und Co. überzeugen konnten... Vegeta war ja auch noch da. Und bei dessen Hass auf Freezer war es extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass er mitspielte. Und selbst wenn er uns glaubte, würde er womöglich noch die Gelegenheit nutzen, um sich Unsterblichkeit oder weiss der Himmel was zu wünschen und uns mal eben in die nächste Dimesion zu blasen. Und so kamen wir auch nicht nach Hause. 

Argumentieren war mir zu unsicher. Wenn ich bedachte, wie lange wir gebraucht hatten, um einen klitzekleinen Ball von Bulma zu erbetteln, dann würde es Jahre dauern um den Kriegern unsere Situation zu erklären. Nein! Ich war ganz sicher. Wir brauchten dringend handfestere Argumente. Oder die Saiyajins verspeissten uns in Kürze zum Frühstück. Wir brauchten irgendwas, das sie davon abhielt, uns anzugreifen. Irgendwas, das Son Goku und den anderen lieb und teuer war... 

Mir kam eine Idee. Ich bezweifelte nur, dass Sunny und Toko dabei mitmachen würden. Die beiden hatten sich schon wegen der lausigen Notlügen so quer gestellt. Sunny war für diese Aktion definitiv zu ehrlich und Toko... konnte ich nicht einschätzen. Besser sie war nicht dabei, als dass sie mir dann aus unangebrachtem Ehrgefühl in den Rücken fiel. Also musste ich die Beiden mal kurz loswerden, um meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Nur mit welcher Ausrede?

  


Ravana: Du, Sunny?

Sunny: Was ist?

Ravana: Könntest du mit Toko schonmal vorfliegen? Ich muss noch mal wohin, wo selbst Erzschurken allein hingehen.

Sunny: Du bist ja drauf wie ein Konfirmant. Wir waren doch vorhin schon.

Ravana: Das war vor STUNDEN! Und ausserdem wirst du mir ja nicht vorschreiben wollen, wann ich wohin muss. Ne, ne. Bring mal lieber Toko zum Raumschiff. Denn wenn die andern schon zurück sind, wundern die sich bestimmt wo wir bleiben und machen sich Sorgen.

Sunny: Wir können doch auf dich warten, dass dauert doch nicht ewig.

Ravana: Sunny! Du willst doch nicht, dass deine SCHWESTER sich deinetwegen Sorgen macht. Sie wäre bestimmt sauer, wenn wir sie hängen liessen. Also bring ihr Toko und den Ball, dann kannst du ihr schon mal die Neuigkeiten erzählen und ich komme gleich nach.

Sunny: Verstehe ich nicht. Wie lange denkst du denn, dass du brauchst?

Ravana: Lange genug, verdammt. Ich kann nicht unter Druck, verstehst du? Ich brauche meine Ruhe dafür.

Sunny: Ok, ok, ok. Schon gut. Ich fliege. Aber beeil dich, ja?

Toko: Ich werde hier wohl überhaupt nicht gefragt.

Ravana, Sunny: Nein!

  


Dann reichte ich Toko an Sunny weiter. Die beiden flogen davon und verschwanden aus meinem Sichtbereich. Ich wartete noch einen kurzen Augenblick und als ich sicher war, dass sie nicht mehr zurückkommen würden, drehte ich um und flog zurück in die Richtung aus der ich gekommen war.

Schliesslich schwebte ich wieder über dem Kapselhaus. Ich landete. 

  


Ravana: Bulma?

  


  


  


Evanda: Jetzt bin ich aber wieder dran, Ravana. Jetzt greifst du nämlich gerade vor. Bedenke, bei mir ist ja in der gleichen Zeit auch so einiges passiert. Vielleicht sollten die Leute das wissen, bevor du weitermachst.

Ravana: Ja, stimmt schon Evanda. Hast ja recht. Also mach du erstmal weiter. Griffin, gib mir bitte noch eins von den Stückchen. Wie viele haben wir davon eigentlich noch? 

Griffin: Lange reichen die nicht mehr.

Ravana: Dann sollten wir mit unserer Erzählung mal schnell weitermachen, wer weiss wie lange ich noch durchhalte.

  


Evanda: Bin ja schon dabei....

  


  


  


Evanda: Also während die anderen in der Weltgeschichte rumgondelten, Griffin hinter den Helden her, und Ravana, Sunny und Toko hinter dem Dragonball, hatte ich nach wie vor den Trottel am Hals. Und nun bekamen wir auch noch Besuch. Und was meint ihr, wer da kam. Nail landete direkt vor uns. Ich machte ein langes Gesicht. Dafür freute sich Rikoom wie ein Kind unterm Weihnachtsbaum.

  


Rikoom: Oh toll, Baata, ein Namekianer. Ganz für uns allein. Und der kommt auch noch freiwillig her.

Evanda. Den hat uns bestimmt Freezer geschickt, damit wir auch was zum Vergnügen haben...

Rikoom: Meinst du echt?

  


Ich fiel um. Es war schon zum Weinen mit dem Mann. Er hielt Sarkasmus wahrscheinlich für ein Kompott. Während ich mich hochrappelte, näherte sich Nail uns. Ihr wisst doch alle noch, wer das war, oder? Also, Nail war der Gehilfe oder Beschützer vom Oberältesten auf Namek. Der sich dann später mit Piccolo vereinigt- also ihr wisst schon, wen ich meine. 

  


Tja, und genau dieser Kerl kam nun mit einem dicken Schweisstropfen und einem peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck zu mir, während ich mich mal wieder vom Boden aufkratzte.

  


"Kann ich Dich kurz sprechen?" fragte er ohne Umschweife.

  


Ich war baff. Kein "Was sucht ihr auf Namek, ihr feigen Mörder?" Kein "Ich werde euch jetzt töten!" nur ein lapidares "Kann ich Dich kurz sprechen?"

Und das fragte er mich??? Seinen Feind? Da war doch etwas faul. Oberfaul. Diese Szene hatte es ausserdem nie in der Serie gegeben. Baata und Nail waren sich nie begegnet, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte. Die Geschichte lief also anders ab. Und anscheinend nicht nur von unserer Seite aus. Das wurde mir in diesem Moment klar. Verdattert und von meinen Erkenntnissen verwirrt, nickte ich.

  


Evanda: Ja, sicher.

Rikoom: WAS??? Du willst doch nicht im Ernst mit dem Namekianer reden, Baata?

Evanda: Halt die Klappe, Rikoom, wenn sich Erwachsene unterhalten.

Rikoom: Was?

Evanda: Nichts, nichts. 

Rikoom: Aber wieso willst du denn mit dem Namekianer reden?

Evanda: Weil ich eben will. Und jetzt bleibst du hier und ich rede mit ihm.

Rikoom: Freezer wird das aber nicht gefallen.

Evanda: Wenn Freezer das nicht passt, was ich tue, dann bekommt Freezer nie wieder sein Netzwerk von mir repariert. Und Beta-lesen tue ich seine Geschichten dann auch nicht mehr.

Rikoom: Was?

Evanda: Vergiss es, ich phantasiere.

Rikoom: Baata, bist du vielleicht krank?

Evanda: Wenn du so weitermachst, werd' ich's.

  


Ich bemerkte an mir eine ungewohnte Aggressivität. Dabei war ich doch eigentlich ein ganz friedlicher Mensch. Aber was musste Rikoom ausgerechnet jetzt einen Funken von Verstand entwickeln, wo ich diesen Nail brauchte. Lebend! Wenn ich Rikoom nicht stoppte, konnte ich danach eine Leiche befragen und Totenbeschwörungen sind noch nie meins gewesen. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren.

  


Evanda: Also, Rikoom. Ich rede jetzt mal kurz mit dem Namekianer, dann weiss ich was er will. Sollte er kämpfen wollen, überlass ich den Kampf dir, ok. Aber ansonsten lässt du ihn erstmal in Ruhe bist Freezer zurück kommt. Sie, ähhh, ich meine, ER, weiss dann schon was zu tun ist.

Rikoom: Ok, Baata. Aber wenn er will, dann krieg ich meinen Kampf.

Evanda: Ja, Rikoom, wenn er will, dann kriegst du deinen Kampf

Rikoom: Oh, toll! Ein Kampf! Ja! Ein Kampf!

  


Nail und ich tauschten einen verstehenden Blick. Ihm war Rikooms Verhalten anscheinend genauso peinlich wie mir.

  


Ohne uns bewusst verabredet zu haben, gingen wir beide einhellig hinter eine Felsbiegung, außerhalb von Rikooms Hörweite. Ich setzte mich nervös auf einen Stein und wartete darauf, dass Nail mir sagte, was er von mir wollte. Aber der Namekianer starrte mich nur stumm an. Ich erwiderte den Blick fragend. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, stellte er fest:

  
"Du bist nicht Baata." 

  


Leugnen hatte keinen Zweck, ich hatte mich sowieso schon durch meine Friedfertigkeit, verraten, die ein Mitglied der Ginyu Force bestimmt keinem Einheimischen gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hätte.

  


Evanda: Tja. ... Also .... das kann man so nicht sagen. Ich ... also.... woher weißt Du das eigentlich?

Nail: Das ist offensichtlich. Außerdem bin ich ja deinetwegen hier.

Evanda: Meinetwegen?

Nail: Der Oberälteste schickt mich, um dich und die anderen zu suchen.

Evanda: Die anderen?

Nail: Deine Freunde.

Evanda: Oh.

Nail: Ihr sollt zu ihm kommen.

Evanda: Er weiß... wer wir sind?

Nail: Ja.

Evanda: Oh. ... Woher? Und was ist überhaupt los? Weiß er warum wir hier sind?

  


Nail stand auf.

  


Nail: Das muss warten. Du und Deine Freunde, ihr müsst zum Oberältesten kommen und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Dann werdet ihr alles erfahren.

Evanda: Die anderen sind aber alle nicht hier.

Nail: Dann flieg ihnen entgegen und sag ihnen Bescheid. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr mit dem Oberältesten sprecht, BEVOR ihr etwas unternehmt.

Evanda: Was meinst du mit "unternehmt"?

Nail: Es ist ganz wichtig. Ihr dürft die Kräfte der Körper in denen ihr steckt nicht anwenden. Und vor allem deine Freundin nicht. Die in Freezers Körper steckt. Sie darf sich unter keinen Umständen verwandeln oder kämpfen. Hast du das verstanden? Unter keinen Umständen!

Evanda: Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Was geschieht denn sonst?

Nail: Später. Ich kann nicht lange bleiben, ich muss zum Oberältesten zurück. Er ist schutzlos ohne mich. Gib mir deinen Scouter.

  


Ich kam der Aufforderung nach. Nail hantierte mit dem Gerät herum. Es klickte und piepste und summte. Nach einer Weile nickte er. 

  


Nail: Ich habe die Koordinaten unseres Unterschlupfs in Deinen Scouter programmiert. Wenn du deine Freunde eingesammelt hast, dann fliegt ihr SOFORT dahin. Und versucht, allen anderen hier auf diesem Planeten aus dem Weg zu gehen.

  


Nail begann bereits zu schweben.

  


Nail: Und lasst Euch auf keinen Fall in Kämpfe verwickeln. Und pass gut auf deine Freundin auf, die in Freezer steckt. Sie befindet sich in großer Gefahr.

  


Mit diesen Worten startete er durch und war Sekunden später nur noch ein leuchtender Streif am Horizont. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich zu Rikoom zurück. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten, und warum war Ravana in Gefahr? Ich musste etwas tun. Dringend.

  


Also überredete ich Rikoom irgendwie, beim Raumschiff zu bleiben und machte mich auf die Suche nach meinen Freunden. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass Licht ins Dunkel kam.


	10. Teil 10

Liebe Leser, 

  


Wir haben euch nicht vergessen, aber wir hatten einiges zu Tun. Heute Nachmittag (2.2.03) kommt auf jeden Fall Alphas Probleme 9 (Recherche II). Wenn wir es schaffen, folgt dann kurz vor Mitternacht das neue Zeitreisen-Kapitel, in dem Vegeta sich irgendwie eigenartig benimmt...

  


Viel Spass beim Lesen,

  


TheaEvanda und Ravana

  


  


  


Kapitel 10

  


  


Evanda: Der Scouter zeigte mir an, dass sich zwei Personen mit einem Dragonball in meine Richtung bewegten. Ich hoffte sehr, dass es Ravana und Sunny waren. Ich hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, dass es sich um Kulilin und Konsorten handelte, weil die doch schon Vegeta im Schlepp hatten und demnach zu dritt hätten sein müssen.

  


Also machte ich mich auf den Weg und flog ihnen entgegen. Natürlich nicht bevor ich noch eine Debatte mit Rikoom ausgefochten hatte.

  


Evanda: Rikoom, ich muss jetzt gehen.

Rikoom: Und wo ist der Namekianer? Du hattest mir einen Kampf versprochen.

Evanda: Später, Rikoom. Das machen wir ein andermal, ja? 

Rikoom: Och nö! Ich will aber kämpfen.

Evanda: Du, ich muss jetzt echt ganz dringend los. Ich habe gerade einen Befehl vom Kommandanten bekommen.

Rikoom: Und was ist mit mir? Habe ich auch einen Befehl? Darf ich kämpfen?

Evanda: DU sollst das Raumschiff bewachen. Anweisung von Ginyu.

Rikoom: Wieso muss ICH das Raumschiff bewachen, ich bin doch der Stärkste Kämpfer nach dem Kommandanten? Warum darfst du denn Spaß haben und ich nicht?

Evanda: Ähhh... weißt du... Rikoom. Ich... Ich habe eine total... laaaangweilige Mission. Richtig ätzend. Genau, völlig ätzend. Öde. Doof. Zum Kotzen.

Rikoom: Darfst du denn nicht kämpfen?

Evanda: Nein, der Kommandant hat es mir verboten. Ich muss was... auskundschaften. Und zwar heimlich. Hm, ja, genau.

Rikoom: Oh, ach so, na dann.

Evanda: Aber du. Du sollst das Raumschiff bewachen, das ist ein gaaaanz wichtiger Auftrag. Der ist soooo wichtig, weil die Namekianer vielleicht einen Ausfall planen. 

Rikoom: Oh ha. Einen Ausfall. Die mach ich doch mit links platt.

Evanda: Eben. Denn, wenn sie das tun, braucht es einen, der das Raumschiff verteidigt. Oder stell dir nur vor, Vegeta kommt hierher und versucht, uns das Raumschiff zu klauen. Dann musst du ihn ordentlich verdreschen, klar?

Rikkom: Vegeta? Vegeta kommt hier her? Toll! Soll der nur kommen. Den Verräter mach ich doch total locker fertig.

  


Ich klopfte Rikoom bestätigend auf die Schulter. Seine Miene hatte sich bereits wieder aufgehellt. 

Rikoom auf Vegeta und die Namekianer zu hetzen war zwar irgendwie gemein, aber was sollte ich machen? Namekianer würden schon keine hier aufkreuzen, denn im Gegensatz zu den Besatzern, waren die Einheimischen ja recht intelligent und kein bisschen lebensmüde. Und was Vegeta betraf... der konnte das im Zweifel schon ab. Und so sehr ihn Ravana und Sunny auch verehrten, er stellte nunmal eine Gefahr für die Gruppe dar. Ich sah nochmal prüfend zu Rikoom. Er stand da mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. Endlich hatte ich den richtigen Ton getroffen.

  


Rikoom: Und den Auftrag, den bekomme ich, weil es so wichtig ist.

  


Ich schaute so betrübt wie ich konnte. Innerlich tanzte ich Samba. Gleich war ich Rikoom, meinen ganz persönlichen Plagegeist, los. 

  


Evanda: Genau. Ich wollte es ja auch machen, um mir Ruhm und Ehre zu verdienen, aber der Kommandant hat gesagt, dass er nur DIR vertraut.

  


Rikoom salutierte vor der Luft und einem imaginären Captain Ginyu.

  


Rikoom: Wir sind die fünf Finger an Freezers starker Hand. Ich werde den Kommandanten nicht enttäuschen. Ich bewache das Raumschiff.

  


Am liebsten hätte ich jetzt "Strike" gebrüllt. So einfach war das also. Isumi hätte Rikoom wahrscheinlich noch viel schneller ruhig gestellt. Immerhin lernte sie, mit kleinen Kindern umzugehen. Ohne noch groß Zeit zu verlieren, erhob ich mich in die Lüfte und sauste von dannen, der Scouteranzeige hinterher.

  


Auf halber Strecke sah ich schließlich ein paar Punkte am Horizont. Bald erkannte ich Sunny an ihrem schönen charakteristischen Lila. Gottseidank, es ging ihr gut. Nach Nails dunklen Andeutungen, hatte ich mir nicht wenig Sorgen gemacht. Dann stellte ich fest, dass Ravana nicht bei ihr war. Was war da passiert? Und was schleppte Sunny da alles mit sich? 

Kurz darauf sah Sunny mich auch und mit einem lauten: "Hey, Schwester! Wie gehts?" raste sie freudig auf mich zu.

Als wir endlich voreinander in der Luft schwebten, fiel ich ihr erst einmal erleichtert um den Hals. Was immer passiert war, wenigstens ging es meiner kleinen Schwester gut.

  


Evanda: Schön, dich wieder zusehen. Ich hab' mir schon Sorgen gemacht.

Sunny: Hey, lass das doch. Mensch, bist du vielleicht sentimental heute. Was soll den schon passiert sein?

Evanda: Sag mal, ist das nicht Guldo?

Sunny: Nö. Sie sieht nur so aus wie Guldo. Das ist Toko.

Toko: Hi.

Evanda: Was, noch einer?

Sunny: Ja, sie ist auch ein DBZ-Fan. Keman hat sie auch hierher gebracht. Eigentlich wollte sie ins Kino.

Evanda: Oha. Ich bin Evanda. Hast du eine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht, Toko?

Toko: Nein, leider nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht mehr als ihr.

Evanda: Warum hast du enn einen Schal um?

Toko: Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Hat mit den zusätzlichen Augen zu tun.

Evanda: Oh, ich verstehe.

Sunny: Schau mal, wir haben den nächsten Dragonball, habt ihr die anderen gefunden?

Evanda: Ja, gefunden und gut versteckt. Mein Scouter zeigt sie nicht mehr an. Dann dürfte der Dragonballradar das hoffentlich auch nicht können.

Sunny: Wow. Wie hast du denn das geschafft? 

Evanda: Es geht nichts über Satellitentechnik.

Sunny: Satelliten?

Evanda: Mal was anders. Wo ist Ravana?

Sunny: Die ist für kleine Kühlschränke. Und wo ist Griffin?

Toko: Wer ist Griffin?

Sunny: Ein Freund. Er steckt in Cheeses Körper. Und er hasst es.

  


Sunny kicherte.

  


Toko: Oh. Ich wäre auch gern Cheese. Ob man tauschen kann? Vielleicht will er ja lieber Guldo sein?

Sunny: Ich könnte vielleicht tauschen. Immerhin bin ich Captain Ginyu.

Toko: Stimmt, der konnte das.

Evanda: Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Probier es ja nicht!

Sunny: Aber wieso denn? Es wäre doch ein Riesenspaß. Ich könnte ja mal versuchen, mit Vegeta Körper zu tauschen. ... Oh, Wahnsinn, was für eine Idee. Dann wäre ich Vegeta, der schönste und beste Krieger im Universum. Wäre das nicht irre?

Evanda: Nein! Das wäre gar nicht irre. Bist du am durchdrehen, oder was? Wie kommst du nur auf solche Ideen?

Sunny: Immer mit der Ruhe. Man wird ja wohl träumen dürfen. 

Evanda: du und Ravana ihr träumt doch schon viel zu oft von Vegeta.

Sunny: Hach, Vegeta....

Toko: Ja, Vegeta...

  


Die beiden hatten doch tatsächlich Sterne in den Augen. Es sah nicht gesund aus. Aber wir waren ja Animefiguren. Ich wurde gleich darauf daran erinnert, dass ich nun auch eine war, denn ich fiel wieder einmal um. Mitten in der Luft! Fragt nicht, wie das ging. Es ging eben. 

  


Sunny: Hoffentlich treffen wir nachher mal Vegeta. Das wäre schön.

Toko: Oh ja, Vegeta in Spandex... Hoffentlich treffen wir ihn.

Evanda: Hoffentlich zwischen die Augen! Wischt euch die Sabberfäden ab und hört auf zu spinnen.

  


Langsam begann ich Griffin zu verstehen. Wenn Ravana auch nur halb so schlimm war, wie diese beiden da, dann war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er Vegeta zu gern über den Jordan schicken wollte. Mir ging er auch schon gewaltig auf die Nerven. Die beiden Träumerinnen hörten mich offensichtlich nicht. Ihre Gedanken, waren ganz wo anders. Und als ich den beiden so zuhörte, schien sich ihre Intelligenz gerade der von Rikoom anzunähern. Die Sternchen funkelten immer noch in ihren Augen. 

  


Toko: Oh, das wäre ja toll. Wenn du Vegeta bist, zeigst du mir dann mal den Final Flash?

Sunny: Klar. Mach ich. 

Toko: Dann würde Bulma auf dich stehen.

Sunny: Ich wäre ein Frauenschwarm. Das wäre ja krass. Dann müsste ich auf mich selber stehen. 

Toko. Ihhh.

Sunny: Woran du gleich wieder denkst. Pha.

  


Fassungslos hörte ich dem Geplapper der Beiden zu. Mein ganzer Kopf schwirrte. Diese Überlegungen waren krank. Ich wartete nur darauf, dass mich jemand anwies, auf geistige Stabilität zu würfeln. Irgendwann wurde es mir zu bunt.

  


Evanda: ES REICHT JETZT! Auf was für einem Drogentrip seid ihr eigentlich? Rokuju würde euch jetzt bestimmt fragen, ob ihr die Drogen von Dr. Briefs Katze geschluckt habt. Gehts euch noch gut?

Sunny: Oh, was ist denn? Mach mal nicht so einen Stress. Es läuft doch alles prima.

Evanda: Nein! Es läuft gar nicht prima. Ich habe mit Nail gesprochen. Er meinte, wir wären in großer Gefahr. Und, dass vor allem Ravana was zustoßen könnte. Und um Griffin mache ich mir auch Sorgen. Ich dumme Kuh hab ihn auch noch den Guten hinterhergeschickt.

Sunny: Du hast mit Nail gesprochen?

  


Endlich benahmen sich die zwei wieder halbwegs normal.

Ich setzte Toko und Sunny über die Ereignisse am Raumschiff in Kenntnis. Und über die Aufforderung, so schnell wie möglich zum Oberältesten zu kommen. 

Wir beschlossen, Ravana einzusammeln. Griffin konnte schon auf sich aufpassen. Und wir wollten uns kein zweites Mal trennen. Die Trennung hatte uns nur Ärger gebracht. Wie recht wir doch hatten. Nur war es jetzt leider schon zu spät für solche Überlegungen. Das Unglück hatte bereits seinen Lauf genommen. Eilig machten wir uns auf den Weg zu Ravana.

  


Evanda: Und bist du sicher, dass sie nur auf Klo wollte? Es sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich, sich so zu isolieren.

Sunny: Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hatte kein so gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Aber warum sollte sie uns anlügen?

Evanda: Vielleicht hatte sie was vor? Wenn es nur um eine kleine Sitzung gegangen wäre, dann müsste sie uns doch schon längst eingeholt haben.

Sunny: Vielleicht ist ihr ja was dazwischen gekommen?

Evanda: Oh, verdammt. Ich ahne schreckliches.

  


Hastig machten wir uns auf den Weg. Aber es sollte nicht ausreichen. Wir sollten zu spät kommen.


	11. Teil 11

Teil 10

Ich hatte Bulma gerade gerufen, da kam sie mir auch schon entgegen. Sie war ziemlich ängstlich, denn sie glaubte, dass ihren Freunden etwas passiert wäre. In diese Kerbe schlug ich hemmungslos hinein. Ich erklärte ihr, dass der Kampf sich in ihre Richtung verlagerte, und ich deswegen den Auftrag hatte, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. 

Bulma war zwar kein bisschen glücklich, dass man sie immer ins Abseits schob, und darüber beschwerte sie sich auch lautstark, aber ich redete mit Engelszungen auf sie ein. Es half zunächst nichts. Dann sah ich aber, das sie ein Auge auf meinen Scouter geworfen hatte. Das war meine Chance. Als ich ihr versprach, dass sie das Gerät untersuchen könne, wenn sie wollte, war sie schließlich bereit, mitzukommen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals und wir waren gerade dabei abzuheben, da verließ mich mein Glück.

Ich hatte mich so sehr darauf konzentriert, mich vor Bulma nicht zu verplappern, dass ich das hektische Blinken meines Scouters ganz übersah.

Zugegeben, ich hätte ihn nicht abnehmen sollen. Und ich hätte auch nicht die Akustik runterdrehen sollen. Aber mal ehrlich, wer will denn schon ständig dieses blöde Piepsen hören, wenn man mit seinen Freundes was unternimmt? Aber hinterher ist man ja immer schlauer. Und da ich nicht bei irgendeinem zweihundert Jahre alten Meister gelernt hatte, wie man Auren spürte, überraschte es mich ziemlich, als auf einmal Gohan, Krillin und Vegeta bei uns auftauchten.

Jetzt hatte ich es geschafft. Der Augenblick der Wahrheit war gekommen.

Da standen wir uns nun endlich gegenüber in dieser schicksalhaften Stunde. Ich und das Fräulein Briefs auf der einen Seite und die drei Helden vom Grill auf der anderen. Das ganze Universum hielt den Atem an uns sah uns zu.

„Freezer" stieß Vegeta hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Vegeta" sagte ich im gleichen Tonfall.

Ich hätte schwören können, dass irgendwo her eine leise melancholische Melodie ertönte. Plötzlich kam Wind auf und blähte unsere nicht vorhanden Mäntel. Wir starrten uns immer noch schweigend an. Hätte eine Kamera draufgehalten, dann hätte sie wohl nur noch unsere Aufgen gefilmt. 

Vegeta, Krillin und Gohan starrten... ich starrte.... und Bulma... tja Bulma... die sah gut aus und klimperte verwirrt mit ihren langen Wimpern.

Ein paar Sandteufel fegten durch die karge Felslandschaft und eine Staubrose rollte zwischen uns entlang. Der Wind trug immer noch klagende Melodiefetzen zu uns. Ob einer der Namekianer gerade Mundharmonika spielte?

Wir hätten uns wahrscheinlich noch stundenlang gegenüber gestanden und die erhebende Dramatik dieser finalen Konfrontation genossen, aber Bulma, die ja immer schon das Feingefühl eines Vorschlaghammers gehabt hatte, riss uns „Krieger" unsanft aus unserem Ritual des gegenseitigen Niederstarrens.

Bulma: Sagt mal Jungs? Was geht denn hier ab? Kann mir mal einer sagen was los ist? Ich denke, ihr kämpft gegen den da?

Sie zeigte auf Vegeta. Krillin sah überrascht aus. Dann fing er an zu stottern und sich am Kopf zu kratzen.

Krillin: Wie jetzt? Wir haben uns doch mit Vegeta zusammengetan, wegen Freezer.

Bulma: Wegen Freezer?

Krillin: Ja, genau. Wegen Freezer. Wir wollten doch alle Dragonballs holen, damit Vegeta sich Unsterblichkeit wünschen kann, damit er Freezer besiegen kann.

Ravana: So weit kommt's noch. Das ist doch eine total beknackte Idee. Vegeta kann man doch nicht so weit trauen, wie man ihn werfen kann.

Krillin: Ähhh...Ne, oder? Obwohl, Gohan könnte ihn sicher ein Stück weit werfen. Hihihi.

Ravana: Kaum ist man den einen Trottel los, schon kommt der nächste.

Bulma: Hey? Hast du gerade Krillin beleidigt?

Ravana: Kann man den denn überhaupt beleidigen?

Bulma: Hey, du hast ihn schon wieder beleidigt!

Ravana: Ach ne...

Bulma: Hey! Lass das gefälligst.

Bulma klebte mir eine und ich klebte zurück. 

*Klatsch*

Ravana: Aua!

*Klatsch*

Bulma: Aua!

Ravana: Blöde Kuh!

Bulma: Fiese Ratte.

Ravana: Miststück!

Bulma: Schleimbeutel!

Ravana: eitle Zimtzicke!

Bulma: gehirnamputierter Idiot!

Während Bulma und ich langsam Spaß daran entwickelten, uns gegenseitig Beschimpfungen an den Kopf zu werfen, kam Gokus Sprößling ein paar Schritte auf uns zu. Krillin stand in der Zwischenzeit erstaunt in der Gegend rum und Vegeta stand, wie wir das alle von ihm  kennen, mit verschränkten Armen abseits und sah sich das alles missmutig an.

Ravana: Weichflöte!

Bulma: Schutzhelm-beim-Skatebord-fahren-Benutzer

Ravana: Ey, das ist unfair. Das hässliche Ding ist mir verwachsen! Du doofe Trine!

Bulma: E.T für Arme!

Ravana: Stereoanlagen-sinnlos-in-Raumschiffe-Einbauer

Bulma: Ne, das ist mein Vater, du lila Entschuldigung für einen Mann.

Ravana: Ach stimmt ja,  das hatte ich vergessen, du Maschinengewehr Gottes.

Wir liebten es. Die Beleidigungen wurden immer besser. Aber Gohan brachte die Dinge leider viel zu früh auf den Punkt.

Son Gohan: Wer bist du eigentlich?

Vegeta: Das ist Freezer.

Bulma, Krillin und Gohan: FREEZER?

Vegeta: Darf ich vorstellen. Der übelste Killer in der Galaxis.

Bulma, Krillin und Gohan: Oh man! FREEZER!!!

Ravana: Schreit nicht so laut, mir klingeln ja schon die Ohren.

Vegeta: Er hat ganze Planeten vernichtet. Und er will uns alle töten.

Ravana: Ey, kehr mal vor deiner Tür, Alter! Da bist du ja wohl auch nicht ganz schlecht, was? Wer wird denn wegen ein paar lausigen Planeten so kleinlich sein!

Bulma: Ist... ist das wahr? Bist du echt ein Killer?

Ravana: Naja, also, das ist jetzt Interpretationssache... aber eigentlich-

Vegeta fiel mir ins Wort und Bulma machte hastig ein paar Schritte von mir weg.

Vegeta: Er ist schlimmer als ich!

Bulma: Schlimmer als du?

Vegeta: Ja. Ein Mörder und Tyrann.

Bulma: *KREISCH* FREEEEZEER! WAHHHH!

Ravana: Ohhhh.... mein empfindliches Gehör....

Ich presste meine Hände vor meine schmerzenden Ohren. Bulma rannte von mir weg zu Krillin. Den umklammerte sie fest und schob ihn zwischen mich und sie.

Ravana: ... und überhaupt ist die Tyrannei gar keine so schlechte Regierungsform. Das möchte ich hier mal klarstellen. In Griechenland....

Niemand achtete auf meinen politischen Einwand.

Bulma: Er wollte mich entführen!!!

Vegeta, Gohan und Krillin: WAS???

Ravana: Da kommt sie jetzt erst drauf? 

Ein Schweißtropfen erschien an meiner linken Schläfe. So viel Heldendummheit... konnte es denn sein, dass Vegeta in dieser Runde noch der Intelligenteste war?

Gohan: Du wolltest Bulma entführen?

Ravana: Nein, ich wollte sie zu einem Eis einladen.

Krillin: Ne...echt jetzt? Zu einem Eis? Gibt's denn hier überhaupt Eis auf Namek?

Ravana: NEIN! Wenn Krillin nicht gleich aufhört zu schwafeln, dann werde ich wirklich noch zum Mörder...

Die Ginyuforce hatte Rikoom. Die Guten hatten... Krillin.

Bulma: Also, er meinte, ihr würdet kämpfen und ihr hättet ihn geschickt.

Gohan: Das haben wir aber nicht.

Bulma: Also doch Entführung?

Gohan: Warum wolltest du sie denn entführen?

Ravana: Ja, das ist so...

Vegeta: Ist doch total egal. Er ist gefährlich. Braucht der einen Grund?

Ravana: Ich kann das alles erklären...

Vegeta: Seit wann rechtfertigt sich Freezer? Seit wann redet er mit seinen Opfern? 

Ravana: Also, die Sache ist die...

Vegeta: Das kann doch nur eins bedeuten...

Ravana: Ich bin eigentlich gar nicht...

Vegeta: ER IST SCHWACH!!!

Ravana: O-oh.... Shit!

Vegeta: Dann stimmt es! Du bist schwach. ... Guuuuut! 

Ravana: Ich ahne was jetzt kommt...

Vegeta: ICH werde dich TÖTEN, Freezer!

Ravana: War ja klar, dass das noch kommt.

Flucht war keine Option mehr. Vegeta war schneller als ich. Außerdem konnte er meiner Aura folgen. Und leider beherrschte ich keinen einzigen Kampftrick. Ich sah bloß so aus wie Freezer. Aber seine Kräfte standen mir nicht zur Verfügung. In dem Moment wünschte ich mir, dass ich mehr von Freezer „geerbt" hätte als nur sein Aussehen.

*Warum nicht?* fragte eine kleine Stimme, die nur ich hören konnte. *Du musst es nur zulassen.* flüsterte die Stimme.

Sie wurde von Vegeta unterbrochen, der grinsend, langsam näher kam.

Ravana: EY, halt dich zurück, Junge. Ich bin sicher, wir können das auch friedlich-

Vegeta: Es gibt kein „friedlich" zwischen uns beiden!

*hör mir zu... ich kann dir helfen, Ravana*

Ravana: *Klappe, wer du auch bist.*

*Er ist dir haushoch überlegen.... ich kann das ändern*

Ravana: *Werd' ich jetzt etwa auch noch schizophren? Ich sagte, du sollst ruhig sein.*

*Ravana....*

Ravana: *Ich hör dich nicht, ich hör dich nicht!*

*Ravana...*

Ravana: *Nein!*

Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass gerade eine fremde Stimme in meinem Kopf angefangen hatte, mit mir zu reden, wusste ich, dass ich total hilflos war. Vegeta vollkommen ausgeliefert. Und meine Freunde hatte ich ja selber weggeschickt. 'Toll! Klasse! Was mach ich denn jetzt nur?' überlegte ich verzweifelt. *Ich kann dir helfen.* sagte die Stimme. 

Aber dann war es zu spät. Vegeta stand nun einige Meter entfernt vor mir und, fies wie er so ist, hob er die Hand um einen Ki-Strahl auf mich abzufeuern.

*Ravana... ich kann dir die Kraft schenken, um Vegeta zu besiegen...*  

*'Was???'* dachte ich, während ich gebannt zuschaute, wie Vegeta seine Attacke vorbereitete. Ich stand wie gelähmt da. Ich wollte ja gern ausweichen, aber ich rührte mich trotzdem keinen Millimeter. Es war, als ob mein Körper nicht mehr mir gehörte. Aber, was soll's, es war ja auch nicht mein Körper. Vegeta hob die Hand. Eine helle Kugel bildete sich in seiner Handfläche. Das würde weh tun... Ich hörte Vegeta gehässig lachen. Gleich würde er das Ding auf mich losjagen. Seine Augen blitzten kurz auf. Das war das Zeichen.

Krillin: Er wird ihn töten...

Gohan: Der hat Power...

Bulma: Wie schrecklich, ich kann gar nicht hinsehen...

Ravana: Ich sollte jetzt beten...

Vegeta: Feuer!

*Schade...*

In dem Moment als ich dem sicheren Tod ins Auge schaute und Vegeta seinen Ki-Strahl tatsächlich abfeuerte, warf sich etwas Rotes zwischen ihn und mich. Ich blinzelte. Es war Griffin. Er war wie ein Wirbelwind aus der Rabatte gesprungen und hatte Vegetas Arm genau in dem Moment nach oben gerissen, als der Strahl sich löste. 

Ravana: Griffin!

Griffin: Du musst dich wohl immer in Probleme reinreiten, was?

Ravana: Griffin,  mein Held!

Griffin: Wenn Chesse auch sonst nix kann, schnell isser.

Während ich dem Himmel für diesen Freund dankte, war es aber noch nicht vorbei. 

Vegeta: Grrr. Du denkst, du kannst mich aufhalten, Cheese? 

Griffin: Ich kann.

Die beiden standen direkt voreinander. Wir alle sahen ihnen gebannt zu.

Griffin drehte den Kopf und musterte kurz das Fräulein Briefs. Gleich darauf sagte er etwas, das ich nicht sofort begriff.

Griffin: Sorry, Bulma. Trunks muss warten.

Fast im gleichen Augenblick zog er ganz unvermittelt das rechte Knie hoch und keine Sekunde später krümmte sich Vegeta schmerzerfüllt. Ich lachte.

Ravana: Genial! Der alte Trick von C18.

Aber leider hatte Griffin wohl nicht ganz so fest zugetreten, wie C18 in ihrem denkwürdigen Kampf. Vegeta knurrte ein „Das wirst du büßen!" und rammte Griffin seine Faust so hart in den Magen, dass der fast sofort Blut spuckte. Ich sah meinen Griffin an mir vorbei durch die Luft sausen. Dann sah ich, wie er übel gegen einige Felsen gerammt wurde, die er glatt durchschlug. Am Ende blieb er in einer Staubwolke liegen.

Die Helden waren von den Ereignissen völlig überrumpelt  und Vegeta hatte immer noch mit den Nachwirkungen von Griffins „Treffer" zu tun. Also hielt mich niemand auf, als ich wie der Blitz zu meinem Freund raste. 

Er lag verdreht in einem Krater und Staub setzte sich auf ihm ab. Drei kleine weiße Singvögel kreisten zwitschernd um seinen Kopf. Und er sah vollkommen „verrenkt" aus. Ich geriet in Panik, als er nochmal Blut spukte. Er keuchte. Trotz der Schmerzen verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen.

Griffin: Das war's mir wert!

Ich kniete bei ihm nieder. Tränen strömten über meine Wangen.

*Das wäre nicht passiert, wenn du auf mich gehört hättest, Ravana*

Ravana: *Halt endlich die Klappe!*

*Du brauchst mich.*

Ravana: *Du bist bestimmt böse.*

*Na, und... ich habe die Kraft, die du brauchst...*

Griffin: Röchel!

Ravana: Oh nein, Griffin, was ist nur mit dir?

Griffin: Ra...Ravana...

Ravana: Nein, bitte nicht...

Griffin. Auch *spuck*... wenn du jetzt kotzehässlich bist....*hust* ... ich liebe...

Ravana: Oh, bitte Griff, gib jetzt nicht auf! Lass mich nicht allein.

*Du hast noch mich...*

Ravana: *Schnauze!*

*...*

Griffin: ...Ich ...liebe...dich...

Dann schlossen sich seine Augen und er atmete ein letztes Mal aus. Voller Panik fühlte ich seinen Puls. Ich war noch nie gut darin. Vielleicht hätte ich bei den Johannitern damals wegen der Fahrprüfung doch besser aufpassen müssen. Mit zitternden Händen prüfte ich Hals und Handgelenk. Nichts. Kein Puls. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Mein Freund war tot. 

Ich schrie. Ich spürte diesen Verlust. Mein Griffin! Vegeta hatte ihn mir genommen. In meinen Ohren dröhnte jetzt die Stimme. Sie sprach zu mir. Und was sie sagte klang auf einmal sehr gut. Das war es was ich wollte. 

Irgendwann hörte ich auf zu schreien. Vegeta hatte seine Schmerzen in der Zwischenzeit überwunden. Meine dagegen wurden immer größer. Sie brannten wie Flammen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, sie zu löschen. Ich wollte Rache. Um jeden Preis. Und ich wusste auch wie. 

Ich lies die Stimme zu.

*Sehr gut...*

Mit einem Mal fühlte ich, wie eine unglaublich mächtige Energie in mir aufstieg. Sie war bezwingend. Berauschend. Unbesiegbar. Ich fühlte, wie sie immer weiter anstieg. Größer wurde. Sie drängte mich, meinen Geist zu öffnen. Im Taumel dieses unglaublichen, unbeschreiblichen Gefühls grenzenloser Energie, öffnete ich meinen Geist vollends und neues Wissen floss in mein Bewusstsein. Zeigte mir, wie ich diese Kraft nutzen konnte. Wie ich sie mir gefügig machen konnte. Wie ich sie beherrschte! 

KRAFT! MACHT! KONTROLLE!

Ich stand langsam auf. Energie wallte um mich herum und fauchte. Die Augen der anderen wurden groß, als sie das Schauspiel sahen. Vielleicht ahnten sie etwas von dem, was in mir vorging. Ich lächelte böse. Ich hatte nur noch Augen für einen. Den Mörder meines Freundes. Ich wollte ihn tot sehen. Ich wollte sein Blut sehen.

„Du bist tot, Vegeta!"

Ein roter Schleier überzog meinen Blick als ich schnell wie der Schall und ohne Vorwarnung auf mein Opfer zuraste. Als ich zuschlug, spürte ich Wellen der Befriedigung durch meinen Körper jagen, denn ich hatte getroffen. Und jetzt war es Vegeta der durch die Felsen sauste. Ich flog nach oben, bereit den nächsten Angriff zu starten. Das Spiel hatte gerade erst begonnen.

Ravana: Ich bin wieder da. Und ich bin böser als ihr es euch vorstellen könnt.

Fortsetzung folgt…

--

Griffin: Möglichkeit 32 Vegeta zu töten: Werde ein Mitglied der Ginyuforce und sorge dafür, dass deine Freundin sich in Freezer verwandelt. Dann lass dich von Vegeta umbringen, damit sie wütend wird. Was wollte ich noch sagen?

Thea, Sunny, Ravana und Toko: Jaja, wir kennen den Spruch.

Alle: Opfer müssen gebracht werden, um ein höheres Wohl zu erreichen!*

(* Ein Insider Witz, der sich auf Griffins Geschichte „30 Möglichkeiten, Vegeta zu töten bezieht.)


	12. Teil 12

Was lange währt wird endlich.... naja, nicht unbedingt gut, aber zumindest mal geupdatet. Ich entschuldige mich bei allen Lesern für die lange Pause. Hoffentlich ist die Geschichte dem einen oder anderen doch noch einen Blick wert. 

Grüße,

Ravana

  


  


Teil 12

  


Nach dieser Ankündigung fackelte ich nicht länger, sondern schickte dem Prinzen Dank meiner neugewonnenen Kraft gleich mal eine Energielanze herüber. Natürlich wich Vegeta aus. Aber das störte mich nicht, ich hatte noch eine Menge anderer schöner Dinge für ihn auf Lager und ich war bereit sie alle auszupacken.

Unser Kampf war extrem schnell. Ich hielt mich nicht damit auf, zwischen den Angriffen sinnlos rumzulabern, oder irgendwo zu schweben und ein dummes Gesicht zu machen. Wir waren schließlich nicht beim Wrestling. Vegeta war nicht Bret Hart und ich nicht der Undertaker. Nein, meine Taktik war, schnelle, kraftsparende Attacken zu fahren, um Vegeta zu ermüden. Er sollte keine Zeit bekommen , sich zu erholen. Wenn er dann irgendwann erschöpft war und in die Phase kam, wo sich die Dragonball Helden keuchend gegenüberstanden, dann wollte ich ihm so richtig eine Ki-Lanze reinwürgen, die sich gewaschen hatte. Und wenn er dann in einem Krater lag und nicht mehr aufstand, dann wollte ich wieder draufhauen, und wieder und wieder.... und so einen schönen Overkill produzieren, bis von dem arroganten Saiyajinprinzen nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig war. DAS war effektives Kämpfen. Soweit der Plan.

Geschwindigkeit und ich richtiges Timing waren alles. Einmal schwebte ich etwas schneller als er nach oben. Ich nahm die ganze Gegend unter Feuer. So ein Flächenbrand, das hatte was und passte zu meiner gegenwärtigen Stimmung. Das meine Schüsse dabei verdammt nah an die Guten kamen, störte mich nicht sonderlich. Die konnten ja wegfliegen, wenn ihnen die Sache zu heiß wurde.

Nach dieser ersten, prima Salve zum niederhalten, wurde mir klar, dass diese Methode doch nicht so genial war. Man sah ja nicht mehr, wo der Feind war. Aber darum ging es auch nicht. Der Angriff sollte nicht töten, sondern etwas austesten. Nach einigen Sekunden spürte ich etwas unangenehmes, heißes im Rücken. Vegeta war bereits über mir aufgetaucht und hatte mir einen Ki-Strahl ins Kreuz gesemmelt. Ich hatte allerdings mit so etwas gerechnet. Immerhin war das "Verschwinden-in-einer-Staubwolke-und-dann-hinter-dem -Feind-auftauchen" eine ganz beliebte Taktik in DBZ. 

Die Attacke schleuderte mich zu Boden, wo ich einen Krater hinterließ. Anime sei Dank verhielt sich Vegeta nun in etwa genauso bescheuert, wie Piccolo in dem Kampf gegen C17. Anstatt jetzt weiterzumachen, während ich gerade die namekianische Erde umarmte und seinen Vorteil zu nutzen, wartete er seelenruhig ab, bis ich wieder aufstand. Anscheinend war er der Meinung, dass er mich ziemlich leicht besiegen konnte. Ich grinste in mich hinein. Mein Plan war aufgegangen und ich wusste jetzt wie viel Zeit Vegeta brauchte, bis er meine Attacke umgehend, bei mir auftauchen konnte. Ab jetzt würde ich einschätzen können, wann es Zeit war auszuweichen. Und so ging es in Runde Zwei. Ich hatte den Kampf sehr offensiv begonnen, ließ mich aber mehr und mehr in die Defensive fallen, denn so wollte ich meinen Feind in Sicherheit wiegen.

Ich stellte aber bald fest, dass mein schöner Plan eine Schwachstelle hatte. Vegeta zu ermüden und ihn sich verausgaben zu lassen, war eine nette Idee, nur bezweifelte ich mittlerweile, dass ich selber so lange durchhalten würde. Ich bekam langsam Seitenstechen und meine Bewegungen wurden langsamer. Hinzukam, dass ich ja beschlossen hatte, uns keine Pause zu gönnen. Wann immer das Tempo des Kampfes langsamer wurde, provozierte ich den Prinzen zu einer neuen Attacke. Ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen. Wenn ich nicht bald neue Kraftreserven mobilisierte, dann hatte ich ein Problem.

Natürlich lag die Lösung auf der Hand. Die Metamorphose. In den anderen Verwandlungsformen hatte Freezer viel mehr Power gehabt.

Jetzt war eine gute Gelegenheit das durchzuziehen. Vegeta und die Guten würden sich das sicher fasziniert mit angucken und nichts unternehmen, bis es für sie zu spät war, die armen Trottel.

Irgendetwas warnte mich, dass mich diese Prozedur möglicherweise meinen Verstand kosten konnte und so zögerte ich. Aber warum eigentlich? Selbst, wenn ich danach am Rad drehte: Was hatte ich denn zu verlieren?

Ich war zu einem Leben als Animefigur verdammt, mein Freund war tot, und ich hatte die verantwortungsvoll Aufgabe, mich in dieser trüben Vorhölle, genannt Namek, als Gärtner zu betätigen und das Unkraut "Vegeta" auszurotten. Ganz in Griffins Sinne entschied ich "Opfer müssen gebracht werden, um ein höheres Wohl zu erreichen." 

Also folgte ich meinen außerirdischen Instinkten und begann, Kraft zusammeln. 

Ravana: Lass uns mal kurz stoppen, Veggie-boy, ich muss mal eben was erledigen.

Vegeta: W- Was?

Ravana: Ja, gleich hast du eine neue Herausforderung.

Vegeta: ???

Ravana: Ich geh nur mal eben schnell das Powerlevel ändern. 

Vegeta: Was willst du?

Ravana: Aus dem Easy-Modus raus und auf das Profi Level. An Deiner Stelle würde jetzt den Spielstand speichern.

  


Ich lachte sehr gut über meinen eigenen Witz. Ein letzter Blick in das Gesicht des Saiyajinprinzen verriet mir, dass er mit meinem Kommentaren nichts anfangen konnte. 'Denk du nur schön brav drüber nach, was ich gemeint haben könnte und ich fang schon mal ohne dich an.' dachte ich noch, schloss die Augen und fing an zu brüllen.

  


Ravana: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....

  


Evanda: Und das war so ziemlich der Moment, wo Sunny, Toko und ich auf der Bildfläche erschienen. Von Ferne hatten wir schon das Feuerwerk gesehen, dass sie beiden Streithähne da produziert hatten. Und da wir alle die Serie gesehen hatten, ahnten wir auch, was Ravana da machte. Ich war zutiefst geschockt. Was war nur mit Ravana los? Warum tat sie das? Ich musste also irgendjemanden fragen, der sich damit auskannte. Da alle Anwesenden fasziniert zu Ravana hochstarrten, die 50 m hoch in der Luft schwebte und aus Leibeskräften schrie, während sich eine gelbe Aura um sie bildete, konnten wir unbemerkt hinter den Guten landen.

  


Evanda: Was ist hier los?

Ravana: ...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....

Krillin: Wie, was? Oh, die Ginyuforce.

Gohan: Tatsächlich, die Ginyuforce

Bulma: Oh mein Gott die Ginyuforce, was wollen die denn hier?

  


Nachdem wir jetzt dreimal gehört hatten, dass wir da waren, wiederholte ich meine Frage.

  


Evanda: Was ist hier passiert? Warum tut sie das? 

  


Ich zeigte auf Ravana.

  


Ravana: ...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa........

Gohan: Freezer wollte Bulma entführen. Aber wir kamen noch rechtzeitig, um das zu verhindern. Dann wollte Vegeta Freezer angreifen. Aber dann war da plötzlich euer Kamerad, dieser Cheese und hat Vegeta getreten. Vegeta hat ihn geschlagen und dann ist Freezer wütend geworden und hat Vegeta angegriffen und sie haben gekämpft und jetzt hat Freezer angefangen zu schreien und er sammelt wahnsinnig Kraft. Seine Energie steigt immer weiter an. 

Evanda: Vielen Dank für die Zusammenfassung, Kleiner. Hat jemand mal Novalgin für mich? Nein? Dachte ich mir.

  


Hinter meiner Stirn pochte es. Das war der schlimmste Fall. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an Nails Worte. [i]Lasst euch auf keinen Fall in Kämpfe verwickeln.... sie darf sich auf keinen Fall verwandeln.[/i]

Beides war anscheinend gerade passiert. Was sollten wir nun tun? Ich schaute ratlos zu Ravana hoch. Die brüllte immer noch wie am Spieß. Und dann begann die erste Verwandlung. Ravanas Gestalt veränderte sich, verzerrte sich auf groteske, mönströse Weise und schwoll zu riesigen Formen an. Es sah irgendwie abartig aus..

  


Ravana: ...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...

Sunny: Ich glaub, ich muss gleich k*****

Toko: Ich auch. Gebt mir einen Eimer.

Evanda: Ist das widerlich....

  


Ich wandte die Augen ab, als Hörner aus Ravanas nun doppelt so großem Kopf sprossen. Mein Gehirn verarbeitete endlich die anderen Informationen, die mir Gohan gegeben hatte. 

  


Evanda: Was ist mit Griffin?

Ravana: ....aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Sunny: Stimmt. Und wo ist er?

Krillin: Wer?

Evanda: Cheese. Wir nennen ihn Griffin.

Gohan, Krillin, Bulma: Oh.

Gohan: Der liegt da drüben.

  


Er wies auf einen nahen Geröllhaufen. Ich hechtete hin und fingen an, in dem Schutt zu wühlen. 

  


Toko: Leute, ich glaub sie ist fertig.

  


Toko deutete auf Ravana, oder besser gesagt, das Monstrum, von dem ich hoffte, das noch etwas von meiner Freundin in ihm vorhanden war.

  


Ravana: Ha. Und wie lebendig ich war. Ich lebte gerade einen Traum. 

Evanda: Einen Traum? 

Ravana: Ja, den urältesten Traum der Menschheit. Aber damit ihr das versteht muss ich jetzt weitererzählen.

Evanda: Ganz, wie du meinst.

  


Ravana: Also, ich war dabei, die Metamorphose zu vollziehen. Und lasst euch nichts erzählen von Evanda und Co. Da war überhaupt nichts abartiges dran. Es ist ja auch nicht abartig, wenn eine Raupe sich verpuppt, nicht wahr? Klar sieht die Larve erstmal nicht so toll aus, aber das ist ein ganz natürlicher Vorgang. Und ich war drauf und dran, ein Schmetterling zu werden.

Evanda: Normalerweise sind Raupen und Schmetterlinge aber auch klein und niedlich und nicht humanoid. 

Ravana: Ach was, Haarspaltereien. Also, ich verwandelte mich und es war ein irres Gefühl. Soviel Kraft. Und das war nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Wenn die zweite Form schon so viel Power versprach, wie würde dann erst die dritte aussehen? Ich war gerade drauf und dran, umgehend die nächste Verwandlung einzuleiten, denn, mal unter uns, nur Freezers letzte Form, war vom ästhetischen Standpunkt aus wirklich akzeptabel, da riss mich eine bekannte Stimme aus meiner Konzentration.

  


Vegeta: Dein Powerlevel ist vielleicht gestiegen, aber wenn du denkst, dass ich deswegen jetzt rummemme, liegst du falsch.

Ravana: Du, das ist mir doch total egal, ob du rummemmst oder nicht. Von mir aus könntest du meine Füße küssen und um Gnade winseln, ich würde dich trotzdem töten.

  


Sunny: Ravana, WAS hast du angestellt. Du wolltest doch bloß aufs Klo.

Ravana: Oh, Sunny, du hier? 

Sunny: Was ist passiert?

Ravana: Die Dinge sind etwas anders verlaufen als geplant.

Sunny: Das glaube ich auch.

Vegeta: Ginyu! Halt dich da raus! Lass ihn weitermachen, damit wir wieder kämpfen können.

Ravana: Er hat recht. Ich muss nur mal eben einen widerspenstigen Saiyajin abmurksen, dann können wir weiterreden.

Sunny: Nein! Ravana! Du darfst nicht kämpfen.

Ravana: Doch, ich kann's jetzt besser als er.

Vegeta: Davon träumst du nur, Freezer.

Sunny: Nein, Nail hat es verboten, sagt Evanda.

Ravana: Nail?

Sunny: Ja, wir dürfen nicht kämpfen. Keiner von uns.

Ravana: Sunny. Bei aller Liebe, aber ich habe für die Sorgen eines Namekianers gerade keine Zeit. Wir können ja hinterher alles wieder aufräumen.

Sunny: Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich wegen der Landschaft Sorgen gemacht hat.

Ravana: Um so besser, dann kann ich ja jetzt weitermachen.

Vegeta: Na, endlich!

Sunny: Aber-

Vegeta, Ravana: NICHT JETZT!

Vegeta: Wirds noch?

Ravana: Jajaja, ich muss mich immerhin konzentrieren. Ich bin gleich soweit. Mund auf, Luftholen und....

  


....Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh....

Sunny: Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Toko schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

  


Toko: ZU spät. Das wird jetzt der richtige Freezer. Du weißt schon, der, der halbwegs schnuckelig war. Lass sie mal machen, den soooo kann sie doch nicht bleiben. 

  


Toko deutete auf Ravana große Nase und Hörner. Ich war auch der Meinung, dass das hinterher besser aussehen würde. 

  


Toko: Also rein äußerlich gewinnt sie dabei

Sunny: Ja, stimmt schon. Sollten wir nicht trotzdem versuchen, sie zu unterbrechen? Ich mein', das was Nail gesagt hat, ist ja nicht zu unterschätzen.

Toko: Na, wenn du sie aufhalten willst, dann mach doch. Ich gehe mal lieber rüber zu Griffin und Evanda schauen.

Sunny: Sag mal, gab's da nicht noch eine Zwischenstufe? Also drei Verwandlungsformen? 

Toko: Weiß ich nicht mehr genau, aber ich glaub', Ravana macht das jetzt eh alles in einem Rutsch. Und wichtig ist nur, was unterm Strich rauskommt.

  


Sunny: Ich wäre auch gern so ruhig geblieben wie Toko, aber leider war ich viel nervöser. Toko half Evanda beim Buddeln, die Guten standen blöd rum und ich musste meine Freundin davon abhalten, eine große Dummheit zu machen. Ich nahm also all meinen Mut zusammen und flog in Ravanas Richtung.

  


Sunny: Ravana, bitte hör doch auf mit dem Scheiss. Man kann doch über alles reden.

Ravana: ...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

  


Sie beachtete mich nicht. Also bereitete ich mich darauf vor, sie zu rammen, um sie aus ihrer Trance zu reißen. Ich machte mir die Philosophie eines Charger-Piloten zu Nutze. 'Wenn's kracht, noch'n Meter.' Aber auf einmal fühlte ich mich gepackt und zurückgerissen. Vegetas Arme hatten sich um meinen Brustkorb geschlungen. Mir wurde ganz anders...

  


Vegeta: Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist, Ginyu?

Sunny: Lass mich los, lass mich los... ich muss zu Ravana.

Vegeta: Wer zur Hölle ist Ravana? 

Sunny: Ich meine Freezer.

Ravana: ...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.....

Vegeta: Der braucht schon lange genug, um seinen Mist durchzuziehen. Ich will endlich meinen Kampf und du stellst dich gefälligst hinten an.

  


Bei Ravana setzte langsam eine weitere Verwandlung ein. Vegeta zog mich wütend noch ein Stückchen näher an sich. In dem Moment sah Toko zu uns hoch.

  


Toko: OH mein Gott. Vegeta hat Sunny umarmt!

Evanda: Was??? Sunny!!! Hör sofort auf ihn anzumachen! Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit.

Sunny: Hey! ER hat MICH im Schwitzkasten, nicht umgekehrt.

Toko: Und? Was ist es für ein Gefühl?

Sunny: Ein Blödes.

Ravana:.... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Vegeta: Wovon redet ihr Schwachköpfe eigentlich?

Krillin: Irgendwie verhalten sich die Bösen ziemlich seltsam, meinst du nicht, Gohan?

Bulma: Heißt das der hübsche Mann da oben umarmt den anderen? Ich dachte, er hätte ihn angegriffen.

Vegeta: Wie? Ich umarm' doch den Ginyu nicht. Das ist ja eklig.

Sunny: Na hör mal, ich bin doch nicht aussätzig. 

Bulma: Sind die etwa ein Paar?

  


Toko bekam einen hysterischen Lachanfall, als sie das hörte. Evanda buddelte gerade einen Arm von Griffin unter dem Geröll aus, Ravanas Gestalt wurde erst noch monströser und dann wieder kleiner, während die Aura um sie herum sich immer weiter vergrößerte, ich wurde knallrot, Krillin machte ein dummes Gesicht, Gohan beobachtete alles neugierig und Vegeta war die Sache wohl mehr als peinlich. Er ließ mich los.

  


Vegeta: Ich und Ginyu?!? Das ist krank...

  


Ich nutze diese Gelegenheit, und meine letzte Chance, Ravana aufzuhalten, bevor sie endgültig Freezers finale Form angenommen hatte. Also stürmte ich wieder auf sie zu. Aber no Chance, liebe Freunde. Obwohl ich ein mächtiges Tempo drauf hatte, richtete ich gar nichts mehr aus. Ravanas schien total in einem Rausch zu sein. Sie nahm mich gar nicht mehr war. Ihre Augen blitzen kurz in einem gleißenden Licht auf, ich sah darin weder Iris noch Pupille. Sie hob nur leicht die linke Hand und dann explodierte diese Aura, die sie umgab. Vegeta und ich wurden von einer mächtigen Druckwelle zurückgeschleudert, rasten ohne uns abfangen zu können, direkt auf den Boden zu und kamen nicht weit von der Stelle, wo Evanda und Toko hockten, zu liegen. Und über uns schwebte Freezer, so wie wir ihn alle kannten. Wir hatten versagt.

  


Ravana: Ihr seht das alle falsch. Von wegen versagt. ICH hatte gerade einen wunderbaren neuen Status erreicht. Eine einmalige Existenzform. Ich war so mächtig. So unglaublich mächtig. Das kann keiner verstehen, der es nicht selbst erlebt hat. Ich nahm das Universum auf eine ganz neue Weise wahr. Ich sah Farben eines Spektrums, das nicht für menschliche Augen gedacht war. Ich begriff, das es Aspekte unseres Daseins gab, die Menschen gar nicht begreifen konnten. Aber ich konnte. Ich wusste. Ich wusste, wo andere glaubten. Ich spürte, die Lebenskraft aller Wesen auf Namek, der Planet erschloss sich meinen erwachten Augen. Es war einfach ein irres Gefühl. Ich war die stärkste Kreatur des Universums. Ich ahnte, dass es vielleicht kein Zufall war, das ich Freezer geworden war. Alles, worüber wir uns bisher Gedanken gemacht hatten, verblasste vor den Möglichkeiten dieser Existenz. Vielleicht war ich auserwählt, das Universum, in dem wir uns befanden, mit Freezers Kraft und meinen Ideen in ein neues Zeitalter zu führen. Welchen Grund gab es sonst, dass ich überhaupt hier war und das in diesem Körper? Es war Schicksal. Es war Bestimmung. Meine Freunde mochten Angst haben, vor dem was geschah, aber nur ich sah die wahre Bedeutung all dessen. Ein neues Zeitalter würde anbrechen. Ein Zeitalter, in dem ich ein Utopia gründen würde. Eine perfekte Welt. Ich war auserwählt. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen. Alles andere spielte keine Rolle mehr. Meine Augen funkelten. Ich lachte wie wild. Alle sollten meine überschäumende Begeisterung teilen. Teilhaben...

  


Ravana: ICH BIN EIN GOTT!

--

  


Fortsetzung folgt.

  



	13. Teil 13

  
Teil 13  
  
Evanda: Oh Mann, jetzt ist es soweit. Jetzt dreht sie total am Rad. Ich hab' sowas geahnt... ich hab's geahnt.  
  
Evanda: Um mich herum herrschte entsetztes Schweigen. Sunny und Vegeta rappelten sich gerade etwas benommen wieder hoch und Toko schüttelte nur den Kopf. Auch die Guten sagten nicht viel. Ich war so perplex über Ravanas augenscheinlichen Größenwahn, dass ich beinahe verpasste, wie sich unter mir etwas bewegte. Hustend und spuckend richtete sich Griffin auf. Er schüttelte die Steine von sich.  
  
Evana: Oh, mein Gott. Du lebst. Ich hab schon das Schlimmste befürchtet.  
Griffin: Natürlich lebe ich, ich will dich nicht deprimieren, aber wir sind Animefiguren. Die sind wie die Loony Toons. Stehen immer wieder auf.  
Evanda: Stimmt, sogar deine Frisur sitzt perfekt.  
Griffin: Toll, darauf lege ich natürlich ganz großen Wert, oder was? Wo ist Ravana?  
  
Ich deutete nach oben. Dort sah Griffin die Misere. Freezer in der Endform. Und Ravana lachte wie eine Wahnsinnige.  
Griffin: Korrektur: Sie WAR eine Wahnsinnige. Sie hatte mal locker ins dunkle Herz der Schöpfung geblickt und gleich eine Psychose davon getragen. Tja, das passiert, wenn man einen W20 geistige Stabilität verliert.  
Ravana: Bäääh. Stimmt gar nicht. Ich war so klar, wie nie zuvor. Es war wunderbar.  
Griffin: Ach ne. Nicht mal jetzt merkst du, dass du total durchgeknallt warst. Und du bist's immer noch.  
Ravana: Halt du die Klappe. Wenn ich mich hier frei bewegen könnte und nicht an den Stuhl getackert wäre, dann würde ich dir meine Kraft beweisen.  
Griffin: Seht ihr. Total durchgeknallt. Sie steht immer noch komplett neben sich.  
Evanda: Griffin, reize sie nicht. Gib ihr noch ein Stück von dem Teller da und wir hoffen, dass es sie lange genug ruhig stellt, damit wir fertig erzählen können.  
Ravana: Ich bin ganz ruhig.  
Evanda: Du würdest uns alle töten, wenn du könntest.  
Ravana: Hey, das war nicht meine....  
Sunny: Schluss alle. Weiter im Text. Griffin war gerade zu sich gekommen.  
  
Griffin: Jaja, genau. Ich war gerade zu mir gekommen. Und meine Freundin erklärte sich gerade zum Gott. Na, das war eine Überraschung. Evanda überblickte die Lage, sah den wütenden Ausdruck auf Vegetas Gesicht und sah mich an.   
Evanda: Vegeta wird gleich Ravana angreifen. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns dann noch dazwischen schmeißen können.  
  
Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, versuchte Sunny es trotzdem.  
  
Sunny: Ravana. Bitte komme jetzt da runter und benimm dich wieder normal. Du bist kein Gott.  
  
Mutig aber nicht gerade sehr clever. Aber immerhin hatte sie Ravanas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Ravana schwebte zwar nicht zu uns herab, aber sie versuchte uns zu erklären, was vor sich ging. Sie erzählte uns was von Bestimmung, auserwählt sein und neuen Zeitaltern.  
  
Sunny: Bitte, Ravana. Du bist ein BÖSEWICHT. Selbst, wenn du das alles könntest. Du bist ganz anders als sonst. Ich fürchte in dir steckt mehr von Freezer als nur seine Kraft.   
Ravana: Sunny, labere nicht so ein Zeug. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich habe erkannt, welche Aufgabe ich habe. Und ich bin entschlossen. Das ist alles.  
Sunny: Und wie willst du dein Utopia beginnen? Mit einem Mord?   
Ravana: Vegeta hat sich mir in den Weg gestellt. Wenn er akzeptiert, was ich vorhabe, dann kann er von mir aus auch am Leben bleiben. Alle die sich mir anschließen können das.   
Sunny: Und was ist, wenn sie es nicht tun?  
Ravana: Sunny. Opfer müssen gebracht werden für ein höheres Wohl. Wir dürfen uns nicht aufhalten lassen.  
Sunny: WIR??? Denkst du denn, wir machen das mit, was du da vorhast?  
Ravana: Nicht? Ihr seid doch meine Freunde. Natürlich macht ihr mit. Ihr müsst mir helfen, das Universum in neue Bahnen zu lenken. Wir werden dieses Reich regieren und aufbauen. Wir können endlich eine gerechte Welt aufbauen.  
Sunny: Eine gerechte Welt? Mit dir oder auch uns als Alleinherrschern? Und alle die uns nicht passen, so wie Vegeta, die töten wir?  
Ravana: Wir töten nicht. Wir beschützen unser Ziel und kämpfen dafür.  
Sunny: Trotzdem müssen Wesen dafür sterben, oder?  
Ravana: Nicht wenn sie sich auf unsere Seite stellen.  
Sunny: Dein Utopia hat noch gar nicht begonnen und schon schaffst du Fronten. Du willst allein entscheiden, was richtig ist. Und wer nicht deiner Meinung ist, soll ausgemerzt werden? Ravana, entschuldige bitte, aber das ist Bullshit!  
  
Ravanas Stirn umwölkte sich. Langsam begriff sie, dass das Ganze nicht so lief, wie sie sich das dachte.  
  
Ravana: Sunny, ich habe so das Gefühl, dass du dich sperrst. Sei doch nicht so stur!   
Sunny: Ich bin nicht stur. Ich bin Realist.  
  
Sunny versuchte es mit Reden, aber da war Hopfen und Malz verloren. Besonders, weil Vegeta sich gerade wieder richtig erholt hatte.  
  
Vegeta: Freezer! Du wirst das Universum nicht kontrollieren: Du wirst niemanden kontrollieren. Und schon gar nicht das stolze Volk der Saiyajin.  
  
Evanda und ich sahen uns an. Wir wussten, was jetzt kommen würde. Die beiden würden streiten und es würde zum Kampf kommen. Ravana würde Vegeta töten und vielleicht auch noch den einen oder anderen. Dann würde Goku auftauchen und Ravana töten und dann explodierte Namek. Wir mussten unbedingt verhindern, dass es soweit kam.  
  
Ravana sang in der Zwischenzeit ein kleines Spottlied auf die Saiyajin, das brachte Vegeta noch mehr in Rage.  
  
Ravana: Viele kleine Saiyajin, die haben revoltiert, doch dann war ihr Planet im A****, da warn sie nur zu viert.  
Vegeta: Dafür bring ich dich um, Freezer!!!  
  
Der Saiyajin machte sich kampfbereit. Auch Gohan und Krillin spannten die Muskeln an. Jetzt wurde es kritisch. Und Ravana war anscheinend zu allem bereit.  
  
Ravana:Vier kleine Saiyajin, die nahm es mächtig mit, Son Goku haut den Bruder um, da war'n sie nur zu dritt.  
  
Son Goku. Musste der nicht auch jeden Moment auf der Bildfläche erscheinen? Die Katastrophe bahnte sich unausweichlich an und keiner konnte etwas dagegen unternehmen. Vegeta konnte jeden Moment auf Ravana zustürmen und das Inferno auslösen. Und Ravana schien wild entschlossen, ihren verrückten Plan von der Weltherrschaft durchzuziehen und dabei würde sie wohl auf nichts und niemanden Rücksicht nehmen.  
  
Ravana: Drei kleine Saiyajin, die wollten's nochmal wissen, da hat es Nappa voll erwischt, die Lage war beschissen...  
Vegeta: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Evanda versuchte, irgendwas zu tun, an Ravana zu appellieren. Sie stellte sich vor Vegeta.  
  
Ravana: Zwei kleine Saiyjain, die wollten sich befrein, Vegeta der ist kein Problem, Son Goku ist allein...  
Vegeta: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Evanda: Ravana! Hör auf damit. Wenn du Vegeta willst, dann musst du erst an mir vorbei. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du zur Mörderin wirst. Du wirst hier gar niemanden töten. Oder du musst bei deinen Freunden anfangen. Und ich denke nicht, dass du das tun wirst. So wahnsinnig kannst nicht einmal du sein.  
  
Ein netter Gedanke von der guten Evanda. Aber ob das klappte?  
  
Ravana: Evanda! Du also auch? Wenn ihr nicht mitmachen wollt, dann lasst es, aber ich rate euch, euch nicht gegen mich zu stellen. Ich habe eine Aufgabe und ich lasse mich nicht aufhalten auch nicht von euch!  
Evanda: Du sollst endlich vernünftig werden.  
Sunny: Sie hat Recht. Komm endlich zu dir!  
Ravana: Ihr wollt beide den Verräterprinzen schützen? Geht aus dem Weg. Zwingt mich nicht....  
Evanda: Das tust du nicht.  
Sunny: Und, wenn sie es doch tut?  
  
So ging das nicht. Wir drehten uns im Kreis. Nein, Reden half nicht mehr. Weder bei Ravana, noch bei Vegeta. Denn selbst, wenn wir Ravana überreden konnten, würde der arrogante Mistkerl sie wieder provozieren. Ich musste etwas tun, wenn ich eine Chance haben wollte, meine süße, kleine Freundin wieder zu kriegen. Wahnsinnig oder nicht, sie war immer noch mein Mädchen.  
Ich hasste mich für das, was ich jetzt tun würde. Ravana war durch Sunny und Evanda abgelenkt. Ebenso Vegeta, der, genau wie die Guten, fasziniert dem Gespräch zuhörte. Die Gelegenheit war günstig wie nie. Ich musste es tun. Ich musste mich zwingen. Mich zwingen und hoffen, dass es funktionierte. Es war ungemein fies und abartig. Vegeta tat mir fast Leid. Fast. Beim Gedanken an mein Vorhaben wurde mir leicht übel. Aber Opfer müssen eben gebracht werden... naja, ihr kennt den Rest, nicht?  
  
Und dann bekam ich auch noch eine fremde Aura in meine Anzeige. Son Goku war tatsächlich angekommen und auf dem Weg hierher. Das Problem musste gelöst werden, bevor er kam, oder es würde doch noch zum Kampf kommen. Während sich die Situation immer weiter zuspitzte, unternahm ich endlich was.  
Ich sprang auf Vegeta zu. Blitzschnell, wie nur Cheese es konnte. Vegeta zuckte zusammen, als er die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Seine linke Hand wanderte im Reflex schützend vor die Lendengegend, als er realisierte, wer da auf ihn zusprang. "Ich tu das hier nicht gern!" knurrte ich leise. Dann winkte ich Ravana, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen.   
  
Griffin: Hey, Schatz. Schau mal.  
  
Mit einem Ruck zog ich Vegeta an mich, in die leidenschaftlichste Umarmung zu der ich fähig war und streckte ihm meine Zunge in den Hals. Es sollte ja auch echt aussehen.   
  
Sunny: Und ob es echt aussah. Vegeta war vermutlich zu perplex, um Widerstand zu leisen. DAMIT hatte er nicht gerechnet. Niemand von uns hatte das. DU und ER. In der Situation. Wir bekamen alle einen riesigen Monster- Mega- Schweißtropfen über der Stirn und dann fiel die gesamte Gruppe um. Bis auf Vegeta und Griffin natürlich. Helden wie Schurken lagen auf dem Rücken und strampelten mit den Beinen in der Luft. Und dann ging Griffins Taktik auf. Ravana schwebte da oben in der Luft mit offenem Mund und zeigte hilflos mit dem Finger auf das knutschende Pärchen.   
  
Ravana: Ja, er hat mir den Schock meines Lebens versetzt. Das war nicht witzig. Alle meine Pläne von einer schönen, neuen Welt verblassten angesichts dessen, was nicht sein durfte, weil es nicht sein konnte.  
  
Ravana: .... iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik... mein Freund... hhhhiiiiiik... und mein Schwarm.... hiiiiiiiik...  
  
Ravana: Ich brachte angesichts des Unfasslichen nur noch ein erschrecktes, geschocktes, heiseres Fiepen heraus. Dann wurde mir schlecht. Und danach Schwarz vor Augen. Ich stürzte ohnmächtig von Himmel.  
Sunny: Ja, wir sahen dich fallen, als wir uns gerade alle wieder aufrappelten und Griffin den armen Vegeta endlich wieder losließ. Vegeta ging in die Knie. Und alle redeten plötzlich wie wild durcheinander.  
  
Toko: Oh, cool. Was für eine Yaoiszene... Wahnsinn  
Sunny: Ich fasse das alles einfach nicht...  
Toko: Ich hätte so gern einen Photoapparat....  
Bulma: Was soll denn das nun schon wieder? Ist dieser Vegeta etwa mit dem Cheese zusammen? Ich dachte, er hätte was für den da drüben übrig.  
Vegeta: Nein! Hab ich nicht! Weder für Ginyu, noch für Cheese. Wahhhh.... is' mir schlecht. Ich glaub ich muss gleich kotzen....  
Griffin: Und das mir... wo ich doch Yaois hasse wie die Pest. Aber Mädels, so ein toller Küsser ist er gar nicht.  
Vegeta: Na warte....  
Gohan: Schaut mal, Freezer fällt vom Himmel runter  
Evanda: Will sie nicht mal einer auffangen?  
  
Evanda: Alle plapperten durcheinander und keiner achtete auf Ravana. Bis auf eine orange Gestalt, die plötzlich auf der Bildfläche erschien. Und genau dort stehen blieb , wo Ravana, jetzt schon seit mindestens 2 Minuten am Stürzen war...  
Ravana: Das geht auch nur in einem Anime. Man fällt und fällt....  
Evanda: Genau, weil sich bei Dragonball die Naturgesetze der Dramatik beugen, fiel Ravana und fiel... und landete schließlich direkt bei Son Goku, der erst ziemlich überrascht nach oben schaute und dann etwas verwundert auf das bewusstlose, fremde Wesen schaute, das er reflexartig aufgefangen hatte.  
  
Son Goku: Freezer?  
  
...  
Fortsezung folgt


	14. Teil14

Hallo, meine Lieben. Ich habe Euch lange hängen lassen. Muss fast ein viertel Jahr gewesen sein. Auch wenn ich kaum noch Zeit für Fangeschichten habe, versuche ich weiterzumachen. Nicht zuletzt ist das den lieben Reviews und meiner Betaleserin zu verdanken, die mich dazu antreiben, die Dinge zu Ende zu bringen und nicht abzubrechen...

  


In diesem Sinne, Dank an Euch Leser. Hier gehts weiter...

--

  


  


  


Sunny: Und dann standen wir erst einmal alle ziemlich blöd herum und versuchten rauszufinden, was hier eigentlich abging. Von irgendwoher war plötzlich Son Goku aufgetaucht. Und er hatte Ravana aufgefangen. Son Goku sah ziemlich erstaunt aus. Der Rest von uns verarbeitete immer noch den Kuss des Schreckens. Auch mein Bregen arbeitete noch auf Sparflame. Ich brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz heraus. Die anderen aber auch nicht. Ich sagte das erste, was mir einfiel. Die anderen auch. Irgendwie dachten wir alle das gleiche. 

  


Sunny: Son Goku?

Evanda: Son Goku?

Krillin: Son Goku?

Bulma: Son Goku?

Vegeta: Kakarott, auch das noch.

Griffin: Son Goku?

Toko: Son Goku?

Son Gohan: Papa?

  


Unsere Gesichter enthielten in diesem Augenblick den gleichen Intelligenzgehalt wie unsere eben getanen Ausrufe. Dann rührte sich Ravana und schlug die Augen auf.

  


Ravana: Son Goku? Was geht den hier...?

  


Plötzlich redeten alle gleichzeitig.

  


Krillin: Son, Goku, pass auf, das ist Freezer.

Bulma:Genau. Freezer und die Ginyuforce. Das sind ganz miese Typen. Die wollten...

Sunny: Sind wir nicht, wir sind...

Bulma: ...mich entführen.

Sunny: ...nicht die Ginyuforce. Wir sind...

Toko: Genau! Immer diese Anschuldigungen...

Evanda: Könntet ihr vielleicht mal jeder einzeln sprechen und nicht alle gleichzeitig?

Bulma: ...Ihnen kann man nicht trauen.

Sunny: ...Rollenspieler.

Krillin: Son Goku, die sind entweder verrückt oder gute Schauspieler.

Vegeta: Auf jeden Fall sind sie gefährlich!

Toko: Stimmt gar nicht! Nur Ravana ist gefährlich...

Evanda: Könnt ihr nicht endlich mal ruhig sein! 

Krillin: ...oder beides...

Sunny: Nicht Schauspieler! Rollenspieler!

Son Goku: ???

Son Gohan: Was sind Rollenspieler?

Vegeta: Perverse Rollenspieler...

Griffin: Das war nur eine Notlösung, eine Schocktherapie. Aber für so was ist dein Saiyajinhirn wohl zu klein.

Vegeta. Willst du mich etwas beleidigen, du armes Würstchen?

Son Goku: Was ist eigentlich...

Ravana: Das würde ich auch gern wissen...

Son Goku: ...los...

Ravana: ...Danke fürs Auffangen.

Son Goku: Bitte.

Bulma: Son Goku. Das ist Freezer, der wollte uns vorhin alle umbringen!

Ravana: Wollte ich das? Ich bin verwirrt.

Son Goku: Ich auch.

  


Goku hob den rechten Arm, legte die Hand hinter den Kopf und lachte: Ravana fiel unsanft auf den Boden. Wir redeten immer noch, wie von der Tarantel gestochen. So als wollte jeder die schweigend verbrachte Schockminute wieder aufholen.

Ravana: Au, das hat wehgetan! Ich glaub', ich vernichte...

Sunny: ...Wir sind nicht pervers. Aber ihr seid alle bekloppt... 

Ravana: ...gleich das Universum...

Sunny: ...blöde, dumme Toriyama Figuren...

Ravana: ...und mit Namek fange ich an!

Vegeta: Du kriegst gleich aufs Maul, Ginyu. Aber erst mach ich Cheese fertig.

Toko: Auja, mit einem Kuss.

Ravana: ...mir reicht's.

Griffin: Ach, komm schon Vegeta, du Angeber, das wird doch eh nichts!

Sunny: ...Warum wurde Dragonball überhaupt erfunden? Ich glaub, ich fang an, es zu hassen...

Toko: Wieso sollte das nichts werden? Das Pairing Cheese/Vegeta ist noch nicht so durch im Fandom...

Vegeta und Griffin: Pairing???

Bulma. Also doch pervers.

Sunny: Nein! Nicht wir alle. Nur sie, nur sie!

  


Sunny gestikulierte wild und zweigte auf Toko.

  


Evanda: Wieso hört denn keiner auf mich?

Sunny: ...Das kommt nur von den vielen Yaois, die sie liest!

Krillin: Die sind doch total durchgeknallt, total...

Vegeta: Ich stehe nicht auf Kerle! Ich habe überhaupt nichts für Kerle übrig! Ja? Klar? Kapiert?

Ravana: ...und wenn ich mir das allgemeine Elend hier so ansehe, dann bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass ich doch die Weltherrschaft...

Son Goku: ...dann werde ich dich aufhalten. Meitser Kaio schickt mi-

  


Nail: RUHE!!! ALLE!!!!

Alle: Nail?

  


Nail, der plötzlich zwischen uns stand, hatte einen riesigen Schweisstropfen an der Stirn kleben. Niemand hatte gesehen, wie er hierher gekommen war, aber das war auch kein Wunder, denn wir waren alle mächtig abgelenkt gewesen. Nail ließ uns keine Zeit, aktiv zu werden. Denn er wusste, dass wir dann unweigerlich wieder alle aufeinander losgegangen wären. Er wandte sich an uns Rollenspieler.

  


Nail: Ihr habt alles vermasselt.

  


Wir ließen die Köpfe hängen. Nail sah auf Ravana, die gerade Son Goku fragte, ob er, als Krieger von Format, es für angebrachter hielte, Namek mit einer riesigen Energiekugel von oben zu sprengen, oder mit ein paar gezielten Laserstrahlen in kleine Scheiben zu schneiden.

  


Nail: Sie ist eine Katastrophe.

Evanda, Sunny, Toko, Griffin: Tut uns leid.

Nail: Wisst ihr eigentlich noch, wer ihr seid?

Sunny: Klar, wir sind die Ginyuforce. Wir sind die fünf Finger an Freezers starker- was für einen Dreck rede ich da eigentlich?

Nail: Bei euch geht es also auch schon los.

Griffin: Geht was los?

Nail: Egal. Das wird euch der Oberälteste sagen. Son Goku, du wurdest also von Meister Kaio geschickt? Gut. Du passt jetzt auf, das Vegeta und Freezer keinen Mist bauen, wenn wir beim Oberältesten sind. 

Son Goku: Mach ich. 

  


Son Goku hob Ravana, die immer noch auf dem Boden saß, wieder hoch. Sie wehrte sich erstaunlicher Weise nicht. 

  


Ravana: Nun gut, die Zerstörung Nameks kann warten, vorher will ich wissen, was der Alte uns nun für eine Geschichte vom Pferd erzählt.

  


Auch alle anderen waren neugierig genug, um wissen zu wollen, was sich auf diesem Planeten abspielte und so entschieden wir uns alle, erst einmal einen Burgfrieden zu halten. Zumindest solange, bis der Oberältste eine Erklärung abgegeben hatte. Das schien Nail zu reichen. Er seufzte und rollte schließlich ergeben mit den Augen. Dann machte er sich abflugbereit.

  


Nail: Ok, können wir?

  


Alle nickten. Und dann flogen wir los. Krillin trug Bulma und Goku Ravana. Nail bestand darauf, dass sie nicht selber flog. Irgendwann kamen wir tatsächlich beim Oberältesten an. Eine gewisse Nervosität bemächtigte sich unserer, als wir seine Residenz betraten. Dort saß der freundliche Anführer der Namekianer auf seinem Stuhl. Seine massige Gestalt wirkte geradezu riesig und strahlte eine bezwingende Gelassenheit aus die uns jeden dummen Witz oder blöden Kommentar im Halse stecken bleiben ließ. Ein bisschen erinnerte mich der Anblick an fernöstliche Buddhafiguren, die ich mal in einer Fernsehsendung und auf Urlaubspostkarten von Freunden gesehen hatte. Schade, dass wir von hier keine Postkarten schicken-

  


Evanda: Du schweifst ab, Sunny. Ich mach mal lieber weiter. Schieb du Ravana noch ein Stückchen Süßkram in den Mund. 

Sunny: Du, ich glaub, wir haben davon nur noch ganz wenig.

Ravana: Hihi, jetzt macht ihr ein dummes Gesicht. Gleich ist das Zeug alle und dann werde ich die Welt- mphhhhpf

Sunny: Erledigt.

Evanda: Gut. Wir müssen sie unbedingt noch ruhig halten. Und nun weiter. Wir waren also bei dem Oberältesten von Namek, der uns freundlich und ruhig anblickte. Er musterte jeden von uns genau, als könnte er direkt in unsere Herzen sehen. Bei Ravana und Vegeta blieb sein Blick länger hängen. Ravana machte ein trotziges Gesicht und schnitt eine Grimasse. Vegeta verschränkte abweisend die Arme. Der Oberälteste seufzte leise und lächelte. 

  


Guru: Ich habe euch erwartet.

Niemand traute sich, etwas zu antworten. Ich sah Nail fragend an. Der nickte mir auffordernd zu. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie unwürdig im Angesicht dieses uralten, außerirdischen Wesens vor mir, das so weise zu sein schien. Weiser als wir auf jeden Fall. Ich schluckte nervös. Aber irgendwie mussten wir ja mal an Antworten kommen. 

  


Evanda: Ähh... Guten Tag. Könnt ihr uns sagen, warum wir hier sind? Und wer ist dieser Keman? ... Äh... Ehrenwerter Oberältester-sama.

  


...quälte ich meine japanische Etikette. Aber das war ja ein japanisches Anime und ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Der alte Namekianer nickte leicht und ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln streifte seine Züge.

  


Guru: Zwei gute Fragen, meine Tochter. Aber ich hatte gehofft, ihr hättet das Rätsel schon selbst entschlüsselt.

  


Nun mischte sich Griffin ein. Er wurde langsam ungeduldig wegen Ravanas geistigem... ähem.. Zustand... Na, ihr wist schon.

  


Griffin: Bitte keine Rätsel. Ravana geht's dreckig, Vegeta geht mir auf's Schwein und wenn ihr Bescheid wisst, Herr Oberältester, dann sagt uns doch bitte schön, was los ist.

  


Schon erstaunlich. Im Versuch höflich zu sein, landeten wir irgendwie beim DSA-Slang. Guru seufzte wieder und schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Ungestüm.

  


Guru: Könnt ihr Namekianisch?

  


Wir sahen uns erstaunt an. Wieso fragte er das jetzt?

  


Griffin: Das ist nicht die Antwort auf unsere Fragen.

  


Guru lächelte nachsichtig. Doch er schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, weiter zu sprechen. Wir sollten selbst drauf kommen. Sunny traf den Nagel als erste auf den Kopf.

  


Sunny: Namekianisch war doch bloß unsere Sprache rückwärts, nicht? Mehr war's doch nicht, oder?

Evanda: Stimmt. So war es. Ein ziemlich einfacher Code. 

Toko: Und was hat das mit uns zu tun?

Sunny: Vielleicht ist ja Keman ein Namekianer in Verkleidung?

Evanda: Wenn wir seinen Namen rumdrehen... Dann kommt... Dann kommt... 

Sunny: Stimmt, das ergibt doch... 

Griffin: Man, sind wir blöd. Da hätten wir aber auch früher drauf kommen können.

Toko: Ich begreif's immer noch nicht. Was hat denn das mit uns zu tun?

Evanda: "Keman" heißt in Wirklichkeit "Namek".

Toko: Ja und? Soll das heißen, dass uns der blöde Planet selbst hergeholt hat, oder wie?

Evanda: Darauf läuft es hinaus, oder?

Toko: Aber warum das Ganze? 

Evanda: Keine Ahnung...

  


Wieder blickten wir fragend zu Guru. Er nickte bestätigend.

  


Guru: Es ist wahr. Unsere Welt selbst hat euch hergeholt und in diese Dimension gebracht. Und es gibt dafür auch Gründe. Der eine ist recht offensichtlich. Wir hatten gehofft, dass ihr stärker wärt, als Freezer und seine Gehilfen. Dass eure Seelen die ihrigen besiegen könnten und wir so einen Kampf vermeiden könnten. Leider haben wir die Geschwindigkeit mit der ihr die Kräfte, der Kämpfer in denen ihr steckt, erwecken würdet, unterschätzt. Wir hatten nicht geahnt, dass eure Freundin so provoziert würde, dass sie sich freiwillig mit dem bösen, hinterhältigen Geist von Freezer zusammen tut. Das war nicht abzusehen. Weder für mich, noch für die Macht, die unserem Planeten innewohnt und mit der ich verbunden bin.

  


Sunny: WAS? FREIWILLIG?

  


Alle starrten empört zu Ravana. Die schaute unbeeindruckt zurück.

  


Ravana: Es war eine in der Situation völlig angebrachte Entscheidung. Es war der einzige Weg, Vegeta zu töten. Und ich würde es wieder tun. Immerhin bin ich durch diese geniale Idee zu einem höheren Wesen...

Vegeta: Stopft ihm... oder von mir aus... ihr... endlich das Maul!

Ravana: Fresse!

Vegeta: Ich geb's dir gleich!

Ravana: Na, los, gib's mir. Dreckig und schmutzig. Versuch's doch! Hemmung! Hemmung!

Alle: Seid still!

Evanda: Zurück zum Thema: Das war der eine Grund. Auch wenn ich nicht begreife, wie es funktioniert, aber irgendwie kapier' ich das. Aber, ehrenwerter Oberältester-sama, ihr hattet noch einen weiteren Grund erwähnt.

Guru: Das stimmt. Aber um den zu begreifen, müsst ihr verstehen wo ihr hier seid.

  


Evanda: Wir sind auf Namek?

Guru: Das ist richtig.

Griffin: Ist mir egal, ob ich jetzt das Weltbild der 2-Dimensionalen kaputt mache, aber wir sind in einem Comic.

Guru: Das ist richtig kombiniert, aber dennoch falsch, mein Freund.

Sunny: Dann sind wir also doch in der Animeserie.

Guru: Nein.

Alle: NEIN?!?

  


Nach einer Weile betroffenen Schweigens wagte es Toko schließlich.

  


Toko: Wo sind wir denn dann?

  


Guru lächelte. Und zeigte uns schlussendlich des Pudels Kern.

  


Guru: Ihr seid in einer Fanfiction.

Alle: IN EINER FANFICTION?!?

Guru: Die Ravana schreibt.

Ravana: Die ich schreibe?

Guru: Ja.

Ravana: Ist ja echt irre. Aber wenn ich das schreibe, warum sollte ich dann so bekloppt sein und mich ausgerechnet in Freezer verwandeln?

Guru: Das weiss ich nicht. Aber du hast es getan.

Ravana: Echt? Ich muss irgendwie verdreht sein.

Sunny: Klingt jetzt blöd, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Witz auf unsere Kosten geht, aber vielleicht fandest du es ja lustig, so was zu schreiben.

Toko: Verstehe ich das richtig? Wir sind in einem Buch, oder einer Computerdatei? Das hier ist gar nicht Dragonball, sondern nur Ravanas kranke Phantasie?

  


Wieder starrten alle empört zu Ravana. Die wirkte dieses Mal wenigstens etwas verlegen.

  


Ravana: Ähh... Keine Ahnung... das hat zumindest der Oberälteste erzählt...

Griffin: Und du fandest es wohl witzig ausgerechnet mich in die Rolle von dem Versager Cheese zu stecken. Mich? Deinen Freund? Das ist ja das Hinterletzte!

  


Griffin: Ich regte mich darüber tierisch auf. Ich meine, das Ganze war mehr als bizarr. Der Gedanke, in einem Anime zu stecken war schon schlimm genug. Aber der Gedanke, sich in einer von diesen beknackten Fangeschichten zu befinden, war noch viel verrückter. Und das Schlimmste war, dass das auch noch alles aus Ravanas Feder zu stammen schien. All die Peinlichkeiten und Missgeschicke, die uns passiert waren, hatte sie uns angetan? Und wenn das so war, warum konnte sie uns nicht auch ganz einfach wieder hier rausschreiben? Ich glaube, wir alle kamen uns in diesem Moment ziemlich hintergangen vor. Und dann sagte Ravana etwas, das mich endgültig auf die Palme brachte.

  


Ravana: Das ist doch eine FF, ja? Und? Haben wir Reviews?

  


Ein riesiger Schweißtropfen erschien auf meiner Stirn. Wie selbstverliebt konnte man sein? Wir steckten auf einem fremden Planeten in hässlichen Körpern fest und die dumme Kuh interessierten nur ihre Kommies? Ich hätte schreien können. Und dieser lästige Schweißtropfen an meiner Stirn nervte und wollte nicht weichen. Da erinnerte ich mich an etwas, das Lina Inverse einmal in Slayers gemacht hatte. Vielleicht funktionierte es auch hier. Ich griff nach meinen Schweißtropfen und haute ihn Ravana über den Kopf. Es funktionierte. Sie fiel um. Dabei hatte sie kleine Andreaskreuze in den Augen. Die Hände waren beinahe zu Fäusten geballt, nur der Zeigefinger und der kleine Finger blieben abgespreizt. Sie sah ein bisschen aus wie Ranma, wenn Akane ihm eins übergebraten hatte. Ich fühlte mich zumindest teilweise befriedigt.

  


Griffin: So eine blöde Frage. Das ist doch jetzt total unwichtig.

Guru: Nein. Im Gegenteil. Diese Frage ist sehr wichtig.

Sunny: Echt?

  


Ravana rappelte sich wieder hoch. 

  


Ravana: Sag ich doch. Nichts ist wichtiger für eine Fanfiction als Kommies.

Guru: Das stimmt.

Evanda: Wie sieht's denn dann mit den Kommies aus? Das würde ich gern wissen. Ich mach nämlich bestimmt die Betalese für diesen Kram.

Guru: Es sind schon einige Reviews zusammengekommen. Und sogar das Literarische Quartett vom ADB hat über euch geschrieben.

Ravana: Echt? Die haben eine FF von mir durchgenommen? Huch. Und? Und? Was haben sie geschrieben? Haben sie uns verrissen?

Sunny: Wenn sie uns verrissen haben, dann werde ich ihnen aber was erzählen, wenn wir wieder zurück...

  


Ich ging in die Knie. Wie konnten die alle nur so vom Thema abweichen? 

  


Griffin: Weiber!!!

  


Ich bekam Verständnis von ganz unerwarteter Seite.

  


Vegeta: Stimmt. Das ist nicht zum aushalten. Diese Kuh, die da in Freezer drinsteckt, könnte die Welt erobern, oder wenigstens einen ordentlichen Kampf liefern und nun reden sie über diesen Dreck.

Griffin: Stimmt. 

  


Dann stand Son Goku plötzlich hinter uns.

  


Son Goku: Sagt mal, hat einer von euch verstanden, worum es hier geht?

  


Vegeta und ich fielen um.

  


Während dieses kleinen Zwischenfalls war das Gespräch zwischen unseren Mädels und dem Oberältesten weitergegangen. 

  


Guru: Sie haben euch nicht verrissen. Es gefiel ganz gut. Soweit ich weis.

Ravana: Echt? Cool! Und dabei ist es noch nicht mal eine Yaoi-Romanze. 

Toko: Naja, ein bisschen Yaoi haben wir ja drin, nicht?

  


Ich fühlte mich an den Schultern gepackt. Je eine Saiyajinhand lag auf meiner Schulter.

  


Goku: erkläre uns jetzt bitte mal, was das mit den Yaois auf sich hat.

  


FF hin oder her. Goku und Vegeta waren hier genauso stark wie im echten Anime. Und genauso kräftig. Ich hörte meine Schultergelenke bedrohlich knacken. Wieso hatte ich immer den miesesten Job? Und wieso konnten die Weiber nicht einfach mal still sein.

  


Griffin: Warum wollt ihr das von mir wissen? Ich lese das nicht. Fragt doch eine von den Mädels. Die kennen sich da aus.

  


Vegeta: Red keinen Blödsinn. Los! Sag was!

  


Griffin: Tja also... 

  


Ich wollte am Liebsten am Boden versinken, aber leider bleib der Boden stabil und ich darauf stehen. Gokus und Vegetas Blicke bohrten sich in meine Augen wie ein klingonischer Disruptor in- Lassen wir das. Es ist ja PG-13 hier. Ausgerechnet ich sollte jetzt zwei mächtig kräftigen Saiyajin einen Vortrag über Slash halten. Jetzt musste ich mir was einfallen lassen...

  


Griffin...das ist ganz einfach...

  


Fortsetzung folgt...

--

  


Nun sind sie also in einer FF. Und? Überrascht? Und hat irgendwer bei den Dialogen noch durchgeblickt? Der kriegt hiermit feierlich einen Orden verliehen. Wie dem auch sei. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. ^^


	15. Teil 15

So, und pünktlich zum Sonntag geht es wieder weiter. Wie immer, einen Dank an die treuen Leser. :)

Im heutigen Teil erklärt ein echter Fachmann, was Yaois sind und mit den Folgen müssen dann alle leben...

  


  


Teil 15

  


  


Griffin: Tjaaaa, aaalso...das ist so, also stellt euch nur mal vor, ihr wärt richtig bekannt. So wie Superstars... oder... Animefiguren...

Vegeta: Ja...?

Griffin: ... ähhh... und stellt euch nur mal weiter vor, ihr wärt... wie... Romanfiguren... und viele Leute würden den Roman lesen...

Goku: Und...?

Griffin: ... dann gibts halt noch viel mehr Romane, weil's so ein Erfolg ist und ihr macht irre viel Umsatz mit dem Merchandise und verkauft Computerspiele und Handtücher und Magazine und Kugelschreiber, Plüschtiere, T-Shirts, Klobrillen, Bettwäsche, Handyverträge und Mousepads und dann gibts dann wieder eine Folgeserie, die aber anscheinend unmöglich ist, synchronisiert zu werden...

Vegeta: Du lenkst vom Thema ab!

Griffin: Stimmt.

Vegeta: Wir waren bei dem gelesen werden...

  


Vegeta funkelte mich bedrohlich an. Ich schluckte. Er war wohl nicht so dumm wie er aussah...

  


Ravana: Hey! Er sieht nicht dumm aus. Er sieht gut aus. Er ist nur ein unfähiger Verräter.

Vegeta: HEY!

Ravana: BÄH!

Vegeta: Du bist-

Ravana: Nein, Du bist-

Evanda: Schokolade für beide!!!

Ravana und Vegeta: Hmrhhmhpf.

Sunny: Erledigt!

Evanda: Weiter. Und reize sie nicht immer.

  


Griffin: Jedenfalls hatte das mit der Ablenkung nicht funktioniert. Also kam ich nicht drum rum.

  


Griffin: ...Ja, und dann habt ihr halt auch 'ne Menge weiblicher Fans. Und die stehen aus irgendwelchen komischen Gründen, die ein normaler Mann nicht versteht, unheimlich auf... ähh... Liebesgeschichten... und... naja, da schreiben sie eben gern welche... und da gehts eben auch um... ähhh... Sex... und dann gibts halt die komischsten... äh... Zusammenstellungen...

  


Zum Glück war meine Gesichtsfarbe schon rot. Da konnte ich es nicht mehr werden. 

  


Goku: Ich verstehe nicht, was das mit uns zu tun hat.

  


Auch Vegeta sah nicht so aus, als ob er meine gestammelten Andeutungen kapiert hätte. Ich seufzte. Aber plötzlich hatte ich eine fiese Idee. Das war hier doch eine FF und ich steckte drin. Wenn hier Ravana und Toko an Vegeta ihre Träume auslebten, dann durfte ich ja wohl als Leidtragender auch ein bisschen Spaß haben. Die wollten wissen, was eine Yaoi war? Bitte, das konnten sie haben. Ich war mal gespannt, wie gut sie dann auf die Mädels zu sprechen waren. Außerdem war "Vegeta demütigen" sowieso eins meiner Lieblingshobbies. Ich grinste böse und winkte die Saiyajins näher zu mir heran. Wir steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten.

  


Griffin: Alsooooo... ich hab mal eine Geschichte gelesen, da gings zuuuuuuuuufällig um euch.

  


Goku sah mich fragend an, Vegeta eher misstrauisch.

  


Vegeta: Um uns also.

Griffin: Jawohl. Und ihr habt... *flüsterflüster* ... erst mit Sachen, dann ohne Sachen... *murmelmurmel* ...

  


Ich hatte das Vergnügen zu sehen, wie Vegeta langsam an meine Hautfarbe ran kam. 

  


Griffin: ...und dann... *tuscheltuschel*... auf dem Küchentisch... *tuscheltuschel*

Vegeta: Auf dem Küchentisch???

Griffin: Auf Chichis Küchentisch.

Goku: Chichi?

Griffin: ...und dann noch voll mit der Schokoladensoße... 

Vegeta: Schokoladensoße???

Goku: Lecker.

  


Goku wirkte nicht besonders beeindruckt. Vermutlich dachte er eh nur ans Essen, aber es war toll zuzusehen, wie dem Prinzchen die Sache immer peinlicher wurde. Ich schilderte genüsslich, was sich manche Schreiber noch so alles einfallen ließen.

  


Griffin: Genau. So richtig einmal über den Oberkörper. Und dann noch.. *tuscheltuschel*

Vegeta: MIT DER ZUNGE?  
Griffin: Natürlich mit der Zunge. Ach und, hab ich eigentlich schon die Avocado erwähnt?

Goku: Langsam bekomme ich Hunger.

Vegeta: Avocado...???

Griffin: Natürlich nur der Kern. Damit hast du dann... *flüsterflüster*

Vegeta: Das ist doch anatomisch gar nicht möglich!

Griffin: Hey! Ich hab diese Fanfiction nicht geschrieben. Aber bist du sicher?

Vegeta: Ähhhh....

  


Vegeta sah misstrauisch zu den Mädchen. Als Toko ihn verträumt anlächelte, was bei ihr vielleicht niedlich gewirkt hätte, bei Guldo aber schon sehr eigenartig aussah, drehte er sich schnell weg. Ich grinste und zuckte scheinheilig mit den Schultern.

  


Griffin: Jaja, wer weiß schon, was du als nächstes ins Script geschrieben bekommst. Auf Lemons sind doch eh alle spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi.

Goku: Lemons? Hm... Limonade wäre mir jetzt auch recht.

  


Vegeta schluckte und sah sich gehetzt um, als würde irgendwo hinter einer dunklen Ecke ein fieser Fanfictionschreiber auf ihn lauern. Ich kicherte gehässig. Dann starrten wir für einen Augenblick überrascht zu Goku, an dem die Diskussion irgendwie vorbeizugehen schien. Aber ich war ja noch nicht fertig.

  


Griffin: Und dann gab es das wildeste... *flüsterflüster*... und das heißeste... *flüsterflüster*... und kurz vor dem... *flüsterflüster*... war da noch die Sache mit der Mausefalle...

Goku und Vegeta: WAS? MAUSEFALLE?!?

  


Ich nickte wissend und grinste in mich hinein. Willkommen bei den Unmöglichkeiten eines Hentai....

  


Griffin: Jap. Und das liebe Freunde ist nur eine von vielen Yaois... 

  


Die Reaktionen waren in etwa wie ich es erwartet hatte. Goku zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Na, so was." war sein Kommentar zu der Sache. Und Vegeta hatte nun einen weiteren Grund, Freezer zu töten. Nur die Tatsache, dass Goku, Nail und ich, und schließlich auch noch alle anderen Guten, bis auf Bulma, Den aufgebrachten Saiyajinprinzen festhielten, verhinderte ein Massaker an den ahnungslosen Mädels. Vegeta hatte natürlich nicht die Absicht, sich aufhalten zu lassen und so entspann sich bei uns eine Prügelei, die jedem Asterixcomic alle Ehre gemacht hatte. Während Vegeta sich mehrfach schwor, die Ginyuforce auf grausamste Weise auszulöschen und diesmal aber mit Guldo anzufangen, diskutierten die Mädchen mit dem Oberältesten endlich wieder relevante Dinge und wir erfuhren nun, was es mit den Reviews auf sich hatte.

Guru: So wie ihr jetzt seid, seid ihr keine Hilfe bei der Verteidigung Nameks. Leider.

Evanda: Ja. Das stimmt wohl.

Sunny: Wir wollen eh hier weg, wenn man uns läßt.

  


Sie funkelte den Oberältesten unerschrocken an und warf Krillin und Gohan, die gerade mit Ravana rangen, einen strafenden Blick zu. Ravana hatte es nämlich für eine gute Idee gehalten, sich in das Handgemenge auch noch einzumischen und sie und Griffin schlugen gerade auf Vegeta ein, der wiederum Toko am Kragen gepackt hatte und die Ärmste mächtig schüttelte. Toko japste nach Luft und versuchte mit rudernden Armen aus dem Handgemenge wegzukommen, aber da hatte sie keine Chance. Bulma dachte ausnahmsweise mal mit und überraschte uns alle.

  


Bulma: Ah, darum wolltet ihr den Dragonball haben. Ihr wollt Polunga beschwören und mit einem Wunsch alles in Ordnung bringen.

Evanda: Ja, so in etwa hatten wir uns das gedacht.

Guru: Denkt ihr, Polunga wird euch helfen können?

Evanda: Na, wir hoffen es zumindest.

Guru: Gut, dann lasst uns jetzt gemeinsam die Dragonballs zusammentragen und Polunga rufen. Dann sagt ihr Euren Wunsch.

Sunny: Prima. Dann machen wir das doch.

  


Der Rest von uns prügelte sich immer noch und so gab es keine Einwände außer gelegentlichen Schmerzenschreien und Todesdrohungen. Aber die zählten nicht.

  


Evanda ging nach draußen und holte per Fernsteuerung die Kapseln mit den fehlenden Bällen ran. Nail trug schließlich die restlichen zwei herbei. Dann ging er in die Hütte um nachzuschauen, was wir anderen machten. Goku schlug in der Zwischenzeit mit Gohans und Krillins Hilfe Vegeta k.o. Toko und ich waren ihnen dafür auch mächtig dankbar. Nur Ravana war ein Problem. Sie wollte immer noch die Welt zerstören.

  


Evanda: Genau über das Problem dachte ich auch nach. Bis die Kapsel da war dauerte es noch eine gute Weile und bis dahin konnte hier gut und gerne der Weltenbrand ausgebrochen sein, wenn wir nichts unternahmen. Ich hörte wie Ravana drinnen bereits Goku zum Kampf herausforderte, und wie Sunny eins auf ihren lila Schädel bekam, als sie versuchte dazwischen zu gehen.

  


Ich setzte mich und lehnte mich an die Wand von Gurus Behausung. Mir schwirrte der Kopf von all diesen verrückten Sachen. Jetzt, wo ich mich ein bisschen entspannte, merkte ich erst, dass ich ganz schön erschöpft war. Und dann noch Griffins Gerede über Essen, das ich vorhin nur so halb mitbekommen hatte. Ich hatte Hunger. Das letzte Mal hatten wir Reis im Raumschiff gegessen. Das war schon eine Menge Kapitel her... In meiner Not fing ich an, Baatas Schokolade auszupacken. Sie war ein bisschen warm geworden durch die ganze Fliegerei, aber ich wickelte trotzdem einen Teil aus der Silberfolie und biss etwas ab. Es schmeckte kräftig und bitter. Der Kakaoanteil lag bestimmt bei ungesunden 99 Prozent. Während meine Cholesterinwerte nach nur einem Bissen vermutlich jeden Ernährungsberater in hysterische Weinkrämpfe getrieben hätten, dankte es mein Blutzuckerspiegel und meine Laune besserte sich schlagartig. Wir hatten alle viel zu wenig auf unseren Blutzucker geachtet. Kein Wunder, dass sich hier alle die Köpfe einschlagen wollten. Sagte ich "wollten"? Ich meinte natürlich, "einschlugen". Gerade kam nämlich Sunny aus einem Fenster der Behausung geflogen und kam nach einer gelungenen Hecktrolle direkt vor meinen Füßen zu liegen. Unbeeindruckt kaute ich noch auf meiner Schokolade herum. Sunny rappelte sich hoch. Dem Geschrei drinnen entnahm ich, dass Vegeta wieder aufgewacht war. Und dass er mal wieder Ravana herausforderte.

  


Sunny: Diesem Freezer werd ich zeigen. Haut mich die blöde Kuh einfach voll in den Magen. Und Vegeta erst... 

  


Sunny schüttelte drohend eine Faust in Richtung Hütte.

  


Sunny: Ich mache euch alle fertig! Ihr Idioten! 

  


Von drinnen hörten wir sogleich Ravana und Vegeta kollektiv zurückbrüllen.

  


Ravana, Vegeta: Halt dich raus, Ginyu!!!

  


Dann drang ein kurzer Kampfschrei Vegetas an unsere Ohren begleitet von lautem Scheppern und Krachen und einem Hilfeschrei von Griffin und Toko gleichermaßen. Niemand beachtete Nails wütendes Rufen. Gleichzeitig "booomte" eine kleinere Explosion durch die Gegend und das Dach der Hütte zerbarst. Einige fliegende Steinbrocken trafen Sunny und begruben sie unter sich. Nail verschaffte sich drinnen endlich Gehör.

  


Nail: Würdet ihr endlich damit aufhören, die Hütte des Oberältesten zu zerlegen?

  


Vegetas Antwort enthielt gleich drei kreative Bemerkungen zum Thema Namekianer und ihre Fortpflanzungsgewohnheiten. Ich war beeindruckt. Soviel verbales Leistungsvermögen hatte ich den Toriyama Charakteren gar nicht zugetraut. Dann mischten sich auch noch Goku und Bulma lautstark ein. Ich dagegen reichte Sunny ein Stück Schokolade, als sie sich langsam aus den Trümmern des Daches vorgearbeitet hatte.

  


Evanda: Da, iss was. Das machts erträglicher.

Sunny: Wie kannst du denn jetzt ans Essen denken?

Evanda: Ach weißt du, ist doch egal. Wenn die da drinnen in der nächsten Minute hier alles in die Luft blasen, dann habe ich wenigstens nicht gleich Hunger, wenn ich im Jenseits ankomme.

  


Sunny sah mich prüfend an, dann setzte sie sich zu mir.

  


Sunny: Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. 

Evanda: Jetzt haben wir uns hier den Ar*** aufgerissen um Polunga zu rufen und dann interessiert's keinen mehr, solang die sich nur prügeln können.

  


Ich gab Sunny ein Stück Schokolade. Die zeigte sich nach dem ersten Bissen begeistert.

  


Sunny: Was iss'n das für ein Hammerzeug? Das... wow...

Evanda: Das bringt den Organismus richtig ins Lot, oder?

Sunny: Man... jetzt merke ich erst, wie dreckig es mir vorher ging.

Evanda: Ob da noch was anderes drin ist, als Schokolade?

Sunny: Vielleicht sollten wir das mal unseren Streithähnen verabreichen? 

Evanda: Stimmt. Ravanas Blutzuckerspiegel ist bestimmt im Keller. Das erklärt dann auch die Wahnvorstellungen. Und Vegeta mit seinem Saiyajinorganismus gehts bestimmt auch nicht besser. 

  


Gerade als ich das sagte, sah ich am Horizont etwas leuchtendes die Atmosphäre durchdringen und irgendwo einschlagen. Es hatte ausgesehen wie eine zu groß geratene Sternschnuppe. Ich erhob mich. Die Dragonballs waren planmäßig gelandet. Jetzt musste ich sie nur noch holen und der Albtraum Namek hatte hoffentlich bald ein Ende. 

  


  


Evanda: Weißt, du was, Schwesterherz, nimm die Schokolade und wenn Vegeta oder Ravana hier zufällig vorbeikommen, halt sie fest und gib ihnen was von der Schokolade, dann überwältigst du sie. Oder du machst es umgekehrt, obwohl das schwerer ist, denke ich mal.

  


Ich klopfte Sunny auf die Schulter. Die sah gar nicht begeistert aus. 

Sunny: ICH?

Evanda: Du machst das schon.

Sunny: Ähhhh... wenn du meinst...

  


Als ich losflog, um die Kapsel zu holen, wusste ich, dass ich mich auf Sunny verlassen konnte. Die würde das schon regeln. Und wenn nicht, war's mir jetzt auch egal. Seit ich was von der Schokolade gegessen hatte, waren mir die Dinge seltsamerweise ziemlich gleichgültig. Bisher hatte ich mich über alles aufgeregt, aber jetzt war alles irgendwie relativ. So als ginge mich die Sache nicht direkt an. "Que sera, sera." sagte ich mir. Was geschah, geschah eben. 

  


Sunny: Und jetzt mache ich weiter. Immerhin hatte ich jetzt die Aufgabe, meine Freundin Ravana vom Zerstören der Welt abzuhalten, solange Evanda die restlichen Dragonballs holte. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und betrat dann die qualmenden Mauern, die einmal eine Hütte gewesen waren. Drinnen war alles beim Alten. Vegeta Und Ravana standen sich kampfbereit gegenüber. Nail hatte Ravana gepackt und Goku zerrte Vegeta ein Stück nach hinten. Bulma, Gohan und Krillin verhielten sich wie anständige Sidekicks und überließen es den Hauptfiguren, also uns, etwas zu tun.

  


Ich zog Toko und Griffin beiseite und tuschelte mit ihnen. 

  


Toko: Das klappt nie.

Sunny: Hast du eine bessere Idee?

Griffin: Aber Vegeta übernehm ich nicht!

Toko: Ich mach das!

Sunny: Nein, ich mach das!

Toko: Wieso du? 

Sunny: Weil du bei Vegeta voreingenommen bist.

Toko: Ach und du wohl nicht, oder was?

  


Griffin verdrehte genervt die Augen.

  


Griffin: Gut. ICH mach das. WEIBER!

  


Wir wollten widersprechen, aber Griffin sah uns so streng an, dass wir zusammenzuckten. Grummelnd willigten wir ein.

  


Toko: Wann?

Griffin: Auf drei.

Sunny: Eins... Zwei... DREI!

  


Dann geschah wieder einmal alles gleichzeitig.

  


  


  


Fortsetzung folgt.

--


End file.
